The Bank
by Sofia Gntk
Summary: Bella met Edward... the robber. She falls in love with him despite the fact that her parents had been killed by robbers. They will have a happily ever after? Will The Bank be their end? AH/Lemons/BPOV/A bit Drama
1. He was going to kill me

**A/N **

**Hi! This is my first story in English, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight; I just play around with it.**

**Main Characters: Bella & Edward.**

**Beta-ing: ****xxrach97**** (Thank you so much)**

**Bella's POV entirely.**

**Review please! (It is important)**

**The chapters are not going to be long because I will update ****every ****Monday****, ****Wednesday and****Saturday**

**That's it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

He was going to kill me.

"Mommy, I am scared," the little girl whispered. I could hear all of them.

"I know, honey. Everything is going to be okay," her mom said. I wish I could be calm. But I could not be calm. I was terrified. One of the robbers was outside of the room that he had locked us in. Unfortunately, the whole Bank had insulated windows so we couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Suddenly, the door of our room opened and a tall man with a big hood and black sunglasses walked in. He was holding a gun and he looked at us.

"Stand up," he ordered. "All of you!" he yelled.

We all stood up in a second.

"Get out of the room!" he yelled again. We all got out of the room quickly.

He led us into the main room of the Bank where three other men with masks were standing.

They were all wearing the same mask, a suit like a plastic bag, sunglasses and black shoes. There were four of them and they were looking at us very strangely.

"Women to the left, men to the right," the woman said. There was only one woman among them.

We followed her orders and went to the left side of the room, while the men went to the right.

She went to a counter and grabbed a plastic bag.

"I want you to put your keys and cell phones in the bag," she commanded and she went in front of each person, holding the bag to put our stuff in it.

She stood in front of my best friend Alice, who was standing right next to me and she lifted the bag in front of her.

"Put your stuff in," she ordered. Alice obediently put her keys and cell phone inside the bag. She came to me and told me the same thing. The good news was that I wasn't very afraid, with Alice by my side. The bad news, however, was that I had forgotten my cell in my apartment.

The woman stood in front of me and I threw my keys into the bag.

She looked at me, strangely calm.

"And your cell, bitch," she said, still calm.

"I left it at home," I mumbled.

"You left it at home sweetie? Okay then," she told me and put her hand on my cheek in a friendly manner.

She was still looking at me when she opened her mouth.

"E, take her," she said and a tall man approached me.

"Okay R," he said to her, grabbing my arm.

"Come on sweetie," he told me as he took me away from the others. Away from my Alice.

He took me into a room and he told me to sit in a chair.

"So, you left your cell phone at home?" he asked me.

"Yes sir," I said as politely as I could. I was afraid. What was he going to do with me? Hit me? Or kill me with that gun he was holding?

One of them had killed my parents. So robbers killed people - as some robbers had killed my parents years ago.

He was going to kill me.


	2. Bella Swan

Chapter 2

Bella Swan

Previous

_One of them had killed my parents. So robbers killed people - as some robbers had killed my parents years ago._

_He was going to kill me._

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as he came near me.

"Yes, I am sure," I said.

He put his hand on my back and he came closer to me.

"We are at this fucking Bank, three fucking days. Everyone had done everything we asked. Except for you," he told me as he put his hand near my waist.

"I told you; I left it at home," I told him scared as hell. I started shaking and crying as his hands went at my stomach.

He released me from his weird hug, when he realized I was crying.

"Please stop," he whispered.

"Stop what?"

"Stop crying. Please stop. I can't…" he whispered again.

"I can't stop. I am… afraid," I said as I kept sobbing.

"You shouldn't be afraid," he said simply.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I shouldn't be afraid? I am in a Bank for three days with four robbers with guns. I know that you could kill me anytime. Or hit me. What am I supposed to be doing? Smiling?" I said with my eyes still red as I kept crying.

He looked at me but I couldn't tell if he was looking me in the eyes because he was wearing sunglasses.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know my name?" I asked as I was trying to stop crying.

"Just tell me your fucking name!" he yelled.

I shrivelled as he yelled at me. Again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you again," he apologized.

"But you did."

"I am sorry."

He was pacing up and down at the room, making me nervous.

"Bella," I said in the silence.

"What?"

"Bella Swan," I explained. "My name is Bella Swan."


	3. Scared to death

Chapter 3

Scared to death

Previous

"_Bella Swan," I explained. "My name is Bella Swan."_

He came closer to me and put his hand on my leg as he bent down.

"How beautiful is that," he mumbled. I was surprised at myself. I didn't feel weird at his touch. In fact, it felt nice.

"What's your name?" I didn't mean to ask that.

"My name is E. You heard already." His name was E? No way.

"I mean your real name."

"Why does a robber have to tell his real name? I won't tell mine. You know about P-O-L-I-C-E?" He spelled the word 'police' very slow.

I could never give his name at the police. My parents had given the robber's name to the police and then he killed them. So I preferred not to tell anything.

"I won't give away your name to the police. I swear," I said to him.

"Oh really? Why?" he asked. I didn't want to tell my parents' story to a stranger.

"Personal reasons," I answered.

"Okay." He surprised me by saying that. Just 'okay'.

He stood up and started to walk around the room again. Suddenly, he stopped and approached me.

"I have been watching you these past three days that we were here," he stated. What?

He was watching me?

What the fuck?

"I noticed that you are more nervous when you are alone but when the other robbers and I are with you; you are calm. Why is that?" he asked. His question was so simple but I wasn't going to tell him about my parents.

"The same personal reasons like before," I answered.

He didn't say anything. His body came closer to mine.

"You can call me Ed. Just this," he said.

"Okay Ed." He wasn't as scary as I thought.

He came closer to me and leant down. He looked me in the eyes like he was asking for something.

He placed his hand on my cheek and slowly pressed his lips on mine. The kiss was sweet and simple. I put my hand on his face because I wanted to feel him. I put it on his cheek and thought maybe he wouldn't mind if I took his sunglasses off.

I did it. I took his sunglasses off and threw them on the table. I didn't open my eyes to see his reaction or his eyes.

He stopped kissing me and looked at me. My eyes were still closed. I couldn't breathe. His kiss was the best kiss I ever experienced.

"Bella, open your eyes," he said. I did as I was told and felt a pain in my stomach. I saw his eyes. He was so beautiful and charming. His eyes were green and so warm.

"Oh my God…" I whispered. I extended my hand to touch him. Placing my hand on his cheek, I pressed my lips on his. I felt him smile under my lips as he grabbed my ass and placed it on the table.

I felt his hands all over my body and I really liked it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His hands were at my back as he pulled me closer.

His tongue was pressing against my lips as he was asking for entrance to my mouth. I slowly opened my mouth and he put his tongue inside.

The feeling I had while he touched me was incredible.

"Oh my God Bella," he moaned in pleasure. I wanted to breathe so I pulled away but his lips were on my neck, refusing to leave my skin.

"Edward!" someone yelled. I froze in his lap. He glanced at the person that yelled.

"We said no names!" Edward? What a perfect name for a perfect man.

"She saw you! We had decided that we wouldn't tell names or show our faces!" he snapped.

He stepped closer to us and seemed angry.

"You fucked her, didn't you?" he said. I froze again at his words. Edward came in front of me like he was protecting me.

"Don't talk to her like that Em," he said calmly.

"Why? She knows who you are now! We will go to prison!" he said and grabbed him from his collar. He pulled Edward closer to himself and yelled at him. One minute later, the other man slammed Edward against the wall while yelling loudly at him.

I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I was still on the table as they were both shrieking in front of my face. Before I realized what I was doing, I didn't feel the table supporting me. I slipped off the table and fell down onto the floor hitting my ass.

They didn't notice me, so I started to move back with my ass still on the floor. My head collapsed against the wall as I reached it.

"Oh my God! Bella!" Edward screamed. The other guy had left him and was looming over me.

He didn't seem pissed but what if that guy Em told him to kill me? I was scared to death.


	4. The Last thing

**A/N **

**Thank you so much about the reviews! I love you guys.**

**And again thank you Rachel about beta-ing (I owe you a lot)**

**This is chapter four. I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The last thing I did.

Previous

"_Oh my God! Bella!" Edward screamed. The other guy had left him and was looming over me._

_He didn't seem pissed but what if that guy Em told him to kill me? I was scared to death._

He took a step closer to me and my eyes widened.

"What is it?" he asked. I could see the wonder in his eyes.

"Please don't…" kill me or hurt me, but I couldn't tell him that. I don't know why.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you," he told me. Did he read my thoughts?

His eyes were a little disappointed from what I said. What did he expect me to think? That he was not going to hurt me?

He seemed so scary, even to me.

I was still terrified and he understood that.

"Em, get out. I want to speak with her," Edward said.

"I won't get out of here," he yelled at Edward again. I didn't like the fact that someone was yelling at Edward.

"I said GET OUT!" he shouted so loud that my ears hurt. His face was so angry that I was afraid of him.

Again.

Without a single word, that guy Em left the room.

Edward looked at me seriously.

"I am sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you again," he apologized earnestly.

Still I couldn't talk.

"Please Bella, don't do this to me. Talk to me please," he begged.

I didn't speak; I just stared at him. I was looking at his green eyes and was wondering why he was doing that? Why was he a robber? He wasn't a killer or something. He was good, polite and… I don't know. The only thing I knew was that this wasn't him. He wasn't a robber.

"Why are you doing this?" I finally asked. I had to know why he was pretending he was a robber.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"You are not a robber. You are not the bad guy. Why are you doing this?" He didn't answer. He was gazing at me all the time.

He seemed sad for a reason. I didn't know why. In his eyes I saw more than he could tell me.

"Tell me," I entreated.

"Personal reasons," he repeated my words. How can someone have personal reasons for that?

That was one thing I wanted to find out, and I would, even if it was the last thing I did.

**A/N **

**Don't forget; review is important to me!**

**See you on Wednesday!**


	5. The most interesting meeting

**A/N**

**I want to thank you again about the wonderful reviews. **

**Here is chapter five as you can see. It is short I know, but I can tell you that the next chapters will be longer; I am sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The most interesting meeting

Previous

_That was one thing I wanted to find out, and I would, even if it was the last thing I did._

"Personal reasons?" I asked.

"Yeah," he told me and helped me to stand up. He put his hands on my hips and I felt a little uncomfortable. "What is it?" he asked me. I didn't answer and tried to pull away.

"Hey," he hissed.

I was afraid to call him Edward. But I didn't have any choice.

"Edward, please. Don't you think this is weird?" I asked.

"What is weird?" He didn't mind that I used his name.

"That you are a robber and we were kissing. It's weird," I explained.

"I wanted to kiss you. Nothing is weird," he answered. He bent down to kiss me and I couldn't say no. I wanted him to kiss me. God, his lips!

"You promise not to kill any one of us?" I asked him after a minute.

"We are not here to kill you," he said simply.

"Then why don't you just take the money and leave?" I questioned.

"Personal Reasons," he said again. We didn't speak for a while. Actually we were kissing.

After a few minutes he spoke.

"We will let you leave tomorrow morning," he said.

"Why not today?" I asked.

"Because the same personal reasons don't let me give you freedom today," he said.

"Okay. Can I go back to my friend, Alice? She is outside. She has probably freaked out," I said to him.

"You want to leave?" Oh hell no! I didn't want to, but Alice was waiting.

"I don't want to leave but if I tell Alice that we were making out… she is going to kill me," I explained. I kissed him and left the room.

That was the most interesting meeting I ever had.

**A/N **

**I hope you like it!**

**See you on Saturday!**

**PS **

**Do you want teasers for the next chapters?**


	6. The Hope

Chapter 6

The Hope

Previous

"_I don't want to leave but if I tell Alice that we are making out… she is going to kill me," I said. I kissed him and left the room._

_That was the most interesting meeting I ever had._

I went out to meet Alice and she was sitting on a chair.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alice asked worriedly.

"I was in the room," I answered.

"What were you doing?" she asked. What am I supposed to say now? Fuck!

"Things..."

"Bella! I am serious! Tell me! Did someone hurt you in there?" she asked and stood up to check my body.

"No Alice! But…the guy I met there told me some things."

"Like what?"

"We are leaving tomorrow!" I said happily.

"What? Really?" she yelled, overjoyed.

"Yeah! Tomorrow morning," I informed her. She gave me a hug and we were jumping up and down for at least five minutes.

"Why did he tell you that, though?" she questioned.

"I don't know; maybe because we were… kissing?" She froze.

She spelled the words slowly.

"You – were – kissing – a – robber- that – had - locked - us - in - a - bank - for – three - days?"

"Yeah," I said with my eyes opened wide as I recalled the kiss.

"He gave you drugs, didn't he?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No Alice!" I thought it again. "If you mean that with his kisses made me feel dizzy… then, yeah! He gave me drugs!"

"Oh my God! Bella! What did he do?"

"Nothing! He just kissed me," I explained.

"You are really weird, you know that?" she remarked. I am not weird. I am just….happy about kissing a guy with green eyes, soft lips and generally…a perfect guy.

"I know Alice, I am weird. This is why you love me!" I said with excitement.

"Okay," said Alice as she rolled her eyes.

I hope that tomorrow morning I will be happier if he asked me out. But I don't think so. I can just hope for the best.

**A/N**

**I know it is short, but I have a teaser for you!**

**Teaser of Chapter 7**

_Bella, you are jealous. _The voice whispered in my mind.

No! I am not jealous!

_Yes, you are!_

No, I am not!

I hated this little voice that was saying the truth. She was such a bitch!

Okay, okay! Yes I am jealous. I have no right to be jealous about a guy who I made out with once.

_He is not yours! _ The voice spoke again.

He isn't hers either! I shouted inside my mind.

_You don't know that._ I froze. I never thought of this. He had another woman and just kissed me for fun.

**See you on Monday!**


	7. Jealous

**A/N**

**Thank you for you wonderful reviews! I love you guys! You really make my day every time I read it!**

**Here is chapter 7! I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Jealous

Previous

_I hope that tomorrow morning I will be happier if he asked me out. But I don't think so. I can just hope for the best._

I waited, sitting on a chair. I waited and waited. I didn't know for what, though. I just waited.

I waited for the next morning? No.

For Alice to get out of the toilet? Definitely not.

For the robbers to sleep? No. They didn't sleep. At least not together. Tonight, Edward and the woman were wide awake. The other two were sleeping.

I guess I couldn't lie to myself. I was waiting for Edward to talk to me; or, at least to look at me.

But he didn't.

He was speaking and laughing with that woman.

_Bella, you are jealous. _The voice whispered in my mind.

No! I am not jealous!

_Yes, you are!_

No, I am not!

I hated this little voice that was saying the truth. She was such a bitch!

Okay, okay! Yes I am jealous. I have no right to be jealous about a guy who I made out with once.

_He is not yours! _ The voice spoke again.

He isn't hers either! I shouted inside my mind.

_You don't know that._ I froze. I never thought of this. He had another woman and just kissed me for fun.

I shouldn't cry. But I couldn't stop the tears.

And then I started crying. I wasn't crying with sobs because then they would hear me.

The tears fell down my cheeks and I closed my eyes and put my hands on my face, because I didn't want Alice to see me like that when she got out of the bathroom.

Suddenly a pair of arms pushed me off the chair. I stood up immediately and was forced to walk. Was this Alice? Did she see me crying? She is going to ask me why, I'm sure of it. What should I tell her now?

She pushed me into a room which was one step from the toilet. She was still holding me. I turned around to see her. My eyes were still closed as I spoke.

"What do you want, Alice?" I opened my eyes and froze.

"I don't think that I look like a girl," Edward said.

"Edward, what do you want?" I changed the question.

"Why were you crying?" he asked.

"You didn't answer my question!" I exclaimed, trying to wipe my face clean of the tears.

"I want to know why you were crying," he said when his face became serious.

"Because," I said. I tried to get out of his arms.

"Tell me, Bella," he begged.

"Who was that girl you were talking with?" I asked. I am a bitch! What the fuck man? I wasn't like this. I am now! What was happening to me?

"You are jealous," he said with a smile growing on his face.

I didn't speak.

"He is Em's fiancé. Her name for the people here is Miss R; but for you it is Rosalie," he explained as he leant down to bury his face in my neck.

"I am sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. I am jealous too. I don't want anyone to touch you, except me," he said as he put his hands on my ass.

He pressed his lips on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I could get used to this.

**A/N **

**Teaser for chapter 8 **

"I will choose one of you. The person that I will choose, has to follow me," he said.

He looked at each of us one by one. When he came at me he didn't look at me as long as he had looked at the others.

What the hell? He is going to pick someone to follow him for what?

_You are jealous! _ The voice in my head whispered.

I am not! Not again!

A minute later, Edward was walking between us, as he was thinking.

"You," I heard his voice whispering.

I looked at the floor because I didn't want to see which person he had chosen. I was afraid I guess.

"I am talking miss!" he shouted. My eyes were on the floor. He had chosen a woman! Yes now, I am jealous!

**Review ****please! **

**Thank you!**


	8. Did he ask me out?

**A/N**

**Hey! It is me again! This is chapter 8 for you! And of course a teaser for chapter 9! Thank you so much for reviewing! I LOVE you guys! 3 **

Chapter 8

Did he ask me out?

Previous

_He pressed his lips on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck._

_I could get used to this._

The next morning, the robbers were standing in front of the door of the bank.

A minute later they returned to us. They had ordered us to take off our shoes. I thought that this was ridiculous but I followed the orders. Then Edward came to us.

"I will choose one of you. The person that I will choose, has to follow me," he said.

He looked at each of us one by one. When he came at me he didn't look at me as long as he had looked at the others.

What the hell? He is going to pick someone to follow him for what?

_You are jealous! _ The voice in my head whispered.

I am not! Not again!

A minute later, Edward was walking between us, as he was thinking.

"You," I heard his voice whispering.

I looked at the floor because I didn't want to see which person he had chosen. I was afraid I guess.

"I am talking miss!" he shouted. My eyes were on the floor. He had chosen a woman! Yes now, I am jealous!

"Bella," Alice whispered. I looked at her and her eyes were terrified. I didn't speak.

"He means you." My eyes widened.

Me!

"Come on!" Edward yelled and grabbed my arm.

He led me to the room in which we had made out for the first time. Oh my God, that room!

He pushed me inside and locked the door.

"What is going on, Edward?" I asked as he approached me.

"Nothing," he replied, placing his hands on my waist.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yeah," he said and he leant down to bury his face into my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he was kissing my collarbone.

"I wanted to see you," he whispered.

"I wanted to see you too."

"Really?" Of course I wanted to see him!

"Of course," I said aloud this time.

His hands traveled down my body until he reached my ass. He wasn't pushing my ass to him or touching it roughly, he just held it in his hands.

He was pushing me towards the table when his lips met mine. His soft lips were so warm and perfect.

When I sat on the table he pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you mind if…" he didn't finish his sentence, but I saw his hands near my boobs. He wanted to touch them.

"I don't mind," I answered. He smiled and pressed his lips on mine. Slowly his hands reached my boobs and he touched them. I liked the way that his hands were at my beasts. He was massaging my boobs and I was moaning at every move he made.

I needed to breathe so I pulled away but his lips went to my neck again and his hands still massaged my beasts.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yeah," I moaned. After a minute of more kissing he pulled away, put his hand inside his pocket and handed me a card.

"Meet me there at nine." He kissed me and he left the room.

Did he ask me out?

**A/N**

**I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a comment!**

**Teaser for chapter 9!**

What was going on with me?

My father was chief of the police and I was protecting robbers!

How perfect.

Almost at ten am we were out of the Bank. The police were waiting outside and they started the questions. Some cops went inside the Bank to investigate.

When they came out, they told us that no one was there. Fortunately, Edward and his friends were safe.

After the police finished asking us questions, Alice and I went home.

**Short teaser! Sorry **

**Kisses until next time!**


	9. I hope not

Chapter 9

I hope not to

Previous

"_Meet me there at nine." He kissed me and he left the room._

_Did he ask me out? _

Finally they let us leave the Bank but they were staying in, as they said.

Edward told me that they were going to leave from the door behind the building. I hoped that the cops won't notice him or his friends.

What was going on with me?

My father was chief of the police and I was protecting robbers!

How perfect.

Almost at ten am we were out of the Bank. The police were waiting outside and they started the questions. Some cops went inside the Bank to investigate.

When they came out, they told us that no one was there. Fortunately, Edward and his friends were safe.

After the police finished asking us questions, Alice and I went home.

We sat on the couch and we didn't talk.

I had to tell her. I thought that I would explode if I didn't.

"I am going out with him tonight."

"WHAT?" she yelled shocked.

"I am going-"

"I heard!" she yelled again. "Bella, he is a robber! Oh my god! My best friend is going to have sex with a robber! Oh my god! Bella, please! Don't go. Bella if you-"

"Alice, stop!" I interrupted her. "I want to go. And no I won't have sex with him. Just a simple dinner with the Cullen guy. Okay?"

"Okay, but I don't believe you," she said.

"I don't care. I know you love me." I stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before I went to my bedroom to get ready for tonight.

…

It was seven pm and I didn't know what the hell I was going to wear.

A dress?

If it was black; absolutely yes, but I didn't like dresses very much.

Skinny black jeans with a black blouse and my all-star shoes?

What was going on with black? I mean, I love black as a color but I don't think that is appropriate for tonight.

So, I choose one of my other dresses. A white dress, that was reaching my knees and my whole back was exposed.

Oh my God! Was that slutty?

I decided that it wasn't slutty, but I would ask Alice for help later. I put my dress on and then my shoes. Black colored high heels. I wanted black in my outfit. I let my hair down because I didn't like ponytails. I didn't think that ponytails are for me.

When I was finally ready, according to my watch it was 8:50. Alice didn't say anything about my dress. Basically she just said 'good'. She was mad at me but we would talk about that later.

I called a cab and three minutes later it was in front of me; I jumped in.

"Where to, sweetie?" the man asked.

I read the card. "Kamara 24." Kamara? Where was that place?

"Kamara babe? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Someone is expecting me," I answered. What was wrong with that place?

"Okay," he shrugged and he started the car.

I was a bit nervous about tonight. Will he continue to like me? Even if I messed it up?

I hope not to.

**A/N**

**Teaser for chapter 10!**

"This is not your table Miss Swan," he interrupted me.

"Oh," was the only thing I could say.

We walked a few meters away from the lonely table and we reached another completely lonely table. There, I saw Edward. He was sitting in his chair and when he saw me approaching he stood up and came towards me.

"You came," he said.

"Of course, Edward," I replied.

**Don't forget the review!**

**I love you guys!**

**C u on Monday!**


	10. The Restaurant

**A/N**

**Oh my God! Thank you guys about your reviews! You are very sweet! You rock!**

**This is chapter 10 which is about The Restaurant-the half date. Umm, I hope you like it. Oh, I want to thank Rachel about the beta-ing. You can't imagine what her eyes have seen. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 10

The Restaurant

Previous

_I was a bit nervous about tonight. He will keep like me? If I messed it up?_

_I hope not to._

_Bella, relax._ The voice inside my head whispered.

I am trying to! I replied always inside my head. I was at the Kamara something 24. I didn't know that this street existed.

The driver left me outside of a BIG restaurant. When I saw it my jaw dropped. It seemed really expensive. I paid the driver and I walked into the restaurant.

I tried not to show my surprise about this place too much. But I couldn't stop my eyes that had a look like I-have-never-been-to-such-a-rich-place-before.

I took a few steps forward and I saw a man suddenly in front of me.

"Did you make a reservation?" he asked me.

"My name is Bella Swan. My friend, Edward…" I stopped. I didn't know his last name! Oh my god!

His eyes widened as I said Edward's name.

"Mr Cullen's date," he said in awe.

"Yeah," I said. Cullen? I like it.

"Follow me please."

Without another word, I followed him. He led me to a table that was a bit lonely. But I didn't see Edward.

"Where is Ed- "

"This is not your table Miss Swan," he interrupted me.

"Oh," was the only thing I could say.

We walked a few meters away from the lonely table and we reached another completely lonely table. There, I saw Edward. He was sitting in his chair and when he saw me approaching he stood up and came towards me.

"You came," he said.

"Of course, Edward," I replied.

He led me to the table and told the guy to leave.

We sat and I was silent. He spoke first.

"Do you like it here?" he asked.

"Yeah; it is pretty good but Edward… this is very expensive."

"That isn't a problem, Bella. I can afford it," he said.

_Okay, rich man,_ I said in my mind.

I nodded to him.

"So, what would you like to drink?" he asked me.

"A beer," I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

After a few minutes a waiter came to our table and we ordered our drinks.

"What would you like to eat, Bella?" he asked again.

"Anything with meat would be good," I replied. I liked to eat! So much! But I wasn't fat.

"The same," Edward replied.

We thanked the waiter and he left. I was curious as to what he would say now.

"You wanna play twenty questions?" he asked suddenly.

"Play what?"

"You ask me one question, I answer and then I ask and you answer," he explained.

_This is easy for you, Bella! _My inner voice laughed.

"Okay," I replied slowly.

"But I have one rule," he warned me.

I waited.

"All questions must be answered."

This was going to be tough.

**A/N**

**Love it/Hate it, tell me.**

**This is your teaser for chapter 11!**

It was his turn this time.

"You have or had a boyfriend?" he asked.

I had been with three men in my whole life. Mike, Jacob, and James.

Actually, with Jacob Black we are best friends. Not the way that Alice and I are, but we are friends.

"Three men, in total. But I don't have one now," I answered.

He seemed disappointed.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Too many men have kissed those lips," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

**C u on Wednesday!**

**Until then, like a friend of mine says… **

**Peace, Love and Twilight **


	11. I love my life

**A/N **

**Hey! I am here again! I have chapter 11 for you today!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

I love my life

Previous

"_All questions must be answered."_

_This is going to be tough._

"Okay," I said again.

"Ladies first," he said. _He is a gentleman, isn't he?_ I wanted to start with an easy question.

"Hmm…What is your favorite color?" _That is all you've got Bella? _The voice shouted.

He smirked.

"My favorite color is blue because when you wear blue, you look absolutely stunning," he replied.

I blushed. I had worn blue all those days at the bank.

"And now I like red because you are adorable when you blush," he said and he lifted his hand to caress my cheek.

I blushed harder.

"My turn," he said. "Can you tell me your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," I replied.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

Before I spoke, I blushed even harder. "Me now."

I was thinking I had to ask him a more difficult question. I wanted to see how he would react.

"What are you doing for a living?" I asked.

_If he tells you he is a robber… _The voice warned me.

Without hesitation he answered. "I am a musician. I play piano."

He hit the right spot. I am in love with singing and he is playing the piano.

"I like it," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I have to ask now," he said. "You liked it when I was kissing you?" he asked.

I blushed, but I still answered.

"Yeah I liked it, very much."

He smirked again.

I had to ask my third question now.

"Do you believe that after the dinner I will come to your apartment or you will come to mine?" I asked.

He froze.

I shouldn't have said that.

"I am sorry… I didn't mean to…" He was still frozen and I blushed.

"No," he said.

"What?"

"No, Bella. I don't believe that after the dinner you will come to my apartment," he said.

Oh….

_Oh. My. God! _The voice spoke. _You are disappointed! My Bella is disappointed about the not-going-to his-apartment-tonight!_

Shut up, bitch! I said to the voice.

"Okay and sorry," I said.

"Oh no; don't be. I knew that you probably thought that, but I don't want to be such an asshole and take you to my apartment on our first date."

Our first date?

I like it.

We continued our game as the waiter brought our drinks and then our food.

I had asked him nineteen questions and he had asked me eighteen, as we made our way out of the restaurant.

It was his turn this time.

"You have or had a boyfriend?" he asked.

I had been with three men in my whole life. Mike, Jacob, and James.

Actually, with Jacob Black we are best friends. Not the way that Alice and I are, but we are friends.

"Three men, in total. But I don't have one now," I answered.

He seemed disappointed.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Too many men have kissed those lips," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I rested my hands on his chest and I could feel his breath on my face.

We were standing outside of the restaurant next to his car as he lips gently pressed on mine.

After he pulled away, he offered to take me home. I was only too happy to comply.

We reached my apartment and he kissed me once more before I exited the car.

"Thank you for tonight," I whispered as I fend off him.

"My pleasure," he whispered back. "I will come and pick you up tomorrow at eleven. Okay?"

Oh my God! Another date with him!

"Yeah, it's okay." He smirked and promptly left.

I love my life!

**A/N**

**I hope you like it! **** Don't forget… REVIEW!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**This is a teaser for chapter 12!**

"He stood in front of the man and then he stopped barking. I said sorry to him and the only thing that he was doing was smiling in a friendly way at me." I felt that that story was going to end pretty well.

"And then he gave me his card. And I read his name. Jasper Cullen." She took a deep breath.

"He told me that there are three or four people with the name Cullen in our area and I don't really understand why he told me that. Then he asked me to give him my phone number and I just gave it to him," she said.

"And Bella…" her eyes got wide as she spoke. "He was gorgeous." I froze. It wasn't normal for Alice to be surprised.

"He was the sexiest man I'd ever seen," she said in awe.

**Love ya! 3**

**See you on Saturday!**

**xxx**


	12. The Cullens

**A/N**

**Hey! I am here! I want to thank you about your reviews and to tell you one more time that I love you.**

**This is chapter 12…T****he Cullens. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 12

The Cullens

Previous

_Oh my God! Another date with him!_

"_Yeah, it's okay." He smirked and he left._

_I love my life!_

As I stepped inside the house I heard a man speaking. The voice was coming from the television. Alice was watching something? On television?

No way!

"Alice?" I said hesitantly.

"Mmm," she answered. What was she was watching and why was she so absorbed? I walked into the living room and I saw her lying on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still behind the couch.

"Hmm," she answered.

"Alice?" I leant to see her face. She was sleeping.

The weird thing was not that Alice was sleeping; it was that she was holding a piece of paper in her hands.

I took the paper and I read it.

It was numbers of cell phones and fax. And then I read the name.

Jasper Cullen.

Oh my God. Cullen. Just like Edward.

Maybe they are just having the same names. It's not such a big deal.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"Um, nothing," she answered as she immediately took the card from my hands.

"That is not 'nothing'. Tell me."

"No."

"Don't you want to tell me?" I asked.

"I want to, but I am afraid," she said.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of your reaction," she said. What the hell she was talking about?

"My reaction? Alice! What is going on here?" I asked. She was starting to piss me off.

She took a few deep breaths and then she opened her mouth.

"I met someone." Oh my God! My Alice met someone.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she confessed with a big smile. "You don't mind, do you?"

"You seem really happy, so I don't mind if someone is with my best friend," I said as I sat with her on the couch.

"I am happy. And thank you for understanding," she replied.

"Tell me about him."

"I was sitting here and I was bored so I decide to go for a walk," she recalled, as her smile grew bigger.

"Go on," I urged eagerly.

"I went down to the park and I was really glad that I was alone there," she continued.

"There I sat at a bench and I saw someone standing by the right wall. At the beginning I ignored him and I was paying attention to Paris." I was glad that he had taken our dog with her. Her mother had him the days we were at the Bank and she didn't go out with him at all. She was supposed to have him on the days that we would go to Italy for our trip and I didn't worry so much about him.

"You took Paris," I said in relief.

"Yeah, I did."

"And then what happened?" I asked her.

"Then the man walked away and Paris started barking! I hadn't any idea why he was doing that and then as the man was walking he went after him. And of course I went after Paris," she said. I could tell that she wasn't very pissed with him.

"He stood in front of the man and then he stopped barking. I said sorry to him and the only thing that he was doing was smiling in a friendly way at me." I felt that that story was going to end pretty well.

"And then he gave me his card. And I read his name. Jasper Cullen." She took a deep breath.

"He told me that there are three or four people with the name Cullen in our area and I don't really understand why he told me that. Then he asked me to give him my phone number and I just gave it to him," she said.

"And Bella…" her eyes got wide as she spoke. "He was gorgeous." I froze. It wasn't normal for Alice to be surprised.

"He was the sexiest man I'd ever seen," she said in awe.

"Okay, when will you meet him?" I asked.

"I don't know! He didn't call!" she said.

"Okay, tell me when he calls," I said and I stood up from the couch. "I have a date with Edward tomorrow, by the way," I said as I was walking towards my bedroom.

They were three or four Cullens; in our area.

That was interesting.

**A/N **

**This is the end and I want you to let me know what you think.**

**Oh, I want to thank my beta ****xxrach97****. Thank you Rachel!**

**Teaser for Chapter 13!**

"Can you take Paris with you?" I asked.

"Um, no?" She was in front of the door ready to leave.

"Okay fine, I will take him. I'll tell Edward," I mumbled to myself. I was going to call my friend Irina to watch him. I won't take him with me.

"Thank you! Bye," she sang as she closed the door behind her.

I had twenty minutes until Edward arrived so I decided to watch something on television. I really wanted the time to pass.

I turned it on and it had the news channel.

"_Yesterday, the robbers left the Bank that they had __conceived…" _

**Love ya!**

**C u on Monday!**

**xxx**


	13. The Third Cullen

**A/N**

**Hey! I am back! I have to tell you that in this chapter, Alice is like my baby sister who always wants to 'borrow' my possessions. **

**I hope you like my chapter and I have to make a purpose. **

**Can we reach 80 reviews? I know you guys rock and I would LOVE to see if WE can reach that!**

**Oh, no more talking! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

The third Cullen

Previous

_They are three or four Cullens; in our area._

_That was interesting._

It was ten in the morning and I was in the shower. The hot water was caressing my skin and I felt so much pleasure.

Alice was downstairs and she was making us breakfast.

I stepped out of the shower and I wrapped a towel around my body. Then I went in my room, got dressed in a minute and then I realized I was hungry.

I went into the kitchen and saw that she was already eating.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice said with a big smile. She wanted something, I was sure of it.

"What do you want?" I asked her, as I put a big slice of bread in my mouth.

"I don't want something!" she said.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay! Okay!" she said. I waited. "Um…your car?" It was like a question. No way! I had waited to get my baby for eight months and I had driven it only once. No way!

"Alice! Why do you want my Porsche?" I asked her.

"Bella, it's the 911 Porsche in yellow; I want it because I want to impress Jasper today."

"Did he ask you out?"

"Yeah, he did," she said as her smile grew bigger and bigger.

"Okay, so you want my car?"

"Yes, please!" she begged.

"No."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you don't need a car to impress Jasper. I think you should go on your feet. Where do you have to go?" I asked.

"At the park. Where we met," she said.

"Alice, the park is like two steps from here!"

"Yes, but I really need you car!"

"You don't need a car, or expensive clothes to impress someone. If he wants to be with you, it would be because he likes you. Not your car," I said to her. This was totally true.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Okay then. I am leaving now," she said as she stood up.

"Can you take Paris with you?" I asked.

"Um, no?" She was in front of the door ready to leave.

"Okay fine, I will take him. I'll tell Edward," I mumbled to myself. I was going to call my friend Irina to watch him. I won't take him with me.

"Thank you! Bye," she sang as she closed the door behind her.

I had twenty minutes until Edward arrived so I decided to watch something on television. I really wanted the time to pass.

I turned it on and it had the news channel.

"_Yesterday, the robbers left the Bank that they had __conceived…" _It was our Bank! The Bank that we were locked in.

"_The owner of the Bank, Carlisle Cullen, was relieved about the fact that the robbers had eventually left the Bank after three days of deduction…" _The woman continued.

I guess Carlisle Cullen was the third Cullen.

But why would Edward decide to rob a Bank whose owner was someone that he knew? Because I am sure he knew him. If I had at least someone with the same surname as me I would have known him.

I am sure he knew him.

And I am going to ask him. What were these 'personal reasons'? He told me that he and his friends had robbed the Bank for personal reasons. What connection did these personal reasons have with the third Cullen or his Bank?

I think I deserved to know and I will know.

**A/N**

**Don't forget to leave a review. If I reach 80 I will post one more chapter. Thank you so much for reading anyway!**

**Teaser for Chapter 14**

"So do you own a Porsche which costs a half million?"

"It was my dad's present for my fourteen birthday." He had wanted me to drive it when I was seventeen. He was saving money for years.

"Lucky you," he smiled. "Come in," he said, and I jumped into his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I had strapped myself in.

"You will see," he said and he started the car.

I was wondering when the right time to ask him about the Cullens was. I couldn't wait any longer.

"This morning, I was watching the news and I heard about the robbery," I mentioned casually.

**Love u guys! **

**Sofia,**

**xxx**


	14. Truths

**A/N **

**Last chapter I said that I wanted 80 reviews. I have 77 now, but I want to thank you anyway!**

**This is chapter 14 which is long, but they will be longer than this!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Truths

Previous

_What connection had these personal reasons with the third Cullen or his Bank?_

_I think I deserved to know and I will know._

After I turned the TV off I stepped out of my apartment and went outside the building to wait for Edward. I was wondering if he was still thinking about the police thing. I obviously liked him, but I don't know if he still believes that I am going to give his name to the police.

Of course not. I could never give his name to the police. Not only because I liked him, but because of my parents' issue. Like me, my parents were locked in a grocery store, not in a Bank, by robbers. After the robbers had taken the money they left, but my dad was the chief of the police and he knew them. They were from his town - our town. The town I spent thirteen years of my life in. Forks.

My parents knew them; my dad started looking for them the minute he got out of the grocery store. Big mistake. My mom told him that it wasn't so necessary to go after them, but my dad was very stubborn, like me. He went after the robbers, being the police man that he was. My mom couldn't leave him doing this alone, weapon-less, so she went to the police station and asked for help. She gave the names and the police started to look for them. Some cops went to help my dad, but it was too late. My mom went to her brother's house to tell him what was happening. When she couldn't wait for my dad to come back, she stepped out of my uncle's house.

She saw many people standing together forming a circle. She ran there and she saw my dad dead. They had shot him.

My mom was crying for three days at my uncle's house. I was there and I was trying to calm her down. It was hard for me that I had lost my dad.

Little did I know that, that third day they could kill my mom as well.

She decided to go out for a walk to get some fresh air, to forget my dad's death for a while. She never came back.

Later the police told us that it was the same guys who had killed my dad.

I was fourteen, and I was saying to myself that I had to be strong. Of course my uncle Fill was taking care of me, but I was missing my parents.

So, when they had locked us in the Bank, I was sure that I'd die. I didn't mind so much because I knew I would die, so it was only a matter of time.

Fortunately, no one got hurt. And I found a boyfriend. The robber.

Wait. What? A boyfriend?

No, Edward wasn't my boyfriend. He hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend, so I couldn't tell that he was my boyfriend.

As I was thinking, a tear escaped my eye. A tear full of love for my parents and Edward.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on Edward and not my parents.

"Bella," I heard his voice.

I opened my eyes and I saw him standing in front of me, next to his car. Thank God; I wasn't crying.

His car? He had my Porsche!

Well, not exactly my Porsche, because it was black, but it was still the Porsche 911.

"Is this your car?" I asked in disbelief as I took a few steps closer to him.

"Yeah, I have two cars. One silver Volvo, the one you saw yesterday, and this," he said.

"No, no, no. This is my car," I said.

"What?"

"Look over there," I told him as I pointed towards my car.

"WOW," he exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah."

"So do you own a Porsche which costs a half million?"

"It was my dad's present for my fourteen birthday." He had wanted me to drive it when I was seventeen. He was saving money for years.

"Lucky you," he smiled. "Come in," he said, and I jumped into his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I had strapped myself in.

"You will see," he said and he started the car.

I was wondering when the right time to ask him about the Cullens was.

I couldn't wait any longer.

"This morning, I was watching the news and I heard about the robbery," I mentioned casually.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, and I learnt something I didn't know before," I informed him.

"And what was that?" He was really curious.

"That the owner of the Bank is Mr. Carlisle Cullen. Do you know him?" I asked.

He froze.

"Do you know him, Edward?" I repeated.

"Yes," he answered, still frozen.

"How long have you know him for?"

"Twenty four years." Wait a minute! What? How old was he?

"Whoa, Edward; how old are you?" I asked him doubtfully.

"Twenty four," he replied, starting to calm down.

He had known him for twenty four years. Since he was born?

"Edward, this is impossible. You knew him since you were born?" I asked, completely confused.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Who is he?" I asked. I didn't get it! What was going on here?

With his eyes on the road, he took a deep breath and he answered.

"He is my father."

**A/N**

**This is the end of the chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**And I have a teaser for you.**

**Hot Teaser for Chapter 15**

"I see you like my boobs," I whispered to him. He looked up at me.

"Are you crazy? I love them!" he said as he buried his face again in my boobs.

After a minute of kissing and touching, he spoke.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. He wanted to play. I liked it. He wanted me to suck his cock? Okay!

"Yeah, I am," I said eagerly. I put my hand on his cock. He froze and moaned in pleasure at the same time.

"I didn't mean this," he said. Oh. My cheeks were red and I was blushing harder and harder as he looked at me.

"I mean, it is morning. Don't you want breakfast?" he asked. I didn't speak. I felt so embarrassed.

"Hey, don't be ashamed," he said as his lips met mine only for a second. I didn't speak. "I would love to see your fleshy lips around my cock," he said as he kissed me one more time. "But not now, honey," he said as he leant down to kiss me one more time.

**Love u!**

**C u on Saturday**

**Sofia **

**xxx**


	15. The Piano

**A/N**

**Here I am! Hellooo! Thank you for the reviews guys! I have to warn you that a make out situation is coming…So if you don't want to read that part….just skip it.**

**Don't forget; rated by M for language and lemons..!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

The Piano

Previous

_With his eyes on the road he took a deep breath and he answered._

"_He is my father"_

"What?" I asked in shock. The owner of the Bank was his father. He had robbed the Bank his father owned.

"He is my father, Bella," he repeated his words. The third Cullen was his father.

"Then, wh- why did you…" I didn't know what to say.

I forced the words out.

"Why did you and your friends rob your father's Bank?" That didn't make any sense!

"They are not my friends," he said with his eyes still fixed on the road as he was trying to park the car.

"Who are they?"

"Em and the other guy are my brothers; you know Rosalie," he said. His brothers? Oh my God! But why he would do something like that?

"Why don't we go inside?" he asked me. He got out of the car and came to the other side to open my door. He showed me a door a few meters away from the car and we stepped inside a room.

Wow!

My eyes were open wide as I surveyed my surroundings in awe.

A big black piano was in the middle of the small room. Was this his apartment?

I took a step forward because I wanted to touch the piano.

My mom had one white piano. She used to play and I watched her, singing along. I never tried to play the piano but I knew the basics. I knew how to read music, for example, but not particularly well.

I took another step forward and reached out my hand to touch the piano. The wood was so perfect, because it reminded me of my mom's piano, but in a black color.

"You like it?" I heard his voice whisper. I couldn't speak. This was so perfect, so amazing. I didn't know what to say. It reminded me of my mom so much.

Suddenly a tear escaped me eyes. What was going on with the tears? I was crying too often.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I love it," I answered his previous question. I turned around to see him standing right behind me. He saw the tear.

"Bella, what-" He didn't finish his sentence because I crushed my lips on his.

His hands went around my waist and because I am short, he leant down to make the kiss deeper.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands went on my ass as he lifted it, put in on the piano and wrapped his hands around my body.

We were kissing and my hands went towards his blouse, pulling it off him. When he was topless he put his hands on my shirt to take it off me.

When we were both topless, I realized that I wanted him to take me.

But not here.

"Edward," I whispered against his lips.

"What?" he asked.

"Not on the piano."

He froze. Then he realized my words and he took me in his lap, my legs around his waist and his hands on my back.

He put me on the couch and he was kissing me.

I was wearing a polka dotted red bra that was a little bit smaller than the other bra of mine, and it was pressing my boobs tightly.

His lips went on my neck and I was moaning softly. Then his lips went on my boobs and he was moaning.

"I see you like my boobs," I whispered to him. He looked up at me.

"Are you crazy? I love them!" he said as he buried his face again in my boobs.

After a minute of kissing and touching, he spoke.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. He wanted to play. I liked it. He wanted me to suck his cock? Okay!

"Yeah, I am," I said eagerly. I put my hand on his cock. He froze and moaned in pleasure at the same time.

"I didn't mean this," he said. Oh. My cheeks were red and I was blushing harder and harder as he looked at me.

"I mean, it is morning. Don't you want breakfast?" he asked. I didn't speak. I felt so embarrassed.

"Hey, don't be ashamed," he said as his lips met mine only for a second. I didn't speak. "I would love to see your fleshy lips around my cock," he said as he kissed me one more time. "But not now, honey," he said as he leant down to kiss me one more time.

After a minute I spoke.

"Yes Edward, I am hungry," I said finally, answering his previous question.

We stood up and he headed into a hallway.

"Um, what do you want to eat?" he asked from the other room. This place was too small. How was it possible to have two rooms?

"I don't know. Whatever you will eat."

"Okay," he answered back.

I was wondering if I could touch the piano. I took a step closer to it, and I pressed one key.

It didn't sound like my mom's piano but it was similar.

I took another step closer, and a second, and third…

I sat on the little chair in front of the piano. I put my hands on the keys and hesitantly started to push them. I decided to play a song that my mom always used to play.

I pushed the right keys, and the song started to fill the air.

I made a few mistakes at the beginning because I didn't really remember what my mom had taught me.

But after a few notes, I was playing quite well.

I was hesitant at first and wanted to sing the song, but Edward might hear.

Finally, I sang the first lyrics of the song.

"_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round." _I took a big breath.

"_Turnaround, every now and then I get a__  
><em>_little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears."_ I didn't even remember how long since I had last sung that song.

"_Turnaround, every now and then I get a__  
><em>_little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by." _I really liked this song. I sang a little more but my voice started to sing too loud.

_"__And I need you now tonight__  
>And<em>_ I need you more than ever__  
><em>_And if you'll only hold me tight__  
><em>_We'll be holding on forever..."_

My voice was too loud but I didn't care. I wanted to sing my mom's favourite song.

"_And we'll only be making it right__  
><em>_Cause we'll never be wrong, tog-" _Then I heard a thud.

I stopped singing and playing and I focused on Edward who was looking at me with wide eyes and he was holding a disc, which was now on the floor.

Was he angry because I touched his piano?

By the look of his eyes I could tell he was definitely angry with me.

**A/N**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Teaser for Chapter 16**

"But Edward, you said that-"

"I know I know I said that… But I am not…" he didn't finish his sentence.

He was not ready, not yet anyway.

"Okay, Edward. I understand," I said.

"Thank you." Then again he buried his face into my neck and I was moaning.

I had questions though. Several questions.

"Is this your apartment?" I asked.

I felt him laugh on my neck.

"No, Bella. This is the place I practice in," he said. Oh. He had two apartments. The practice apartment and the original one.

We stood by his piano for several minutes, kissing and touching.

**Love ya all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	16. Sing

**A/N**

**Oh my God! 93 reviews! I love you! And I forgot to tell you that the song that Bella sang in the last chapter was ****Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler.**

**Anyway, so this chapter 16 and the ones who were wondering about Edward being angry with Bella just read this chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 16

Sing

Previous

_Was he angry because I touched his piano?_

_By the look of his eyes I could tell he was definitely angry with me._

I stood up, stepping away from his piano immediately and I looked at him.

"Edward, I am- I- I am so sorry Edward, I- I didn't mean to-"

He cut me off. "Why did you stop?" he asked. I thought he was angry with me.

"I didn't ask for your permission to play your piano. I am sorry," I apologized. He picked the food from the floor and he approached me.

He put the disc on the couch and he looked me in the eyes. He put his hand on my cheek as he whispered.

"Can you play again?" he asked.

"I- I ca-… Su- Sure," I said hesitantly.

I sat on the piano again, still without my shirt, and I started to play a song that I had played for three years. It had been three years since I last played. Since I was nineteen.

I pushed the keys but I didn't sing. I didn't like my voice so much, even if I really enjoyed singing.

I didn't sing but I could feel Edward wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Please, sing," he almost begged.

I took a deep breath and I started to sing.

"_How can I decide what is right? When you clouding up my mind? I can't win your losing fight all the time. All the time__…"_

I took another deep breath.

"_Not gonna ever own what is mine, when you always taking sides, but you want to take away my pride, no not this time, not this time..." _What if he didn't like my voice? Or the way I was playing?

"_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well. How did we get here? Well, I think I know." _Then a pair of hands surrounded my wrists and I stopped playing.

I knew he didn't like the way I was playing. Damn it!

"You didn't like the-" I tried to ask but his lips meet mine hungrily. His hands went towards the back of my neck, pushing my face to his.

I wasn't prepared for this kiss; so deep and so sudden. I didn't take a good breath so I pulled away first to breathe.

"Bella," Edward said with his eyes wide. "That was awesome," he said in awe.

"Yes, Edward, it was. Your kisses are always-"

"Not the kisses," he interrupted me. "The way you sing. Your voice is perfect," he said as he leant down to kiss me one more time.

"Really?" I asked when our lips finally separated.

"Yes, your voice is… I don't know what to say," he said.

"Well… thank you," I said finally.

He smiled as he buried his face in my neck.

Suddenly I remembered something.

"You didn't tell me about your father," I said.

He breathed heavily. "Can't we skip this part?" he asked.

"But Edward, you said that-"

"I know I know I said that… But I am not…" he didn't finish his sentence.

He was not ready, not yet anyway.

"Okay, Edward. I understand," I said.

"Thank you." Then again he buried his face into my neck and I was moaning.

I had questions though. Several questions.

"Is this your apartment?" I asked.

I felt him laugh on my neck.

"No, Bella. This is the place I practice in," he said. Oh. He had two apartments. The practice apartment and the original one.

We stood by his piano for several minutes, kissing and touching.

After a few kisses he told me that we needed to be fed. So, we started to eat the food that he had brought.

We ate in silence for a while until he spoke.

"You are interested to be a professional singer?"

Hell, yes. I wanted to be a professional singer but I couldn't. I had been searching for a job as a singer for months now. I was waiting for some piano bars that I had called to call me back, but I was sure they didn't want a short brunette.

"Yes I am. But I can't," I said.

"I doubt that," he said.

What was on his mind?

I hated surprises.

**A/N**

**The song is ****Decode by Paramore.**

**Teaser for chapter 17**

"Will you give it to me?" he asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Why not?" he asked me, confused.

"Because I don't have yours either," I said with a big smile. I was teasing him.

"I will give it to you, right now," he said as we got into his car. We sat in our seats and he grabbed a card.

"This is my card," he said.

"Thank you," I said and I grabbed a pen from my bag. "Give me your hand," I ordered.

"I beg your pardon?" he said.

"Just give me your hand Edward," I said again. He obeyed and he gave me his right hand.

"I want the palm that you don't use to entertain Mr. Big. I don't want to it to be… disappeared." I said with laughter.

**Thank u 4 ****reading!**

**Love u!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	17. Mr Big

**A/N**

**I have some bad news to tell you… (Please don't be mad at me)**

**On Saturday, I won't be able to give you a new chapter. **** Sorry… (I won't be in town)**

**Anyway, in this Chapter we have a lemon so if you don't want to read it, just skip it.**

Chapter 17

Mr. Big

Previous

_What was on his mind?_

_I hated surprises._

After we had finished our piano-kissing-touching thing we got out of the small apartment. We had our hands wrapped together when he spoke.

"I don't have your phone number."

Yes, he didn't.

"I know you don't have it," I answered.

"Will you give it to me?" he asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Why not?" he asked me, confused.

"Because I don't have yours either," I said with a big smile. I was teasing him.

"I will give it to you, right now," he said as we got into his car. We sat in our seats and he grabbed a card.

"This is my card," he said.

"Thank you," I said and I grabbed a pen from my bag. "Give me your hand," I ordered.

"I beg your pardon?" he said.

"Just give me your hand Edward," I said again. He obeyed and he gave me his right hand.

"I want the palm that you don't use to entertain Mr. Big. I don't want to it to be… disappeared." I said with laughter.

He looked me with wide eyes.

"Mr. Big? You named my cock?" he asked, confused. I nodded.

Without another word he gave me his left hand and I wrote my phone on it.

"Yes, I named your cock," I answered. He was sceptical for a moment.

"How do you know he is… you know, Big?" he said uncomfortably.

I smirked.

"When your body is against me, I can feel him pushing against my stomach. And I have to say, yeah, he is big," I said, laughing.

He took a deep breath but he didn't speak.

I decided to continue my speech.

"Plus, I touched him. So, I am so sure he is very big." I stopped and I thought about it for a moment.

"No, no. Wrong words. You are big," I said with a big smile on my face.

He didn't speak. Perhaps my words had offended him or something? I am sure that every man wanted a girl to tell him that his cock is big, but what if Edward wasn't one of them?

"Edward, I am sorry if you feel uncomfo-"

"It is uncomfortable but not mentally," he said with his eyes on the road as he was driving.

"Oh," was the only thing I could say.

I thought about it a little more.

"What can I do for you?" I asked playfully. He looked at me but he didn't say a word.

_He wants your lips on him Bella! _The voice said happily.

I have to agree with you with that, I replied to the voice.

I looked at him one more time and then I leaned to his waist. My eyes were on his, now hard, cock. I put my hands on his pants and I unzipped the zipper.

"Oh, Bella," he said as I put my hand inside his boxers. I could feel Mr. Big on my hand, warm and hard as a rock.

I pulled his panties and boxers down to his knees and I looked him in the eyes.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Edward." And then I put him in my mouth.

He moaned when my lips were sucking his hard cock. I put my hands on his balls, playing with them.

"Oh my God," he moaned and I smiled on his cock. My head was going up and down on his penis and my palms were still massaging his balls.

I have to say that he was bigger than I thought.

Then I heard him whisper something.

"Oh fuck, deeper," he said with a whispered moan.

I did as he said until his cock hit the back of my throat. After one more up and down of my head I heard his voice.

"I am cumming, Bella."

And then his hot cum filled my mouth. I swallowed, licked my lips and I stood up to see his face.

His eyes were closed, as he whispered.

"Bella, your lips are…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Wait. Were his eyes closed?

"Edward, watch the tree!" I yelled and then all went black as I collapsed with my back at the windshield.

**A/N**

**Leave a review!**

**Teaser for Chapter 18**

"You are sorry for what?"

"I am sorry because I had my eyes closed and was driving at the same time," he said.

"I am the one who made you… close your eyes. I am so sorry Edward," I said.

"Yeah, it was awesome," he said with a big smile.

Suddenly I remembered something.

"Is the car okay?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes it is. Only two thousand dollars worth of damage," he said.

ONLY TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS?

"I am so sorry Edward; I promise I will give it to you-"

"What?" he asked, interrupting me.

"I want to give the money to you," I said.

"No way! I can afford it." He protested. "Please, tell me that you will forget about the money?" he asked me.

I thought about his offer for a minute.

"Um… okay. I have one rule though," I said.

**Love ya! (And sorry!)**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	18. The Hospital

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I am sorry that I didn't update two days ago but I didn't have other choice. **

**And I have to say that I love you even more because you know what? I have 103 reviews! *happy dance* Thank you all! Anyway, this is chapter 18 and I hope you like it. Rated by M for language and lemons.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

The Hospital

Previous

"_Edward, watch the tree!" I yelled and then all went black as I collapsed with my back on the windshield._

…

All I could feel was pain all over my body. I was wondering, is Edward okay? Did he hurt much?

I couldn't open my eyes but I could hear Edward screaming. Thank God, he was okay.

"Just try your best!" he yelled with anger to someone.

"And why do I have to do that?" a man responded. His voice was similar to Edward's.

"Because she is my fucking girlfriend and I want her alive!" he yelled again. He was yelling about me to someone.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the man asked.

"Yes she is, and I want her safe and sound," Edward said but his voice was calmer now.

"Hey, it is not my fault that you crashed into a tree!" the man shouted.

"No, it is not your fault that we crashed, but it is your fault that, when I called you to come with an ambulance, you told me you were busy! She could have lost much more blood than she already has!"

The other man didn't speak.

After a second I heard Edward's voice.

"I am right, and you know it!" Who the hell was the other man?

"Yes, I know it, but I thought that it wasn't such a big deal. Like-" Edward cut him off.

"Like what? When I was a kid? I am NOT a kid anymore. I am NOT weak anymore," he yelled. I couldn't hear the other man's voice.

"Now please, dad, leave us alone." DAD? He was talking to his dad like that?

"As you wish, son." And then I heard a door open and close quickly.

After a minute of silence, I found the strength to open my eyes. I was in a white-blue room and I was lying on a bed. Hospital.

"Edward?" I called.

"Oh my God Bella! How are you feeling?" he asked.

I was in pain, but I could handle it with him by my side. He was sitting on a chair near the bed I was lying on.

"I am okay. What happened?"

"We crashed. Because I didn't notice a tree," he said with a sad voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I checked his body with my eyes.

"Yes I am okay, because I had the airbag. But you… I am so sorry Bella," he apologized sincerely.

"You are sorry for what?"

"I am sorry because I had my eyes closed and was driving at the same time," he said.

"I am the one who made you… close your eyes. I am so sorry Edward," I said blushing.

"Yeah, it was awesome," he said with a big smile.

Suddenly I remembered something.

"Is the car okay?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes it is. Only two thousand dollars worth of damage," he said.

ONLY TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS?

"I am so sorry Edward; I promise I will give it to you-"

"What?" he asked, interrupting me.

"I want to give the money to you," I said.

"No way! I can afford it." He protested. "Please, tell me that you will forget about the money?" he asked me.

I thought about his offer for a minute.

"Um… okay. I have one rule though," I said.

"Anything," he promised.

"I want you to apologize to your dad," I said while I watched his face pale.

"You heard us," he realized; I simply nodded. "I can't do that," he said and he looked down at his feet.

"Why?" I asked. He took a deep breath and then I heard his tired-angry voice.

"Because he didn't come when I needed him," he answered. "He is a doctor and when I say, 'Dad I need an ambulance', I demand him to be with me. To support me. He never did. Not because he doesn't love us. Because he thinks we are weak kids and he never takes us seriously." Too much information. I assumed he was ready to tell me his story. I let him continue.

"This is why we robbed his bank," he explained. We? Oh. He and his brothers. "He thought we could do nothing. He though that we were weak-willed creatures." He was that bad?

"We wanted to do something to make him understand that we are powerful. That we had the strength to do something big and… you know. Something to scare him."

WOW! This was a nice story!

"Thank you for telling me, Edward," I said as I tried to lift my body from the bed to reach his face. I wanted to kiss him.

I made a sudden move and the pain hit my back.

"Bella, don't move, please!" he said as he put his hand on my chest to push me back onto the bed.

"What is your dad doing here anyway?" I asked suddenly.

"He was taking care of you and he owns the hospital." His father owned a bank and a hospital. They were rich.

"You have sutures on your back but mostly bruises and scratches," he informed me. That could explain the pain.

"It's okay, I don't hurt so much," I lied. "When will I be able to go home?" I asked.

"In a few hours, if you are ready."

"Okay, but first let me call my friend to tell her that I will be home in a few hours," I asked.

"I have told her, already," he said.

"What? Do you know her, or her phone number?"

"She called a few hours ago to ask you about something and I answered your phone. I hope you don't mind; she yelled at me because she said I have no right to answer your phone. I told her that I know that and I will never do that again. I told her that you are in the hospital and that you are okay, and she seemed very upset. She said to call her." I am going to kill her!

"Edward I am sorry, she didn't mean to offend you," I apologized.

"No, don't apologize. I know I have no right to pick up your phone or something like that. This is your property and despite the fact that I am in love with you, I understand your friend." he said.

_Oh my God; he loves you!_

"Did you say that you lo-love me?" I asked.

"That is exactly what I said," he said and he put his lips on mine. After a minute he pulled away and he looked at me. He was nervous.

"Um, Bella, I was wondering… if you want to… I mean…you want to go to my home with me after we will leave from here, to spend the day. I want to watch you," he asked.

I thought about it for a while. "Yes, I'd love to," I answered.

"Okay, I will help you to stand up and then we will go to my home. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

He said that he loved me and I didn't answer him. Did he think that I am not in love with him? I am but I am not ready to tell him yet.

Maybe when we are at his house, I will be ready.

**A/N**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Teaser for Chapter 19!**

"Um, yes. Okay. Can't you give me a shirt of yours?" I asked. I felt completely relaxed inside his apartment.

"Yes, sure, I can," he said and we walked to his wardrobe. He pulled out a white shirt and he gave it to me.

"Thank you," I said and I started to undress myself in front of him.

"I can… go out-outside… if you… um…want-"

"No, no. I am comfortable," I said as I pulled my pants down. I was wearing the same clothes as the moment we had crashed. How many days or hours had passed?

"What is the date today?" I asked as I pulled his shirt over my head.

"Tuesday tenth of September," he said in a very formal style and voice.

"I was in the hospital for two days?" I asked, wide eyed. And I have my birthday on Friday.

"Yes you were. Alice came to visit you a lot, but you were sleeping. She told me to tell you that Jasper had asked her to be his girlfriend, after the call." Alice had a boyfriend officially! Oh my God! I am so happy for her.

"I am happy," I announced. Edward came near me and he put his hand on my waist and pointed to the bed. I walked towards it and he went again at his wardrobe and undressed himself as well. When he was only with his boxers on, he looked at me.

**Love u!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	19. Sleep

**So, um…I don't know what to say. You know as always, I love reviewers and readers (although they don't leave a comment) I love all of you anyway.**

**This is Chapter 19 and I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Sleep

Previous

_Maybe when we are at his house, I will be ready._

…

After a few hours, we left the hospital. My body was in so much pain, as I was walking to go to Edward's car. It was the silver Volvo this time.

He was a few steps behind me; he wanted to watch me from behind because; he said that, if I fell down he would catch me. I told him that it wasn't necessary but he didn't listen to me.

We reached his car and he opened the door for me. I stepped inside the car, slowly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I decide to lie.

"Yes, I am okay," I answered. I've never been a good liar but I was hoping that someone may believe me.

He didn't.

"I don't like when you are lying. It makes me feel stupid," he said as he helped me with my seatbelt.

"You are not stupid. And I am trying to forget my pain; so don't remind me," I said honestly.

He didn't respond.

After we were on the road, he didn't speak at all. I decide to remain quiet as well.

After a minute he spoke.

"Bella, I am sorry. You are in unnecessary pain and it is my fault. If you don't want to, we won't do oral again," he announced. Oh no! He thought of himself as the offender.

"No, Edward. You are not responsible for what happened. No one is. You were distracted," I said as a red colour appeared in my face. I ignored the embarrassing blush and continued. "Plus, I love to have Mr. Big in my mouth," I said and looked at him.

He didn't look me back.

"Honey, I can't look at you. My eyes must be on the road." I understood of course.

"Okay," I said happily.

After that, we didn't speak. We were silent all the way to his home. He slowed down when we reached the outside of a big house.

He helped me out of his car and then he held my hand when we walked, and stepped into a house.

Then I couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time.

There, in front of me, stood a big white grand piano. It was so similar to my mother's.

Then I looked at the piano carefully and I saw the dent. The dent that I had made on my mother's piano when I was six. I was holding a spoon and I was playing with it around the piano. When the spoon hit the wood of the piano, I thought that my mom was going to yell at me and never forgive me for the dent that I had caused. But she was very patient with me, and she never yelled at me. She was a little sad though, but I was apologizing to her for about six months after the event.

And now, I was standing in front of the dent. Was Edward playing with the spoon as well?

Or had he just hit it?

I looked at him.

"I see you like pianos," he said.

"Yes, I love pianos because my mom used to play when we were at my home. She had a white piano just like this," I said and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And she doesn't play anymore?" he asked. I decided to answer as diplomatically as I could.

"No, she doesn't play anymore. She can't actually." Then because I didn't want him to continue asking me about my mom, I lowered my hand until I reached his pants.

He moaned but pulled away.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. You need to rest and I would suggest you go to sleep, love." It was the first time he had called me 'love'.

I stood on my tiptoes and I put my mouth on his ear. "I love you too," I whispered.

A big bright smile appeared on his face and then he leaned down to kiss me.

When he pulled away he whispered, "We should go to sleep." We? He was going to lay with me? Okay!

"My bedroom is in there…" and he pointed into a room. "… And you will sleep in it. I will sleep on the couch."

"Of course not! You are not sleeping on the couch!" I replied angrily. "You will sleep in your bed with me."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I am sure," I said as I pressed my lips on his.

He put me in his lap and he carried me to his bedroom. He put me on the bed and he looked at me.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I asked.

"Yes, sure, but… You are wearing your clothes Bella." Oh; I didn't have my pyjamas with me! I hope he don't mind if I wore a shirt of his.

"Um, yes. Okay. Can't you give me a shirt of yours?" I asked. I felt completely relaxed inside his apartment.

"Yes, sure, I can," he said and we walked to his wardrobe. He pulled out a white shirt and he gave it to me.

"Thank you," I said and I started to undress myself in front of him.

"I can… go out-outside… if you… um…want-"

"No, no. I am comfortable," I said as I pulled my pants down. I was wearing the same clothes as the moment we had crashed. How many days or hours had passed?

"What is the date today?" I asked as I pulled his shirt over my head.

"Tuesday tenth of September," he said in a very formal style and voice.

"I was in the hospital for two days?" I asked, wide eyed. And I have my birthday on Friday.

"Yes you were. Alice came to visit you a lot, but you were sleeping. She told me to tell you that Jasper had asked her to be his girlfriend, after the call." Alice had a boyfriend officially! Oh my God! I am so happy for her.

"I am happy," I announced. Edward came near me and he put his hand on my waist and pointed to the bed. I walked towards it and he went again at his wardrobe and undressed himself as well. When he was only with his boxers on, he looked at me.

"You don't mind if…" He wanted to sleep in his boxers. I had no problem with that!

_I know you don't! _The voice said.

Hush! I replied, inside my head.

"No, I don't mind," I answered.

He smiled and he came near me to sit with me on the bed.

Then he lay on the bed and he motioned to me to go on his lap, which I did with happiness.

"I want you to sleep now, my love," he said.

"Only if you sleep with me," I said as I buried my face in his neck.

"I will," he said as he wrapped his arms around me tighter. Then Morpheus came and took me with him into a dreamful sleep.

**A/N**

**Morpheus is a Greek God. Ancient Greeks believed that the God of sleep (and dreams) was Morpheus.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell me.**

**Teaser for Chapter 20**

"Okay, my man. I love you," I said.

"I love you too honey," he said and hung up.

He was mad at me! I couldn't stand it. I love him too much to make him sad.

I stood up from the bed and looked around to find my clothes. When I found them, about ten minutes later, I heard Edward whispering something.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked as I pulled my blouse over my head.

"You said you…" He started to ask but he stopped. He stood up and he came near me.

"What is it Edward?"

"You said you love me! And now… he is your boy?" he said and he put his hand on my cheek. He was angry and sad at the same time.

"What are you-" my phone rang and it cut me off. Before I could touch the phone he grabbed it and he looked at me.

"Is he him? Your boy? Your man?" he asked. Before I could answer he picked up the phone.

**Love ya guys!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	20. Anthony

**A/N**

**Wooo! This is Chapter 20! I want to thank some reviewers…**

***ADADancer, Ziaro.x and ****KristenStewartFan****because he/she ALWAYS leave a review… Thank you for not being tired!**

*******Pianogirl05**** because she always leave a review as well but, on Wednesday she wrote "I always love reading this story!" and she made my day!**

***** **RandomCrazyHoney**** because he/she made my day too once with a really good review! **

**I love you all anyway but I wanted to thank those people.**

**So THANK YOU!**

**One more thing…um…I start school on Monday (sorry) and I don't really know if I can update the days I have told you that I would…sorry : ( **

**Enough with the talking…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Anthony

Previous

"_Only if you sleep with me," I said as I buried my face in his neck._

"_I will," he said as he wrapped his arms around me tighter. Then __Morpheus__ came and took me with him into a dreamful sleep._

The next morning, I was feeling relatively well. Most of the pain had vanished and I was so happy for that. And about the sutures that Edward said that I had, there was only one on the back of my neck. He had overreacted.

I think that the medicine I was swallowing every twelve hours helped a bit.

I thought that I had to tell that to my grandfather. But not with the creepy details. My grandfather was the person I had loved the most in my life. I still love him and as the years pass, I love him even more.

He was by my side when my parents died. He had spent two years with me in my uncle's house and then he returned to his country, Greece.

He was an original Greek man and I was very proud of him. He was coming to see me very often. Actually he was spending six to eight months here, only for me.

I have to mention that my grandfather, Anthony, was the most gorgeous old man I have ever met. I know that may sound weird, but compared to other men of the older generation, my grandfather was beyond perfect. I don't know why I think he is perfect. Nobody is. But I can't help it.

He was a bit taller than me, with white hair and cute myopic glasses.

And he has the most perfect voice I have heard in my life, for people in his age. He was seventy-eight and he was proud of himself.

He had a well shaped body and he was doing everything that I did. Walking for hours and even running sometimes; eating the way a teenager would, singing without getting tired and playing music. He played the accordion, not piano. But I wasn't playing the piano, just a few songs that I had learnt on my own.

He was everything I had in my life right now, except for Alice and now, Edward.

In short; I love my Anthony!

I was rubbing my hands on my face, with these thoughts in my head, when my phone rang.

I picked it up quickly because I didn't want to wake Edward.

I didn't look at the number and I answered breathlessly.

"Hello?"

I heard an angry voice yelling.

"Hello? Are you so brave to say hello to me?" It was him.

"Calm down, my boy. What is going on?" I asked.

"What is going on? You were in the hospital and I learn it from Alice? You don't care about me anymore? I almost had a heart attack! Tell me what happened!" he demanded.

"I will when I see you," I replied.

"My boy, calm down. I am okay. I was just driving a friend's car and I was talking on the phone," I lied. "Please promise me you will calm down?" I asked him. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I wouldn't stand it.

"Well, then come and see me."

"I am here. You are in Greece!"

"Yeah, about that. I arrived yesterday when Alice told me about your accident," he said. A tear escaped my eyes.

"Oh my God, my boy! You are here?" I asked.

"Yes I am, my girl and I am with Alice and you are not home! Where are you?"

"I am… I… I am coming! Please don't be mad at me, I will be there in five minutes," I begged.

"I am waiting for you," he said, calmer now.

"Okay, my man. I love you," I said.

"I love you too honey," he said and hung up.

He was mad at me! I couldn't stand it. I love him too much to make him sad.

I stood up from the bed and looked around to find my clothes. When I found them, about ten minutes later, I heard Edward whispering something.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked as I pulled my blouse over my head.

"You said you…" He started to ask but he stopped. He stood up and he came near me.

"What is it Edward?"

"You said you love me! And now… he is your boy?" he said and he put his hand on my cheek. He was angry and sad at the same time.

"What are you-" my phone rang and it cut me off. Before I could touch the phone he grabbed it and he looked at me.

"Is he him? Your boy? Your man?" he asked. Before I could answer he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Edward said with an angry voice.

I could hear my boy replying.

"_Who the hell are you? Where is my girl?"_ my man said.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you calling my fucking girlfriend? Is she dating you or something?" he asked furiously. I couldn't believe he was jealous of my man!

"_What? I demand to speak to Bella. Now_!" My boy yelled.

"Edward, please, baby, give me the phone to speak to my man," I said as calmly as I could.

He ignored me.

"Why do you want to speak with her? She said you are her man! I am her fucking boyfriend! I am the one who will fuck her," Edward shouted. This is not good because I was laughing. I was supposed to be with wide eyes because of that conversation.

When he realized who he was speaking with he will want to kill himself.

"You are her boyfriend? Do you fuck her?" I feel so embarrassed.

"Yes, I am," Edward said in a possessive tone.

"Well, in that case I have to inform you that I am her grandfather." I was rolling on the floor holding my stomach from the laughing as Edward's face grew pale.

**A/N**

**I am so happy to tell you that in this Chapter Bella's grandfather is my grandfather. I mean I have a grandfather with the name Anthony and I call him my boy and my man. Or my little man. I love him so much that I could do anything for him. Everything he asks.**

**Teaser for Chapter 21**

_Oh. My. God!_

She was eye-fucking Edward!

_You are jealous._

Yes, I know. I can't just… see that.

I grabbed Edward's arm and led him to the elevator.

When we got in, I pushed the button with the number two and then I grabbed Edward's face and kissed him as passionately as I could.

He immediately responded and put his hands on my ass and lifted me up to his waist. I wrapped my legs around him, and then he turned around and pushed me against the wall of the elevator.

His hands cupped my boobs and he was teasing my nipples. I softly moaned against his mouth and he smiled. After a little more teasing he pulled away to breathe. He looked me with hungry eyes.

"What was that about?" he asked me.

**Tell me what you think!**

**Love ya!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	21. The Permission

**A/N **

**Hey! I'm back! I know, I know about Monday, but we started school and I am busy. Sorry. I have to warn you that I won't be able to update on Monday, Tuesday and Saturday. I will update those days but not all the time. **

**I want to thank some of my friends this time. My best friend Debbie because she tells me her opinion about my story and helps me a lot, but she did not like the chapter 17 because she thought it was disgusting. I disagree though. How about you?**

**And my friend Mike who helps me with the sex scenes. ; )**

**Anyway… this is Chapter 21 and I don't remember if I told you that Anthony, the grandfather is my grandfather. I probably already told you that but I always speak about him anyway.**

**So… enjoy the Chapter. **

Chapter 21

The Permission

Previous

"_Well, in that case I have to inform you that I am her grandfather." I was rolling on the floor holding my stomach from the laughing as Edward's face grew pale._

When I stopped laughing I stood up and wiped the happy tears away as I put my clothes on.

Edward stood there, with my phone still in his hand, wide eyed and I swear if he could, his jaw could reach the floor.

He said nothing until I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I need to apologize," he said with his eyes still wide.

"I think you should," I said with a laugh. I think that my boy will not have any problem with Edward, because he didn't have anything against any of my other boyfriends because he simply didn't know them. I never brought over a boy for my grandpa to meet. I wanted him to think I am still untouched. I wanted him to remember me as a girl and not as a woman. This was the reason that I lied about the accident. I couldn't tell my grandpa that I had Edward's cock in my mouth when we crashed.

He knows Edward now, though.

Edward said that he had fucked me; he will be pissed off because I didn't tell him right away. Not that he fucked me; that I was dating.

I was with Edward for three or four days, how the hell I was supposed to call him? I didn't obviate it.

He will be pissed anyway.

"I know," he whispered.

I got ready and then I sat on the bed staring at Edward, who was still frozen.

"I will go home now. You wanna come to um… apologize about what we were talking about?" I asked quietly.

He turned his face and looked at me.

"Yes, of course. I will come with you," He thawed and he walked over me.

"Is he… um… angry?" he asked worriedly.

_You enjoy this too much, don't you? _Oh yes, I do.

I decide to play a little.

"Yes, he is. He always thought that I am… you know, untouched. A virgin," I said and I looked at him with a fake worried face.

"I always told him everything. Of course when we got here I wanted to call him, and tell him what happened, because I know that he will be very angry with me if I don't tell him everything." He was looking at me with wide eyes and a worried face, which made him look the cutest man in the world.

"Alice told him about the accident, and he called this morning," I started to explain. "He was angry because I didn't call him to tell about it myself. Eventually I told him exactly what happened and he was relieved that I was okay," I said, finishing my speech.

Edward took a step back and he looked terrified.

"Yo-you, told h-him every… everything?" he asked.

Why did I enjoy this so much?

I stood up and reached him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No, my silly boy. I skipped the… disturbing part." I cocked my head at him and he put his arms on my hips.

"But I still need to apologize," he said with a serious face.

"Okay. Can we go now?"

"Sure."

We left his apartment and… no, no, no. We left his house; his big house and we headed to his car. We got inside and I told him where my apartment was.

As he drove I was thinking about my boy. Will he be angry because I have Edward now? He will be very angry with Edward though. He told him that he had fucked me, which was true, but not the way that he thinks. Edward needed to apologize, and I hope my man will accept his apology.

Edward and I hadn't had sex yet. Yeah I know, you can call oral; sex. But I mean real sex. I wanted to feel him inside me. And I would love to experience that pretty soon.

We reached my apartment and he parked his Volvo next to my Porsche. Then I looked at him and he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

He was a little hesitant before he answered. "About my apology," he said sadly.

I reached him and cupped his face in my hands.

"Don't be sad. You didn't know it was my grandpa. You can just let him speak first and then apologize okay?" He nodded and I gave him a quick kiss.

"It is not necessary to apologize. He will appreciate it though." I added.

He nodded again and we walked into the building.

As I opened the door of the building I saw our landlady waiting there.

"Hey, Tanya," I said.

"Hi, Bella. Your grandpa is here." I had told her that every time my grandpa was here, I wanted her to inform me.

"Yes, I know but thank you." I said and looked at her more carefully.

_Oh. My. God!_

She was eye-fucking Edward!

_You are jealous._

Yes, I know. I can't just… see that.

I grabbed Edward's arm and led him to the elevator.

When we got in, I pushed the button with the number two and then I grabbed Edward's face and kissed him as passionately as I could.

He immediately responded and put his hands on my ass and lifted me up to his waist. I wrapped my legs around him, and then he turned around and pushed me against the wall of the elevator.

His hands cupped my boobs and he was teasing my nipples. I softly moaned against his mouth and he smiled. After a little more teasing he pulled away to breathe. He looked me with hungry eyes.

"What was that about?" he asked me.

"I wanted you to know that you are mine. And that I really didn't like that Tanya was eye-fucking you," I said honestly.

"I am yours?" he asked. Was it too much for him?

"Yeah?" I said and it sounded more like a question.

"I love this idea," he said and he kissed me one more time.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and I unwrapped my legs from his waist; then I put my hand in his. The door of the elevator opened and I led him to my door.

I unlocked the apartment and I saw Alice standing with wide eyes.

"Alice, where is my grandpa?" I asked.

She didn't speak. She pointed to the living room.

"My boy?" I asked as I took a step towards the couch that he was sitting on.

He didn't speak, either.

"Grandpa? I am home," I announced. He immediately stood up and came to hug me.

"I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too, honey," he said, rubbing my back with his hands.

Suddenly he looked over my shoulder and saw Edward. He released me and he stood in front of Edward.

"So, you are the one who fucks my granddaughter?"

"GRANDPA!" I shouted in shock.

"He told me himself," he shouted back.

"Sir, it was a misunderstanding. I am here to apologize," Edward said with a low voice.

"Continue," my boy said.

"And I want to ask for your permission to go on a date with your granddaughter." What?

"What are your...intentions?" my grandpa asked. I grew as red as a tomato. Why was he doing this to me?

"I love your granddaughter and I would really be happy if I had your permission," Edward said formally.

"Okay, you can go out with her; but… I will be watching you," my boy said and then he turned around and sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

Then Edward came towards me and hugged me. He bent down to kiss me but we were interrupted.

"No kisses while I am here!" my boy said from the couch. We laughed and went to join him.

**A/N**

**I hope my little man is never going to do that! I hope you like it. Leave a review, please. : )**

**Teaser for Chapter 22.**

6:57

I am still doing my make up!

6:59

Fuck you lipstick!

7:00

I am not ready!

I needed thirty minutes to decide what to wear. And Alice couldn't help me because she was preparing herself! She will be going out tonight with her boyfriend. I am a little sad though. We will leave my boy alone in the house. He said that he doesn't mind but I feel terrible. I will tell Edward to be home before midnight.

After three minutes, I was ready and I made my way downstairs to my grandpa.

"Oh honey you look very beautiful," he said when he saw me.

"Thank you, my boy," I said and I went to hug him.

When I was in his arms I heard the doorbell.

"It is probably Edward," I made my way to the door and I heard Alice saying something behind me as she was walking. "It is Jasper." She came by my side and we opened the door.

**Thank you for reading! (Really) **

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	22. Holy Shit!

**A/N**

**Helloooo! I am here again! Today is a very sad day because I saw one of my dogs to rip with his teeth and then killing two baby cats. My baby cats. And it is a very sad day because I didn't see my boy today.**

**Anyway, this is the chapter 22! I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

Holy Shit!

Previous

_Then Edward came towards me and hugged me. He bent down to kiss me but we were interrupted._

"_No kisses while I am here!" my boy said from the couch. We laughed and went to join him. _

After we watched TV with my boy, Edward left and said that he would pick me up at seven. He had been a gentleman in front of my grandpa and I am glad. I feel weird though.

If Edward didn't want to ask for his permission to go out with me? What if the only reason for doing that was because he was forced? I mean, I think he felt weird doing that. And weird in a bad way. I couldn't think of anything but that.

Suddenly my man cleared his throat to have my attention.

"Bella…" he started.

"Yes, my boy?" I always call him my boy or my man. Because this is what he was to me. My boy; my man. I called him my boy more often because I liked it more. He is too innocent to be called man.

"I need to talk to you," he said. This is not good. My boy never said things like that. When he wanted something he never started his sentence like that. He would always just say it, whatever it was.

"I want to ask you some things about Edward," he said.

"Tell me."

"Do you promise to be honest with me?" he asked as he sat on the couch near me.

"Yes, I promise." I didn't know if that was a lie. Probably not.

"Okay, I will start the questions. They are easy. Answer yes or no. Okay?"

"Okay…" I said hesitantly.

"First of all… Are you married to him?" he asked. Hell no! I would have told him!

"No!"

"So why did he say you and him…you know," he wasn't comfortable with the words. I don't know why. He seemed to be pretty comfortable when Edward was here.

"No, we didn't have sex yet," I answered.

He froze.

"So is he planning to marry you?"

"No, my boy. It is too soon to tell," I answered.

"So…um…" he was thinking of the words that he would use "… why did you say 'yet'?" I can't believe that I am having this conversation with my grandfather.

"Because we are planning to… soon," I said.

His face became pale.

"Wh-what?"

"You don't have to ask me those things if you don't like it when I answer."

He didn't speak.

I immediately understood why he was so upset.

"My boy… you know of course that we are in the 21st century. Couples can make love before marriage," I informed him.

"I know, but it is still weird for me," he said as he put his arm around me for a hug.

"I know, my boy, I know," I told him as I hugged him back.

After our little conversation, I went upstairs to dress myself. Five o' clock and I am still in my shorts. Perfect.

Edward would be here in two hours. And I need a bath. Now.

I undressed myself and stepped into the tub.

…

6:57

I am still doing my make up!

6:59

Fuck you lipstick!

7:00

I am not ready!

I needed thirty minutes to decide what to wear. And Alice couldn't help me because she was preparing herself! She will be going out tonight with her boyfriend. I am a little sad though. We will leave my boy alone in the house. He said that he doesn't mind but I feel terrible. I will tell Edward to be home before midnight.

After three minutes, I was ready and I made my way downstairs to my grandpa.

"Oh honey you look very beautiful," he said when he saw me.

"Thank you, my boy," I said and I went to hug him.

When I was in his arms I heard the doorbell.

"It is probably Edward," I made my way to the door and I heard Alice saying something behind me as she was walking. "It is Jasper." She came by my side and we opened the door.

It was Edward… with another man.

"What is he doing here?" they said at the same time.

Edward looked at me and he asked me.

"What is he doing here?" he asked, pointing to the man next to him.

"He is my date," Alice said.

"Do you know each other?" I asked confused.

"He is my brother!" they said at the same time again.

Holy shit!

**A/N**

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review. Oh, and I have to tell you that when you review and it is a question you expecting for me to answer right? But I can't reply to your review when I can't PM you (due to disabled PM) so, if you want me to answer… I really want to… but some of you have disabled PMs.**

**Love ya**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	23. Garden Esme

**A/N**

**Hello, hello! I am here! This is chapter 23 *happy dance***

**This chapter is really… oh you will see *wink***

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23

Garden Esme

Previous

"_Do you know each other?" I asked confused._

"_He is my brother!" the said at the same time again._

_Holy shit!_

After I learnt that Jasper was Edward's brother and fellow robber, I decided to play around with Alice. We were at the elevator with Edward and Jasper, and I put my mouth close to her ear to whisper.

"Oh my God Alice! He is a robber! My best friend is going to have sex with a robber. Oh my God Alice, please!" I teased her like she had done when I told her about Edward.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" she said, annoyed.

I didn't tease her anymore because Edward squeezed my hand when the door of the elevator opened.

We separated then. They said that they would go to eat and Edward said we would leave as well, but he didn't say where we would be heading.

We exited the building and he pulled me to his car.

"Where we are going?" I asked, because I couldn't handle the silence any longer. He was silent the whole time. He didn't answer.

"You are not gonna tell me?" I pushed.

"Nope," he said as he popped his mouth at the letter 'p'. I laughed at that. He started his car and we were silent as I was trying to hear the sounds of the city. It was still half past seven and the sun was starting to hide behind the mountains.

He drove for at least ten minutes until we reached a path. He parked his car near the path and he opened the door to get out.

He came by my side and opened the door for me.

"Come," he said. I stood up, took his hand and followed him, confused. But I didn't say anything. We followed the path until we reached a building like a castle with a big wooden door. Around us were trees and the ground was green. I looked behind me and I was not able to see the road anymore.

He pulled out a key and opened the door. He put his hand on my back and pushed me inside.

It was the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. Flowers and trees were everywhere and in the middle of the big garden was a beautiful big bed. I looked up and I saw that the roof was surrounded by flowers. A lot of flowers actually. I looked around me one more time to take a better look.

The wooden sides of the bed were literally wrapped with flowers. The sheets were white and had pillows in a light pink colour.

Edward was still behind me when he spoke. "Do you like it?" he asked.

I couldn't breathe. This place was amazing.

"It is Garden Esme," he said. "My mother," he added. I turned around to face him and I saw his eyes. They were full of desire and love.

"I love you," he said and he came near me. He put his hand on the back of my neck; I could feel his breath on my face. "May I kiss you?" he asked. I was feeling dizzy by his beauty and kindness.

"Yes, please," I said and he bent down slowly to press his lips on mine. The kiss was sweet and kind. The moment was perfect.

His right hand was at my neck and his left was on my back, pushing me to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I usually did, but this time was different. There was more fire, more love and more passion. I liked that side of Edward.

His tongue pressed on my lips asking for entrance, which I granted him with happiness. We continued to kiss until I needed air. I pulled back and his lips attacked my neck. I left out a moan as his hands were all over me and his lips were on my chest.

He started to push his body against mine and I was losing my balance.

_Why is he doing that?_

He took a few steps forward while I took steps back. Then he lifted his lips again onto mine and I couldn't think about anything else. I couldn't think about the wonderful garden around us. I couldn't think or realize what I was doing until I understood that we were moving. My legs reached a barrier and I turned my face to see what that was.

The bed.

He pushed me a little more and I fell on the bed with my back, and he laughed against my lips. The bed was warm and soft and with Edward on top of me I could feel all the elasticity of the bed.

When my head reached the pillows I understood that it was time to undress Edward.

I put my hands on his shirt and slowly pulled it up. He gasped when I took his shirt off and I stopped moving my hands.

"What?" I asked when I pulled away from his lips.

"Nothing. Just keep going," he said as he pressed his lips on mine again. His hands were at my shirt and he took it off as well. We were both shirtless and I had to admit that it wasn't cold. I mean, we were on a bed, in a garden. But it was warm and very romantic.

Then his hands went on my boobs and he was massaging them and I, of course, moaned against his mouth.

My hands went towards his belt and I tried to take it off but it was so difficult. My eyes were closed because we were kissing and I couldn't see the belt or how the hell I was supposed to take it off.

I pushed my hands harder to his belt trying to figure out from where I had to open it. I searched a little lower and I could feel him.

He was hard and Mr. Big was greeting me. Then he understood that I wanted to take off his belt and he put his hands on his pants to help me.

_It was easy._

After he had thrown the belt away, I started to unzip his pants. His lips were on my neck sucking and licking and then he started to make a path of wet kisses until he reached my ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I was fucking sure.

"Yes, I am sure," I replied and then I saw a big smile on his face. He kissed me one more time and he put his hands on his pants to help me again and then he threw it away.

After a minute he helped me to take off my own shorts. Then he put his hands on my underwear and he whispered in my ear.

"Are you wet for me?" he asked. I was like Niagara Falls for God's sake!

"Yes, I am very yet," I answered.

"Good." he said and he pulled down my underwear. I had shaved my womanhood a few hours ago and I was hoping that he would like it.

"You are on the pill, right?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes. Are you…" I always couldn't seem to ask this question.

"Yes, I am clean," he confirmed. I believed him.

He placed a kiss on my stomach and then he made another path until he reached my bare pussy. He kissed the top and he was going lower and lower. I didn't want him to put his fingers or his tongue inside me, because I wanted to feel Mr. Big.

He put his hand and cupped my pussy whispering "So wet," and then he slipped a finger inside me slowly. It felt great!

"No!" I shouted. He immediately removed his finger and he looked at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked worried. He thought that it was his fault.

"No, God no! I just want you to be inside me. Not your fingers," I said as a smile grew on his face and a blush on my cheeks.

"It was wonderful though," I added as I pulled him in for a kiss.

He put his hands on his boxers and slid it down. When Mr. Big came out I licked my lips; he noticed it.

"No, Mrs. Swan. I don't want your lips on my cock. I want to be inside of you," he repeated my words.

"I want to please you," I said.

"I want to please you, too." he said as he kissed me hard. I positioned myself underneath him and opened my legs. Then he moved his body and he positioned himself between my legs.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. I just nodded. Then he bent down to kiss me and slowly pushed inside me.

When he had all of his cock in me he looked at me again. "We fit perfectly," he whispered.

I nodded one more time because I couldn't even speak. The sensation of feeling him inside me was incredible.

He started to move in and out of me and soon I was screaming for more.

"Ah! Edward!" I literally shouted. He moved faster and faster as his lips were caressing my skin.

His hands were all over my body and I had wrapped my legs around his waist. Then his hands went at my knees holding them as he thrusted deeper inside me.

"Fuck Bella," he said as he closed his eyes. I moved my hands and placed them in his messy hair. His lips then went on my neck and were sucking the skin. He moved his lips to my breasts and licked my nipples.

"Oh God!" I screamed. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"No God, Bella. He isn't here. I am here and I am doing this to you," he said as he thrusted into me even faster.

"Oh, Oh Edward!" I screamed in pleasure. His right hand left my knee and went down to my pussy where we were joined. With his thumb he rubbed my clit and I couldn't hold it anymore.

Edward pushed inside me two more times and then he spoke. "Who is doing this to you?" he asked.

His cock inside me thrusted faster and harder, going deeper and deeper and I couldn't hold it for another moment.

"You Edward!" I screamed.

"Ah!" he moaned as he came inside me and I followed him after a second.

He was still inside me, unable to move when he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am," I said as I pulled him towards me for a kiss. "It was amazing, Edward."

"I agree with that," he said as he pulled out of me.

He lay on the bed as he pulled me to his side.

"Get some sleep, my love," he said, kissing my hair.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he answered. Then my eyes closed as I slept in his arms.

**A/N**

**I hope you like the sex scene. Basically the chapter was a sex chapter. So I hope you like the chapter!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you ; )**

**But I would appreciate more reviews. : )**

**Teaser for Chapter 24**

I swallowed hard.

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

I put on my shorts and then found my shirt and shoes. Both of us had a bit of mud on our clothes but we couldn't go out there naked.

We exited the garden and went to his car. I noticed that he was thinking of something and I wondered what it was.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"You noticed that, huh?" he asked as he started the car.

"Yeah," I said and waited.

"I was thinking that I went out with you and I asked your grandfather. But not your father."

I felt my body tense.

He just drove looking on the road.

"You don't have to ask anyone if you want to date me," I answered, looking at my lap.

"I don't have a problem anyway so, I want to meet your father. If you don't mind of course," he said casually.

"You can't meet my father," I whispered closing my eyes, praying the tears not to fall.

**Big teaser huh?**

**Love ya!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	24. A 'happy' day

**A/N**

**Hi! Um…yeah, I'm here again. I hope that I am not annoying! *rolls eyes* This is Chapter 24 and of course your teaser. Please don't freak out at the end. I want to mention that one of my reviewers, ****Stupidlamb2010 ****wrote **_**Oh no… poor Bells…**_**and I was like "Poor Bells for having mind blowing sex with Edward?" and then I figured that they referred to the teaser. (At least I hope so) Oh yeah, and don't kill me but… no update on Saturday. : ( **

**So, this is chapter 24. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24

A 'happy' Morning

Previous

_He lay on the bed as he pulled me to his side._

"_Get some sleep, my love," he said, kissing my hair._

"_I love you," I said._

"_I love you too," he answered. Then my eyes closed as I slept in his arms._

The next morning, I woke up in a very warm place. Edward's arms. I opened my eyes and I looked around.

I was in the Garden Esme and I had to admit that I wasn't really a fan of flowers but this place was wonderful. I didn't really have words to describe it. Suddenly I remembered what I did last night and I felt heat all over my face.

_Correction: What you guys did last night._

The voice interrupted my thoughts.

Yeah, what we did last night, I thought and laughed aloud.

"What are you laughing at?" I heard Edward's voice ask. I turned around to see him look at my face as he spoke.

"What? I have something on my face?" he asked worriedly. I laughed again.

"No, you silly boy. I was just thinking about last night," I said, blushing.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," I said and I kissed him. He moaned against my lips and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I turned my body around and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved his body as well, until he was on top of me.

He put his hands on my waist and then he spoke.

"I would love to repeat what we did last night but I think we are both hungry and we have to eat breakfast." I blushed of course.

"Yeah, sure," I said and jumped off the bed. I searched for my clothes around the garden and found my shirt under a tree. I went there to pick it up and then I heard Edward's voice.

"Please Bella. Don't bend over without underwear," he said and I turned around to see him. He was holding my black thong in his hand and he was dressed.

"But your underwear is dirty. I mean, it was thrown somewhere dirty and now is full of mud and something green," he said as he looked at it.

_Now what clever girl? You will put your shorts on without underwear?_

Nice! I thought sarcastically.

"I don't have any problem if you put your shorts on without underwear, of course," he said and looked at me with dark eyes.

I swallowed hard.

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

I put on my shorts and then found my shirt and shoes. Both of us had a bit of mud on our clothes but we couldn't go out there naked.

We exited the garden and went to his car. I noticed that he was thinking of something and I wondered what it was.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"You noticed that, huh?" he asked as he started the car.

"Yeah," I said and waited.

"I was thinking that I went out with you and I asked your grandfather. But not your father."

I felt my body tense.

He just drove looking on the road.

"You don't have to ask anyone if you want to date me," I answered, looking at my lap.

"I don't have a problem anyway so, I want to meet your father. If you don't mind of course," he said casually.

"You can't meet my father," I whispered closing my eyes, praying the tears not to fall.

"Why?" he asked, nervous. "You can tell me if you don't want to. I know this is fast but I really want to meet your family," he added.

"There is no family, Edward," I said and a tear fell.

"Wh- what do you mean?" he said looking worried. My eyes were still looking at my lap but I could feel his eyes on me.

"My parents are dead," I said. "They were killed when I was young," I continued. I lifted my head and looked at him as the tears were falling.

"By robbers." I added. I saw his eyes widen. He took his eyes away from me and looked on the road.

"Rob-rob-robbers?" He seemed confused.

"Yeah," I said.

"I was- I mean, I pretended to be one and-" He had lost his words.

"Yeah," I said again.

"I am so sorry baby. I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked,"

"It is not your fault," I said looking at my lap.

"I am sorry you are sad," he said and those were the last words I heard until we stopped outside a coffee shop.

"Wait here," he said and got out of the car. Five minutes later he came back with coffee and muffins in his hands.

"Thank you," I said when he handed me my coffee and muffin. We didn't speak after that until we reached my apartment.

When I put my foot on the ground, I heard his voice.

"You will still want to be with me no matter what?" he asked and I froze. Why would he ask something like that? He didn't want me and he was trying to find a better way to tell me. After we had sex? After we made love?

"I will still want you, why?" I asked when I found my voice.

He lowered his gaze and spoke.

"I just wanted to know," he said and I put my hand on his cheek.

"I love you," he whispered and pushed his warm lips to mine.

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips. We pulled away and I stood up leaving him alone in his car.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said. I turned around to face him.

"Okay, sweetie," I said and started walking toward my house.

I had to make those butterflies stop moving.

_What butterflies?_

You know… those in my stomach?

_Oh yeah…_

Is it crazy that I am talking to myself?

_No; it is crazy that it is answering._

Oh yeah, you are right.

Oh my God!

I opened my apartment's door and I saw a crying Alice.

"What is going on, honey?" I asked, hugging her.

"The po-police took Ja-jasper," she said and passed out in my arms.

**A/N**

**Don't freak out. I know what I am doing.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**I love you!**

**Teaser for Chapter 25**

Yeah. What are you doing here?" he repeated his question.

"Alice told me that the Police took Jasper and then I called you and the Chief answered and told me you were arrested," I said in one breath.

"Just leave," he said in a cold voice.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Leave, Bella. You are not obliged to deal with my bullshit. Please leave," he said and cupped my face with his hands. Slowly he pressed his lips on mine and I forgot about the other people in the room.

"Oh, you two, just get a room!" Someone shouted. Edward pulled away and turned around.

"Shut up, Emmett," he said and then looked at me again.

"I want to help," I whispered to him. I wanted to do something. I couldn't leave him to deal with it alone.

"There is nothing you can do," Edward said.

**Love ya!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	25. The Seduction

**A/N **

**Well yeah, I am a bit sad because chapter 24 didn't get many reviews. I suggest you, when you finish this chapter to press the 'Review this Chapter' button then put your fingers on your keyboard and type some letters. Thank you.**

**This is Chapter 25 and I hope you like it. I wanted to talk to you about my schedule. All these chapters that you are reading so far are pre-written and I keep writing the next. Chapters 26 just came from my beta and I am waiting for chapters 27 and 28. I started writing the chapter 29 but it is not finished. I will update chapter 26 on Saturday but I don't know about the rest. I am sorry but life is busy. **

**So, enough with this. This is Chapter 25 and I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 25

The Seduction

Previous

"_What is going on, honey?" I asked, hugging her._

"_The po-police took Ja-jasper," she said and passed out in my arms._

…

After Alice woke up I put her in bed to rest. Before closing her eyes she told me that my grandpa went for a walk in the park with Paris. I decided to call Edward after a while. He should know what happened with Jasper.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Chief Newton," a familiar voice answered.

"Chief Newton?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he said.

"And why are you answering my boyfriend's phone?" I asked. I liked the way it sounded. Bella's boyfriend. My boyfriend. My Edward.

"Your boyfriend? Edward Cullen is your boyfriend?" the chief asked.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" I asked him. A guy with a familiar voice was answering Edward's phone. Weird.

"I am Chief Mike Newton." What the fuck?

"Mike?" It was Mike Fucking Newton!

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Bella. Bella Swan," I said.

"B-Bella? Where have you been?" he asked. I did not have time for that shit.

"Mike. I need you to tell me where Edward is." I said slowly.

"Bella honey, Edward is in jail with his brothers. He was arrested this morning, for robbery. The security cameras in the bank that he and his brothers were in, have a good video featuring him," he said and the phone hit the flood, leaving my hand.

Edward was in jail? He was… Oh God! He was arrested for the robbery! But he didn't do it to steal something! He did it for his father! Oh my God! The police arrested his brothers as well.

Oh crap! Is he okay? What he is going to do? What am _I _going to do?

I have to find him.

I grabbed my phone and I heard Mike's voice.

"Bella?"

"I am coming," I said and hung up. I ran to my room and put on the dress because it was very quick. I tied up my hair into a ponytail.

I grabbed my keys and phone and rushed out of the apartment.

…

I was waiting at the police station that Mike had texted me five minutes earlier, where Edward would have been.

When I saw Mike I went to his side.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Whoa! Calm down Bella. Where is who?" he asked. Oh God! He is wasting my time!

"Edward. Where is Edward?" I asked and looked at him with anxiety.

"He is here. We didn't send him in yet," he said.

"I wanna see him," I said.

"You can't."

"Why?" I asked. I was so angry with Mike. He was wasting my time, clearly.

"Because you didn't give me a kiss yet!" he said and came near me, lowering his face, closing his eyes…

"Screw you, Mike! Where is Edward?" I said and I pushed him away. I had no time for his games.

"He is in there, Bella." He said pointing in a room.

"Thanks," I said and walked into the room. I knocked on the door and someone called a "come in" and I just opened the door.

There, I saw five people. Edward, Jasper, the scary Emmett from the Bank, a familiar looking man behind the desk and a blond woman.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Edward asked and stood up to stand by my side.

"Are you okay?" I asked and I reached my hand to his face to touch him.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" he repeated his question.

"Alice told me that the Police took Jasper and then I called you and the Chief answered and told me you were arrested," I said in one breath.

"Just leave," he said in a cold voice.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Leave, Bella. You are not obliged to deal with my bullshit. Please leave," he said and cupped my face with his hands. Slowly he pressed his lips on mine and I forgot about the other people in the room.

"Oh, you two, just get a room!" Someone shouted. Edward pulled away and turned around.

"Shut up, Emmett," he said and then looked at me again.

"I want to help," I whispered to him. I wanted to do something. I couldn't leave him to deal with it alone.

"There is nothing you can do," Edward said.

"Oh, Edward. It could-" I didn't finish my sentence because someone interrupted me.

"Actually there is something you can do, Miss Swan." We both turned around and saw a man that was sitting behind the desk.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Billy Black, and I am here because we have to wait until Mike Newton, the chief, comes here to talk about your case." My heart started to race when the man stood up and came near me. It was Billy! Billy Black! Jacob's father. And my dad's best friend. Five years had passed since I last saw him. I have five years to go to Forks. My heart was ready to get out of my chest.

Billy came near me, pushed Edward away whispering an 'excuse me' and came to hug me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Oh Billy," I said and hugged him back.

"What is going on Bells? Why are you with them?" he asked still hugging me. I pulled away and held his hands.

"Billy, Edward is my boyfriend," I said.

"Honey, I know."

"What?"

"Why do you think you can help their case? I saw the video," he said and I looked at Edward. He was blushing. Edward was actually blushing!

"What video? What is going on?" I said and put my hands on my hips looking Billy in the eyes, searching for answers.

"The Bank had a camera that they didn't destroy. We saw you," he said, a bit uncomfortable.

"You saw what?" I said, confused. What the hell was happening?

"In that room? You and Edward. You don't remember?" I shook my head. "Come on Bells! Don't make your old man say it!" Billy said. I started to panic. They had…they had seen us..?

"What does he mean, Edward?" I asked looking at him.

"They saw us making out," he whispered. "I didn't wear my sunglasses," he said and I remembered. I remembered the make out scene and everything.

"Oh God!" I said and hid my face in my hands.

"Yeah, this is exactly what you said in the video, when Edward touched your boobs!" that guy Emmett laughed and I blushed furiously.

"Shut up Emmett," the woman said. I looked around the room and I found an empty chair. I went there and sat. It was right next to Jasper.

"Bells honey, its okay," Billy said.

"No it is not! How many people have seen that?" I asked looking at Billy.

"Just us and the Chief," Billy said.

"Thank God." Before I could say anything else, the door opened and Mike stepped in.

"You can go now Billy. I've got it," Mike said and Billy left without another word.

"So…" Mike said as he sat down in his chair behind the desk.

"So... what?" Emmett asked.

"So, guys… I am sorry but you have to go in. You are robbers." Mike said. "We will keep you in jail until your father comes here to confirm the story you told me." He said. Edward's father didn't know that his sons, along with a woman had robbed his Bank. I am not so sure that he is going to support his children.

I decided to take the situation into my own hands.

"Mike, oh Mike…" I said as I stood up and made my way to his chair. "Are you sure about that?" I asked with a fake-sexy voice as I reached him and leaned over him. "Can't you just let them go?" I asked and tried to make my lips look sexy.

Mike looked at my boobs and gulped.

"No. Mr. Carlisle Cullen ha-has to c-confirm their st-story," he stuttered.

"And why don't they go home and Mr. Cullen comes here alone. You can do that, can't you?" I asked as I pushed my chest higher to give him a better view.

"N-no," he said and gulped again.

"Well, that is too bad. That makes me sad." I said and felt his hands rest on my hips. Slowly I turned around and sat in his lap.

"Do you remember, when we were together, and I was sad, what I did?" I asked. I had him. I fucking had him!

"Yes, Bella. I re-remember," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So, do you want that to happen again?" I asked.

"N-no," he said.

"So, the only thing I want right now is you to let my friends go. Mr. Cullen will come later today to speak with you okay, Mr. King of Stamina," I whispered that part in his ear.

"Oh Bella," he said and started to rub my thigh. I stood up from his lap and pushed his hands away.

"Not now, Mike. Later," I said and started to walk away. I sat in my chair and looked at him again. The whole room was frozen and I could see all the mouths hanging open.

"Cullens you can leave, but I want Carlisle Cullen here tomorrow. You can now leave my office," he said and all of them gasped.

We stood up and went toward the door.

"Bella, did you forget something?" Mike asked, pointing on his lap.

"You have my number," I said and left the room with an evil face. I had changed my cell number.

Before I could do anything, a strong pair of arms started to drag me into a door. It was Edward who was pulling me inside a room.

What could he possibly want?

**A/N**

**When my Beta (Rachel) read 'What could he possibly want?' she said 'I can imagine what he wants!' ; ) **

**Anyway, I hope you like it and I really want a review. **

**Here is your teaser for chapter 26**

"Hey," she said and offered her hand for me to shake.

"Hey," I said, promptly taking her hand.

"I am Rosalie, Emmett's fiancé." Emmett? Emmett? Who was Emmett?

"Rose!" someone yelled from behind her. I looked behind her shoulder and saw a big man coming near us.

And then it hit me.

He was the guy that caught Edward and I making out.

"Hey, this is Emmett," Rosalie said and hugged him when he came near us.

"You are…" I began to say but Edward interrupted me.

"Yeah, he is," he said, already guessing what I was going to say.

"Oh," I said and blushed.

**Love ya!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	26. The Bathroom

**A/N**

**Hey! I am here again this Saturday! For this chapter I have to warn you that we have a lemon. If you don't like lemons just skip it!**

**Now, I want to thank my reviewers for their wonderful reviews; my readers, for reading my story; the people that have this story at their favorite & alert. **

**I love you guys! And I have to say that I won't give a teaser because the next chapter it is not ready. When it is I assure you that ONLY the reviewers will get one.**

**I am mean and I know it. ; )**

**This is Chapter 26 as you can see**

Chapter 26

The Bathroom

Previous

_We stood up and went to the door._

"_Bella, did you forget something?" Mike asked pointing on his lap._

"_You have my number," I said and left the room with an evil face. I had changed my cell number._

_Before I could do anything, a strong pair of arms started to drag me into a door. It was Edward who was pulling me inside a room._

_What could he possibly want?_

He opened the door of the room and led me inside. It was a bathroom. He dragged me in with so much force that I was afraid that he would rip my hand. He closed the door behind us and pushed me against the wall.

His lips attacked my neck and his hands went on my knees, bringing my legs around his waist. If I didn't want to fall, I should probably wrap my arms around his neck; I did it.

"Do you know him?" Edward asked, licking my collar bone.

"Who?" I asked dazzled.

"The Chief," he said while he placed wet kisses under my jaw.

"Yeah. He was my ex," I moaned when he put his hand on my ass.

"Do you still like him?" he asked. Someone is being jealous, huh?

"Of course not!" I told him.

"Then why did you promise things to him?" he questioned. Now his lips were near my mouth and I could not really focus on my answer.

"I... Why do you ask?"

"Because if you still like him, I will stop now. But if it is what I am thinking; it was hot!" he whispered and kissed me. He sucked my bottom lip with his teeth and I put my tongue on his teeth pushing his mouth to open. He pulled away without giving me the chance to explore his mouth.

"I love you," I huffed, touching my forehead on his. I waited to hear the common 'I love you too," but it never came. Instead he whispered:

"Here?"

"Here what?" I asked. Before I could even think what he was saying, he put his lips on my mouth and his hands went towards my knees. He detached me from the wall and he went us to the small room with the toilet. He managed to open the little door and push our bodies inside. He spun us around and sat on the toilet seat as I was on top of him with my legs wrapped around his waist. His hands were at my waist, pulling my body closer to his.

I was wet as hell and so horny. I was also so turned on at this whole idea of having sex in the bathroom.

At a police station.

He put his hands on my chest while he was kissing me and unbuttoned my blouse. I put my hands on his shirt and tried to pull it up but he was faster and he pulled my blouse up first. Then he helped me take off his shirt.

He put his mouth on mine again and his hands on my back, trying to unclasp my bra. He made it quickly. He threw it on the floor and then he attached my boobs with his mouth when he pulled away his lips from mine.

I moaned as I felt his lips licking my nipple and his hand massaging my other beast. I was so wet and I needed a release. I could feel his erection rubbing against my core. I was sure he could make me cum just by doing just this. But I wanted him inside me.

"Please, Edward," I moaned and he left my breast to look at me.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered in a sexy voice and then his lips went to my ear. "Tell me what you need," he almost begged.

"I need…I need you," I said with husky voice.

"What part of me do you especially need, Bella?" he asked while he bit my earlobe. Oh God. This side of Edward is so sexy!

I gulped and answered.

"Your cock. Edward, I need your cock inside me," I said and he smiled. He helped me stand up and then we unbuttoned each other's jeans.

When we were in our underwear I couldn't wait for him to slide it down. I did it on my own. When I was completely naked I put my hands on his boxers.

"A little eager, are we?" he asked with a smile.

"I can stop if this is too much for you," I teased.

"Don't you dare," he said and pulled his boxers down. And there he was. Mr. Big in plain view. He sat on the toilet seat again and I climbed on top of him. Before his erection could touch my entrance, he spoke.

"Are you sure? This is going to be hard and quick. Tell me if it's too much," he warned me.

"Oh, just fuck me!" I huffed and sat on his fully erected cock. I wrapped my hands around his neck and moaned as I rode him.

"Oh, oh," he moaned and I put my hand on his mouth.

"We are at a police station," I whispered. "Be quiet," I set a quick pace and soon I was moaning too.

I was going up and down on his cock and our eyes were down, looking at where we joined, and I have to admit that I liked the way Edward's cock was disappearing into my pussy.

He was right. This was hard. But it was so good that I barely paid attention at the pleasurable pain or my mouth and I moaned loudly.

"Shh," he said. And tried to bury my moans inside me.

"Bella, I'm…" he said and I tightened my walls around him.

"Come for me Edward," I whispered.

"Bella!" Edward moaned as he came inside me and then a few seconds later I reached my own climax.

We stayed like this for a while, with him still inside me.

"I love you," I said and rested my forehead in his.

"I love you more," he said

"Yeah, sure," I said and kissed him.

We dressed and stepped out of the toilet. I washed my face but the slight blush was still on my cheeks.

Suddenly I felt arms around me and I looked in the mirror. Edward was standing behind me.

"I love it when you blush," he said and rubbed his thumb on my red cheek. "And with this ponytail of yours I can see your entire wonderful blush," he said and kissed my cheek.

"You don't tie you hair inponytails often." he noted, rubbing my neck with his hand and making me shiver. "I like it," he added and kissed the back of my neck.

When we were ready we got out of the bathroom and we bumped into a blonde goodness.

"Hey," she said and offered her hand for me to shake.

"Hey," I said, promptly taking her hand.

"I am Rosalie, Emmett's fiancé." Emmett? Emmett? Who was Emmett?

"Rose!" someone yelled from behind her. I looked behind her shoulder and saw a big man coming near us.

And then it hit me.

He was the guy that caught Edward and I making out.

"Hey, this is Emmett," Rosalie said and hugged him when he came near us.

"You are…" I began to say but Edward interrupted me.

"Yeah, he is," he said, already guessing what I was going to say.

"Oh," I said and blushed. Edward put his arms around my waist and looked at his brother and his fiancé.

"I will take Bella home and then we will go to speak with dad. Okay?"

"Yeah," they both said at the same time.

"Come on, baby, lets go-"

"Oh Bella, happy birthday!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around and saw Jasper coming to join us.

"Fuck," I hissed. I had totally forgotten! My eyes met Edward's and then he just finished his sentence with the word home, then he kissed my hair and we started walking toward the exit door.

**A/N**

**Ohh, Edward didn't say anything about Bella's birthday. Will he leave it like that? **

**I know the answer…!**

**I have to make a suggestion for you. I am reading a story and I think it is very good and the writer is an extremely sweet person and her name is Rose. Her story is ****Please Be Mine ****and her penname is ****cozitruninmyblood**** . ****I really want you to read it because her story rocks!**

**Well guys that was it! I see you soon! Don'****t forget to leave a review for me.**

**Love ya!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	27. Kill me

**A/N **

**I know it is since forever but life is f*cking busy. Well this is chapter 27 and I need to tell you that:**

***My grandpa when he wants to curse says **_**I'm sorry for use this phrase**_** (or**_** word.**_**)**__

***My grandpa hates animals. He only likes some of my dogs. (I have 40 or 50… I don't count them anymore)**

***My grandpa says that animals are the main reason that we get ill.**

***My grandpa wants me to sing and play the accordion; I did it.**

***My grandpa is not bored. Ever.**

**So, about the updates. I will update when I have a chapter. Really sorry. : (**

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 27

Kill me

Previous

_"Come on, baby, lets go-"_

_"Oh Bella, happy birthday!" I heard a damn voice yell. I turned around and saw Jasper coming to join us._

_"Fuck," I hissed. I had totally forgotten! My eyes met Edward's and then he just finished his sentence with the word 'home', then he kissed my hair and we started walking toward the exit door._

As we made our way to our cars I saw him texting. I decided not to ask him about it.

"I'll go home," I whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was very eager for my touch and I was very happy about that. He pulled my body closer to his and kissed me properly by sliding his tongue inside my mouth.

When I tried to pull away he didn't let me. He put his hands on my ass and then lower to my thighs and grabbed by legs and wrapped them around his waist, lifting me up.

We were making out outside of a police station. I didn't know if someone could see us but I was sure that there were people around.

He was still holding me but then pulled away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?"

"You didn't tell me about the most important day of my life." He answered. How the hell would I know which day was the most important for him?

"Which day is this?" I asked curiously.

"The day you were born." He said and kissed me. My heart melted. This was so sweet.

"I forgot it was today," I said and he chuckled.

"Please come to my place tonight. I want to give you your gift." He said and his face lit up.

"You bought me something already? You just figured it out," I said, pressing my nose to his cheek, trying to inhale his scent.

"I didn't buy you anything," he said and I huffed in relief, "..yet." I opened my mouth to protest but he kissed me and I shut up.

"I didn't buy it. I just have it," he said.

"Okay," I said. I didn't like presents but I liked the fact that Edward was going to give me something that he owned.

We separated then and a few hours later when I was finally home, I received a text from Edward. He told me that he would pick me up at nine.

I found my boy on the couch with Paris.

"Hey, grandpa. What's up?" I asked and sat down next to him.

"I'm bored, honey," he told me.

"I know. Um, do you wanna go to lunch with Alice?" I suggested. I knew I had neglected him a bit.

"We can go, but I am paying," he said. Hell no!

"No, my boy," I said and put my hand on his cheek.

"Yes, I will pay. Happy Birthday, γλυκιά μου," he said and kissed my cheek. _(Translation: sweetie)_

"You remembered?" I asked, surprised. He never remembered those things. When I was at school he never even remembered which class I was in.

"Of course I remember!" he said and hugged me tightly.

"Okay, um, be ready in two hours and we are taking Paris with us," I said and kissed his cheek as well.

Two hours later Alice, my boy, Paris and I were eating our lunch at the restaurant _New Moon_. I saw my grandpa staring at Paris in my lap and then at me. Paris and then me.

Paris.

Me.

Paris.

Me.

"My boy, what is going on?" I asked finally, putting down my fork.

"I was wondering what you are going to do with this dog." He said surprising me.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." He didn't want the dog now?

"The dog is not leaving," Alice said with a serious voice. Alice and the word serious are the complete opposites.

"I know you love him, but... When you sing professionally your voice needs to be perfect. The dog in the house may carry diseases or something. You know you can't sing when you are ill." My mouth was hanging open at his words.

"Grandpa, I am still searching for a job and I am not so sure that I am made to be a singer," I said, picking up my fork again to start eating.

"I am sorry for using this word but, this is bullshit. Of course you are made to be a singer, honey!" he said and I laughed. He was back to his old self again. He was cursing a lot in front of Edward.

He was so sure about me and singing. He thought that because he had the perfect voice since forever, I had it too.

"Bella, your Grandpa is right. You are made to be a singer, but you don't chase it," Alice said.

"I think you can succeed παιδί μου." _(My child)_

"I don't think so, but thank you anyway," I said and then we all started eating again.

Then our conversations were about the weather and ordinary stuff like that. My boy was disagreeing with Alice because he said that in Greece, at the island he lives the weather is very good and here it is like a big black city.

His words, not mine.

When we finished eating we left and Alice told us that she would go to Jasper's place. My boy and I made our way back to my apartment.

When I opened the door, my man spoke.

"Hey, I was thinking that you should practice," he said.

"Practice?"

"Yes. I mean with your voice. You should bring your mom's piano here. You have space," he said looking around the apartment casually.

I didn't think so. It was a good idea but I had to go to Forks.

"Um, I could do that," I said with a smile.

"Good!" he said and then went into the kitchen to feed Paris.

My Grandpa always wanted me to sing. If not professionally, then at least in my home. He said that I first sang before I walked. He would be so happy if I followed my dream but I didn't have what they needed. They needed a tall, blond chick with big boobs. They needed a chick that could sell their tickets with her beauty. Not me.

Around six o clock Edward texted me.

_Wear a dress and high heels. Love u!_

Where the fuck are we going? I texted quickly back.

_I DON'T want anything big today, Edward. Love u2!_

Two minutes later I got his reply.

_It is not big. Just these clothes turn me on. Please wear a short dress and heels._

Oh, God. I am wet!

_If you say so ;) _I texted him back.

.

"Come on Bella, don't cheat!" Edward complained.

"I am not cheating, but I can't see!" I said. I didn't know where we were because Edward had covered my eyes with his hand and he led me somewhere. He had had his hand on my eyes since we left my apartment.

"I know you can't see but it will be worth it love," Edward said. Suddenly he stopped walking and I could feel that we were inside a place because I couldn't feel the cold air anymore.

"One," he whispered in my ear.

"Two," He was torturing me!

"Three!" he removed his hand from my eyes and I opened them to see around me.

"I thought we were going to your place," I said in awe.

"Well, no. I lied. Will you do this for me?" he asked with puppy eyes.

Oh God kill me!

**A/N**

**Where did they go?**

**Haha, you will figure out on Wednesday. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Reviewers will get a teaser!**

**Yes, I am this mean!**

**Love ya!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	28. Tough Lover

**A/N **

**Hey! I know it's been a week. Sorry.**

**This is Chapter 28 and the song is Tough lover by Christina Aguilera. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 28

ToughLover

Previous

"_I thought we were going to your place," I said in awe._

"_Well, no. I lied. Will you do this for me?" he asked with puppy eyes._

_Oh God kill me!_

"Edward, no," I said while I looked around the place.

"Why not, love? I know you can, please!" he said again with puppy eyes. Oh God, those eyes! Fuck!

"Edward, there are people in there. A lot of people," I said, looking at the people worriedly.

"Well yeah, it's Friday night," he reminded me, taking my hand. "What did you expect? Of course the club is full!"

We were at a club, a very good club that was pretty famous about itsgood dancers. Very good female dancers.

"Bella, can you please sing for me tonight? Please?" he begged.

"I said I can't Edward, please don't do this to me! I will embarrass myself!"

"Bella-"

"It is my birthday anyway!" I said, looking at him.

"You got me there!" he huffed. "Okay, not tonight. But when we go to my place you will sing for me," he said and my face lit up. I approached him and put my hands on his chest, tracing circles with my finger.

"Well, I had better things in my mind to do when we get to your place," I said with my Bella-sexy voice.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You try to get me hard in the middle of a club?" he asked and I giggled.

"Let's get our seats before the show starts," he said, kissing my temple.

We made our way to a table very close to the stage and sat down, ordering our drinks.

A few minutes later, a tall man came into my view. He smiled at me and then put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Hey Boss," he said.

"Hi, Aro. What's up?" Edward asked. Why did he call him boss? Was it like a guy thing or something?

"Um, the new dancer that you hired is late and it is the first song of the show. We can't start," he informed us.

Edward huffed and then spoke.

"Well, call her and tell her that I want her here in two minutes. If she is not, her job is over," Edward said. I suddenly felt something in between my legs.

I was wet!

Angry Edward is so sexy!

They talked a little more and then Aro said goodbye to me and Edward and walked away. I turned to Edward.

"Why did he call you boss?" I asked.

"Because this is who I am," he said calmly.

"You are his boss?" I asked. Edward was a musician so Aro… was a musician too? I was suddenly confused.

"I own the place, Bella," he said casually.

"What?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I am the owner," he stated. "Before I met you, this place and the restaurant were everything to me."

Whoa! What restaurant?

"Restaurant?"

"Oh, yes. The restaurant that we went to on our first date. Do you remember?" he questioned.

"Yes, I remember."

"I own that too," he said with a smile.

"Oh. Um… this is a lot…" I thought over my words for a minute. "This is a lot of money Edward," I stated.

"Nah, the money is not important. You just collect the cash," he explained.

After that I didn't know what to say. Obviously he was rich and he loved his restaurant and club.

"This club is very important to me. I do what I can to keep it organized. And now the new dancer is late," he sighed.

I told him not to worry and that everything will be okay. She would come. I hoped.

A few minutes later I needed to go to the bathroom and so excused myself. Edward showed me the way and I started walking towards a door with the letters WC on the door. I looked around the place and something caught my attention.

I turned my head and my body to the right and my jaw dropped. There were clothes in an open walk-in closet which were fantastic. They were colorful with some of them had wings and feathers. I took some steps closer and walked inside the closet. I lifted my hand and touched the clothes and there I saw a costume of a sexy female police officer. I looked around, checking that no one was there and pulled the costume out. I went to the corner of the closet and undressed. Then I slipped on the costume and I felt really fucking sexy. It was short and black and it made my legs look longer. I put on the black boots that reached my thighs and then I looked down at myself.

I had to see myself in a mirror!

I took a step out of the closet to go to the bathroom. It was two feet away. No one could see me right? If someone does, will they tell Edward? He told me that he cared so much about this club and he wanted it organized and now I had found toys!

Without even thinking I walked out of the closet and ran to the bathroom. I grabbed the handle of the door and I was ready to go in but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" a woman asked and I turned around to see who it was. It was a dark haired old lady who was very angry.

"I, um-" She cut me off.

"We don't have time. We need you to start the show. And if you are late again the boss won't be happy," she said and grabbed my hand, leading me backstage.

"I am n-"

"Hey you! New girl! Get your ass here." I heard another woman from behind me shout. She was blonde and dressed like me. She was wearing a hat like the police officers. She looked hot.

I went towards her and she gave me another hat.

"We are on stage in five," she said and turned around to leave but I stopped her.

"I don't-"

"You don't know the steps huh? What did I expect from a new girl?" she whispered the last part. "Just follow me and the other girl. It's easy. I hope you know a bit about rock 'n' roll," she said, giving me the look are-you-living-in-this-world?

"Yes," I said, offended. Of course I knew about rock 'n' roll. My father taught me all he knew and he gave me his love about rock 'n' roll.

"Good. We will sing tough lover." My eyes widened. Singing? No, no! Of course I knew the song but I was not going to sing.

"Don't worry," she came closer and put her mouth near my ear. "Play back," she whispered and then turned around and left.

"Two minutes!" the old lady shouted. Another girl with the same clothes as me came and put some make up on my face, murmuring something about me and my make up, and then she pushed me on the stage. _What__the__fuck__are__you__doing?_

I don't know!

_You can do this! You just follow the other dancers._

I don't dance.

_I know but we have to be positive._

Before my inner monologue was finished, the lights turned off and a soft red light came on.

The music started and I couldn't do anything but watch the two other dancers that were moving their hips and clapped their hands along the music. We were three and the blonde was in the middle and I was to the left.

How am I going to do this? I had a microphone right there, in front of my mouth and I was panicking. But if I turn around and leave the stage the people will be disappointed and displeased and Edward will lose costumers and money.

_This__club__is__very__important__to__me,_ I heard Edward voice in my head.

I couldn't disappoint him.

When the lyrics started the other brunette chick started singing. Well, she wasn't singing, she was moving her mouth along to the lyrics but the people wouldn't notice.

When a few lyrics passed by then the blonde opened her mouth and 'sang'. When she was finished it was my turn. When I opened my mouth to 'sing' the voice was cut off and we were staring at each other with wide eyes.

The music stopped and someone started to pull the curtain down. I couldn't disappoint Edward. I wouldn't. I had to save the song.

Damn it!

I took a few steps to the front of the stage and I was facing the people. There was Edward with a worried face, probably giving directions to his people.

I couldn't disappoint him.

I closed my eyes and started to sing.

"_Oh,__"_ There was silence. _"__Ohhh,__"_ All that I could hear was my voice. "_I__need__a__tough__lover,__yeah,__yeah,__yeah,__"_ then I heard a hesitant musician from the band start to play with his tabor. I smiled at him as I sang. The curtain started to pull up and I was glad.

When the song became faster the piano started to play and then the drums. I was clapping my hands and smiling at the people in the crowd who were wide-eyed.

"_When he kisses me, I get that thrill_

_When he does that wiggle I won't keep still_

_I wanna a tough lover, yeah, yeah_

_A tough lover, woo_

_I need a tough lover yeah, yeah_

_Tough lover hum hum,"_

I sang the song and danced a bit. I looked behind me and lifted my hands, forming a gesture for the girls to come with me and dance.

"_The seven sisters got nothing on him_

_I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind_

_Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed_

_It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist_

_He__will__be__the__greatest__lover__that__ever__come__to__pass_

_Don Juan ain't for the half the chance,"_

Those lyrics reminded me of Edward. Edward was a tough lover and sure, when he kissed me I got wet pants but 'thrill' is just a word. You just can't describe it.

I finished the song and the girls came and hugged me as the crowed was whistling and shouted. The curtain pulled down and we were back stage again.

The old lady came to me again and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"How much do you want per day to work with us?"

**A/N**

**Please****leave****a****review.**

**Reviewers****get****a****teaser!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	29. OME

**A/N**

**I know it's been a week. : ( Sorry. Um, the only think I have to say about this chapter is that we have a lemon so if you don't like it… just skip it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 29

OME

_I finished the song and the girls came and hugged me as the crowd whistled and shouted. The curtain pulled down and we were back stage again._

_The old lady came to me again and looked me with tears in her eyes._

"_How much do you want per day to work with us?"_

The old lady asked and I gave her a look like are-you-crazy? I just ruined the show by singing up there and she wanted to work with me?

"I am so sorry! Really sorry!" I started apologizing for ruining the show. "Oh God! Edward will be furious!" I whispered. I put my hands on my face and started crying. I ruined his show because I found a fucking costume and I wore it!

"Bella?" I heard a yell from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward running to me.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I only took a costume a-and a lady dragged me here," I cried. "Before I knew it I w-was on the stage and t-then the mu-music stopped. I didn't know what to do! I am so sorry," I said between sobs. Edward came near me and grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"You are fucking crazy!" he shouted in my hair. I pulled away and looked at him shocked.

"You are not mad? I just tried on a costume because it was nice and I-" I couldn't speak because his lips cut me off. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth and I moaned.

_You are in a public place, Bella. There are people watching._

I pulled away and saw his happy face.

"Remember when I asked you if you were interested in becoming a professional singer?" he asked me and I nodded. It was the first time I sung to him.

"Well, this is why I wanted you to sing tonight. If the audience liked you I would suggest that you work here," he said and I was listening in awe.

"But you said it was your birthday and I couldn't force you to sing if you didn't want to," he said and rubbed his nose against my cheek.

"But then I saw up there on the stage singing and I was so thrilled. You were so good baby and so hot with the police officer costume!" he said and started kissing my neck.

"Edward!" a woman's voice shouted from behind me.

"What?" Edward shouted back when he lifted his head off of my neck.

"You know her?"

"Yeah! She is my girlfriend!" Edward shouted with a big smile on his face.

"Well, I have to say that I want your girl here," the old lady said.

"You will have her Tess," Edward said and then looked at me. "Right, Bella?" he said with puppy eyes.

I couldn't resist him.

"Okay," I huffed and Edward picked me up and started kissing my lips and caressing my ass.

"Get a room!" the old… Tess said and I giggled.

After some minutes of arrangements that we did with Tess, Edward and I headed to our table to watch the rest of the show.

…

When he opened the door of his apartment I quickly went in and let him lock the door. I put my coat down and turned to Edward.

"And what now?" I asked playfully. He turned around and I saw that his eyes were dark with lust.

"Well, I hope that you will scream-" I rose an eyebrow, "Sing. I mean sing for me. Only me tonight," I slowly approached him and put my hands on his chest.

"I would love to _sing_ for you tonight. Only for you," I said and attached my lips to his.

_Of course you would love to 'sing' for him!_

Ten minutes later we were naked in his bedroom and he had his mouth on my neck.

"Well, I would like to hear you sing," he said, lowering his lips to my breasts.

"Mmm," I moaned. He placed his lips on my stomach and I laughed.

"What?" he asked as he went lower and lower.

"It tickles," I laughed again.

"Oh yeah?" He put his hands on my hips and I felt his mouth in my folds, kissing and licking.

"Yeah," I laughed again.

"Well, tell me if it tickles now," he said and I felt his mouth on my pussy.

_Jesus!_

His tongue licked and sucked my clit and it wasn't funny anymore. He licked my entrance and then pushed his tongue in me.

"Oh Edward!" I screamed. I felt him laugh against my pussy.

"I don't know any song that says 'Oh Edward'. Obviously you do," he said and quickly licked me again.

His hands were massaging my sides and I felt them moving. He put them on my pussy and starting massaging the area there. I was sure he had a system.

Lick, lick, push with his tongue, push, caress and again lick, lick, push, push and caress. Lick, lick, push, push, ca-

Where are his hands? Where is the caress?

_Oh you desperate woman!_

Before I could open my eyes to look at him I felt a finger pushing at my entrance.

"OME!" I screamed. He pushed his finger farther and hit my g-spot.

"I don't know any song with the 'OME' thing you said either," he said and suddenly his face was above me. I looked at him with need in my eyes and told him: "Shut up and fuck me please!" I said and he bent down to kiss me as his fingers worked faster in me.

I felt my orgasm approach but I wanted to feel him inside me.

"Edward, please, I am so close! I want you in me," I moaned and he removed his finger. I opened my legs for him and he positioned between them. He bent down to kiss my neck as he pushed inside me.

"Jesus," I moaned again. I felt him go faster and faster and his hands cupped my breasts. After a few thrusts I heard his voice.

"I'm close Bella," he moaned and I clenched my pussy around him. I was close too and I put my hand down to rub my clit. When I touched it I heard him screaming.

"Hell, Bella! Touch your pussy for me!" And I did it. I rubbed my clit quick and hard until we both came at the same time.

"Ah," he moaned and collapsed on top of me. "Well, that was…wow!" he half-whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I agreed, trying to catch my breath. He removed his body from mine and lay down next to me.

Neither of us spoke as we still tried to catch our breaths.

He decided to break the silence.

"What did you mean when you screamed OME?" He asked and I blushed. It was something I came up with the first time we made love.

"Um," I cleared my throat. "It means: Oh My Edward," I said and blushed even more. Fortunately he couldn't see me.

I felt him moving and his hands grabbed mine.

"I love you," he said and he turned his head to kiss me.

"I love you too," I whispered and kissed him back. We stayed there in silence, spooning, until the sleep took over me.

**A/N**

**I hope you like it!**

**Leave a review please. Reviewers get a teaser!**

**PS**

**The song that Bella sung was Tough Lover by Christina Aguilera in the movie Burlesque. I told you didn't I? **

**Love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	30. The Surprise

**A/N**

**Soooooooooooooooooooooo sorryyyyyyy! I didn't mean to do it but my beta was busy. **

**Well I hope you like the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 30

Surprise

_I felt him moving and his hands and grab mine. _

_"I love you," he said and turned his head to kiss me._

_"I love you too," I whispered and kissed him back. We stayed there in silence, spooning until the sleep took over me._

Two weeks had passed since my birthday, and my life started to became a routine. I would wake up in the morning with two texts from Edward. One that said he loved me and he wished me a good day and the other saying what kind of lingerie I would wear. Oh yeah, he liked different colors of lingerie every time we met. I had a lot, but his favorite was a black one I had.

My grandpa was still at my home, and I was beyond happy that he was with me. He would takeParisto the park to pee and after he was tired, he would come home and suggest Greek foods that my grandma used to cook for him. I told him we don't have any mousaka inAmerica; he still wanted it, and I didn't know how to make it.

He had suggested so many times I call my grandma Marie to inform her that I will get my mom's piano from her house; my grandpa's words, not mine. He wanted to bring it here because he said now that I have a job, I will need to practice with my voice. I didn't want to refuse him anything. When I called my grandma and told her about the piano I heard her hesitate a little, but she said I could go to Forks and take it. My grandpa was so happy about it.

Since I started the new job at Edward's club, Burlesque, I was happy every day. I would go there and sing and dance. Although Tess noticed that I don't or rather can't dance, she would always put with me a few of her very experienced dancers.

Edward and his family were trying to get back together because his father was so angry his own children had robbed his bank. Mr. Cullen was furious and Edward as well, but I always tried to comfort him.

Alicecomforted Jasper as well.

Alicewas all kisses and hugs with Jasper and sometimes they would have sex inAlice's room. I really couldn't sleep becauseAlicewas moaning too loud when she orgasmed. However, todayAlicewas on the couch moaning; not from the orgasm Jasper gave her, but because she had her period. She was laying there moaning and holding her stomach.

I walked down the stairs this morning and sawAlicewith a hand covering her mouth and a hand rubbing her belly.

"Are you okay?" I asked and made my way to the kitchen.

"No!" I heard her yell. "I am dying here!" Yeah. Alice the drama queen.

"I am sure you will be fine!" I yelled back.

"I won't be fine!" she yelled, and I laughed. "Hey, have you got any pads? I finished mine!" she shouted, and I laughed again. I am so relieved my grandpa isn't here to hear this.

"Jesus,Alice! You bought them two days before!" I was still laughing as I made my coffee.

"Well yeah, but I finished them okay?" she shouted again, annoyed.

"Alice, how much blood do you have?" I asked and put the coffee in my cup. I made a cup forAlicetoo and headed to the living room.

"It's not that much, but I like to change regularly. I am normal. How much blood do you have?"Aliceasked, and I sat on the other couch. I handed her the coffee, whispering a 'you're welcome' to her and smiled.

"Well, I have…" I stopped and started thinking back to the last time. Actually it was…

"Well?" she asked, waiting for me to continue. I didn't remember how much blood I have because…

"I am normal too but," I started to think again to the last time I got my period.

"But what, Bella?"Aliceasked and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Alice, where are my pills?" I asked her, looking at her with wide eyes.

"You finished them I think a day after the accident," she said. I stood up and started pacing. No, no! This is not happening.

"How many days was I in the hospital unconscious?" I asked her. Shit! No, no!

"Two or three days I think, why?" Two or three days without my pill, and then I had sex with Edward. Then I didn't buy new ones and then…oh God!

I put my hands on my face and started whispering 'why?' over and over again. This is not happening!

"Bella, what's going on? You are scaring me!"Alicesaid and stood up.

"I forgot to take my pills for three days!" I cried.

"WHAT?"Alicescreamed. "You are pregnant?" she asked.

"I don't know!" I screamed back.

Alicestarted pacing around the living room mumbling something.

"What I am going to do?" I asked.

"Well, lets face it." She stated and sat down on the couch next to me. "You forgot your pill, right?" I nodded. "No condom, right?" I nodded. "Do you throw up?" I shook my head. "Are you being emotional at all?" I shook my head again. I cried for some reasons anyway; it doesn't mean I am… pregnant. "See? No symptoms," she said and smiled. I couldn't though.

"I am two days late,Alice."

"Well, maybe it is just stress." Well…maybe. I felt more relaxed withAlice's words though. "Relax honey, you are not pregnant."

I left my head hit the back of the couch and took some deep breaths.

"You are easily freaking me out."Alicecommented. I laughed. Yeah, I wasn't the kind of person who freaks out easily, but if I am going to have a baby it is a big deal. Thank God I am not going to. Edward would freak out.

Around five o'clock, Tess called and told me to be at the club at six. She wanted to try something knew. I got ready and headed to the door; I said goodbye to Alice and Grandpa and exited my apartment.

…

"Come on, Bella!" Angela pleaded. Angela was my new friend at Burlesque. She was very nice and a very good dancer.

"Angela, I can't go," I said.

"Please come with us! I swear it will be fun!" She made puppy dog eyes, but I really couldn't go with her and the other girls tonight. She wanted to go to a club to drink something, but I really wanted to go home. I was pretty tired, and I had a headache.

"Please, Angela. No," I said puppy dog eying back.

"Oh, Bella! Whatever!" she said in a sad voice and exited my dressing room.

I laughed a little and continued to pack my things. Suddenly I heard a soft knocking on the door.

"Come in," I said in a low voice. The door opened, and Tess came in.

"You aren't going with the girls?" she asked.

"Um, no. I am tired," I said and sat down on my chair in front of the mirror and the counter. Without a word, Tess came and sat on the other chair.

I sighed because the headache was a bit strong. I put my elbows on the counter in front of me and put my head in my hands, holding it. I had my eyes on the counter and noticed I had my eyeliner out of my bag. I dropped my hands and grabbed it.

"Why do you have this?" Tess suddenly asked, pointing to my eyeliner.

"What?"

"The eyeliner," she said, looking at me. "You're not using it right," she said. "You need a good one," she added.

"It's the only one I have, and I don't really know the difference between those things," I said honestly. She opened her purse and pulled out her eyeliner. "Here," she said and handed it to me. I looked at it and before I could blink, she grabbed it and grabbed my head too.

"Close your eyes," she said, and I obeyed. I felt the eyeliner on my left eye. "You have to put it this way," she said as she worked on my eye. "You will like it," she whispered, and then she started to work on my right eye. "Didn't your mom teach you how to apply your makeup?" she asked quietly. I answered quietly as well.

"My mom was murdered when I was fourteen." Her hand didn't stop. When she finished she said, "Open your eyes," and I obeyed again. I looked at the mirror in front of me, and I gasped. My eyes seemed like… long. They were beautiful. I felt beautiful. I turned my head to Tess.

"Thank you," I whispered and hugged her.

"You are welcome, and I am sorry," she said as she hugged me back.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, confused. She pulled away, standing up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"For your loss," she said and turned around, leaving my dressing room.

I stood there thinking about what just happened. Tess didn't have pity in her eyes. She had love. It kind of reminded me of my mom. The way she was looking at me. Those thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Alice. I need you to come to the hospital. TheCullenHospital," she said in a hurry.

"Whoa,Alice. What happened?" I asked, worried.

"Sit somewhere please," she said. I could hear her sniffing.

"Come on,Alice! Tell me!" I shouted.

"Grandpa had a heart attack."

**Don't hate me please!**

**I don't know about the next update. : (**

**Please leave a review!**

**Love ya!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	31. The Sadness

**A/N**

**Helloooo! **

**How are you doing? Well, I am good! The things I want to say about this chapter are: **

***My grandpa is never angry with me.**

***I ALWAYS do what he says. It is not an order. It feels right.**

***I throw up when I am sad.**

***This chapter is dedicated to KimberlyAnnT because she is a very good reviewer AND… she talked to me on Facebook. Why don't you? My name on Facebook is Sofia Fanfiction. I want to get to know all of you really! **

**I will stop typing now!**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 31

The Sadness

"_Hello?__" __I__said,__picking__it__up._

"_Bella, it's Alice. I need you to come to the hospital RIGHT NOW. The Cullen Hospital," she said in a hurry._

"_Whoa, Alice. What happened?" I asked worriedly._

"_Sit somewhere please," she said. I could hear her sniffing. _

"_Come on Alice! Tell me!" I shouted._

"_Grandpa had a heart attack."_

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to the hospital. It was not far away because the club, hospital and restaurant were close. Edward's father wanted to build the hospital close to his son's buildings.

I ran to the reception and looked at the receptionist with panic in my eyes.

"I am Bella Swan," I said quickly. "My grandpa is here. Anthony-" the receptionist cut me off before I could finish.

"Yes, I know you. Mr. Cullen isn't shutting his mouth about you," I felt my cheeks redden and looked down. "Your grandpa is on the second floor. Room 823," she said. Without even a 'thank you' to the polite lady, I ran to the elevator. I pushed the button that had a big red '2' on it. I waited for the elevator to stop, listening to the ridiculously happy song that played.

When the elevator stopped, I rushed outside and looked around to see somewhere the number 823.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around and saw a beautiful blonde man standing there.

"Mr. Cullen? Hi," I said nervously. "Where is m-my grandpa?" I asked.

"Hello Bella. Your grandpa is fine. He is awake and asks for…" He stopped and rubbed his head.

"For me?" I asked.

"Um, no. He asked for… I think he called… Mousaka?" I had to laugh. My grandpa always said funny things in weird situations.

"So, he is okay?" I asked smiling.

"Well, he had a very big shock that caused him to faint. A little girl, um, Alice I think, was screaming that he had a heart attack. I panicked at first but when I saw him I told her to calm down and that everything will be fine," Mr. Cullen said. I sighed in relief.

"Alice called me and I freaked out. Can I see him?" I asked the doctor.

"Of course you can see him but first I want to ask a question," he said slowly.

"Mm, okay."

"The shock that he went through was pretty bad. You know what he saw or heard or even if something happened to him?" I had no idea. I was at the club and… I should not leave him alone so much. I should be there for him.

"No, I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Well, okay. Follow me to his room," Dr. Cullen said and we made our way to my little man's room.

Dr. Cullen opened the door and I found my grandpa lying on a white bed.

"Finally! I hope you doctor brought my mousaka!" he said. He turned around his head and when he saw me his face changed. It was angry. He was angry.

"Can you go out Doctor? I want to speak with my granddaughter," he said seriously. This was wrong. My grandpa wasn't so serious.

"Of course I can. And I will ask if we have mousaka here for you sir," Dr. Cullen said.

"Thank you," my grandpa said. Dr. Cullen nodded and then exited the room.

"Please Bella sit down," my boy said. Without a word I found a chair and I put it next to his bed, and sat down.

He didn't speak. He just watched me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. His eyes were looking at my whole body and face with anger.

"What is it grandpa?" I asked slowly.

"Did you seriously think that I would never find out?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"How can you do this?" he asked angrily. "Isn't it bothering you?" What the hell was he talking about? "How can you be okay with it?" he suddenly shouted. "I raised you differently!" he shouted again. I couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"My little man, what are-" He cut me off.

"Don't call me that!" he shouted and I gasped in shock.

"After what happened with your parents… I can't believe you did this," he was calmer now but he looked… d_isappointed?_

_You don't know what he is talking about, Bella!_

"Grandpa please, tell me what you are talking about," I asked and a tear slid down my cheek. He was angry. He was angry at me!

"I am talking about the criminal!" he shouted again. What?

"What criminal grandpa?"

"What criminal? You don't know which criminal?"

"No, I don't," I said.

More tears.

"Edward! The thief!" I froze. "It was all over the news!" he shouted. "The robbery was all over the news!" he yelled. "He was on the TV. There were pictures of you with him!" What the fuck?

"There were pictures with you in his arms and in a car." I looked down and cried more.

"This is what you wanted for you?" he asked sadly. "To be on the news in the arms of a criminal?" he asked and I could feel his eyes on me.

"I thought you wanted a healthy relationship," he said looking down. "What if you have babies in the future? Will you tell them how you met their father?" he asked quietly. "Tell me if I am wrong," he said quietly.

In fact he wasn't wrong. He was right but I kept ignoring how Edward and I had met. Sometimes I was worried about it and in the beginning Alice was yelling at me too, but I was in love with Edward and I couldn't let a stupid fake robbery ruin my love for Edward. But how could I explain this to my man?

"No, you are right," I said as the tears dried on my cheeks.

"I don't know what you will do but I want you to know that I don't like what he did. He is a good guy but I don't like what he did and I am angry."

"I know grandpa," I said and excused myself to go to the bathroom to wash my face.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I was slightly pale. I turned on the tap and started washing my hands. I put some soap on and started rubbing it on my hands, thinking of my grandpa but I couldn't really focus in my thoughts because something was bad. I mean something smelled bad. I brought my hands up to my nose and smelled the soap. It smelled so awful!

I felt something weird going on, in my stomach and I quickly turned around and threw up in the toilet.

Oh God! This was going to be a long day!

**A/N**

**I hope you don't hate my little boy. He is so sweet (not in this chapter) and he doesn't deserve you to hate him. **

**I don't know about the next update. Chapter 32 is not even finished yet… : (**

**Leave a review! (It is just the button below…)**

**(YOU KNOW) I love ya!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	32. The Coldness

**A/N**

**Hiii! I am back! I know it been a…(not week…its been more) since I updated but here I am again with a new chapter! I hope you like it and please leave a review. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 32

The Coldness

Previous

_I felt something weird going on, in my stomach and I quickly turned around and threw up in the toilet._

_Oh God! This is going to be a long day!_

I went home two hours after visiting my little man and took a shower to calm my nerves. And thank God the shower helped. Carlisle told me that tomorrow morning I would be able to bring my grandpa back to the apartment. Such a relief.

I went down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. I made a quick lunch and went to the living room to sit on the couch and… think.

I lay there, thinking about my grandpa and Edward. Now that my grandpa knows how Edward and I met it will be very difficult for him to understand it. I mean, it is not the most normal thing in the world to have a relationship with a robber that kept you in a Bank for three days. On the other hand though, Edward is not a robber. He did it because he had issues with his father. It was a fake robbery. But how do you explain this to a seventy two year old man?

I can't go and say 'Hey grandpa, Edward is a fake robber. He did it because his father was an asshole'.

_This__is__wrong!_I know it is!

And then suddenly my phone rang.

"What?" I said, picking it up.

"Whoa, Bella?" said a familiar voice.

"Jacob?" I asked in disbelief.

"How are you Bells?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Mmm, good. How are you?"

"You little liar. What is going on?" he asked.

"There is a lot that you don't know. I can't tell you on the phone."

"I have some news to tell you. When are you free to talk?" I thought about it for a second.

"How about tomorrow morning?" I suggested. I had to work tonight.

"Sounds good. Do you want us to meet at the _Le__Café?_" Le Café was where we usually met.

"Yeah, sure. See you there at ten, okay?"

"Sure Bells. I love you."

"I love you too," I said and hung up.

…

I opened the door of the club and saw Angela standing there drinking something.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. It wasn't normal for her to drink. Plus, Tess said that we couldn't drink before our show.

"I am drinking!" she laughed. She was drunk!

"You are drunk," I stated. I moved towards her and grabbed her hand. "Come with me," I said and pulled her to my dressing room. I put her on the couch and closed the door.

"Why are you drunk?" I asked her, joining her on the couch. Angela wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"What is going on honey?" I asked her as I patted her back.

"Nothing!" she said and started crying. I was at a complete loss. What was happening?

"Please tell me," I begged.

"Ben broke up with me," she sobbed. What?

"Oh God, Angela. I am so sorry! What can I do?" I asked her. Poor Angela.

"Hold me?"

"Sure, honey," I said and held her tighter. I rocked her back and forth while she was whispering something I couldn't make out.

"Don't cry Angela," I said with a sad voice. Even my voice was sad.

"He doesn't want me," she cried.

"What did he say?" I asked her. I was ready to cry too.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she sobbed harder.

"Of course it matters, Angela."

"The only thing that matters now is that he doesn't love me. I don't mind being alone. I won't ever want anyone but Ben. I want him to be happy and if that is what he wants, then I have to live with it." I couldn't understand it. I mean, they were so in love! Couldn't they discuss it with each other?

I let Angela cry a little more on my shoulder and then we got ready for our show. Of course Tess didn't let Angela dance drunk, so she sent her home.

After we finished our songs, Tess told us that we had four hours until the performance starts. She insisted on staying in the club to prepare our clothes, make-up and relax a little. I went to my dressing room, sat in the chair and looked myself in the mirror.

What am I going to do with my grandpa? I know he won't want to see Edward ever again but I can't bear it if I don't even say his name for one day. He is my love. He is everything to me. I couldn't handle it if he left me like Ben did with Angela. She was so broken and she wasn't thinking straight. I mean, I am sure she will get over him. Sooner or later.

Angela's relationship with Ben reminded me of the relationship that Alice and Jasper had. Alice and Angela were outgoing and happy all the time and Jasper and Ben were… well they weren't so open.

I hope Alice and Jasper won't have the same ending that Angela and Ben had.

Edward, though, wasn't like his brother, Jasper. He was happy and he smiled all the time. And oh God his smile was so sexy. The way he smiled was so warm and it made my love for him grow even more each day.

_You__are__so__in__love__with__Edward._ I know I am, voice.

I mean seriously, I have never felt that with anyone before. Not even James, who was my first. And you know what they say. You won't ever forget your first time. Ha! Now when I think about my first time I think about my first time with Edward.

I don't know what I will do if I ever lose him. Because people die, right? I won't handle it if something happens to him. I want us to be happy together. He is the man I want to spend my life with.

These incredible and full of love thoughts, were interrupted by my mobile.

"Hello?" I said, picking it up.

"Bella, it's Edward." My heart started beating faster and I felt my cheeks heat up at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, Edward," I replied.

"Where are you?" he asked. His voice was cold. I didn't like it.

"I'm at the club. What's going on?" I asked worried.

"I want you to come over to my house." I smiled a bit but his voice was still very cold. "It's serious and we need to talk."

**A/N **

**Sooo…how was it?**

**Reviewers get a teaser.**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**(I am going to see my little man today! 3 )**

**Love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	33. Now what?

**A/N**

**Helloooo everybody! I am here again with chapter 33! I know it is Friday but I suppose you want the chapter, don't you?**

**Well, the only thing I have to say is…Be prepared and…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 33

Now what?

_These incredible and full of love thoughts, were interrupted by my mobile._

"_Hello?" I said, picking it up._

"_Bella, it's Edward." My heart started beating faster and I felt my cheeks heat up at the sound of his voice._

"_Hi, Edward," I replied._

"_Where are you?" he asked. His voice was cold. I didn't like it._

"_I'm at the club. What's going on?" I asked worried._

"_I want you to come over to my house." I smiled a bit but his voice was still very cold. "It's serious and we need to talk."_

Edward and I said our goodbyes… no, no, no! I said goodbye. His goodbye was so cold and you know… formal and so not Edward, so it doesn't count.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a second and then stood up abruptly.

Not such a good move. I felt my head spinning a little and I sat back on the chair. Why do I always forget that I shouldn't make sudden moves?

I shook my head a little and tried to stand up again.

_Mmmm, now it's fine._

I walked down the stairs, grabbed my keys and got out of the apartment.

…

I parked my car near Edward's house and locked it. I started walking towards the building. Quil, his bodyguard greeted me.

"Hey, Bella!" he said smiling.

"Hello, Quil. How are you?" I asked, shaking his hand.

"I am wonderful! How about you?" he asked, still smiling. I swear he could make my day with his smile. He was like a child when he smiled and laughed.

"I am good." Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Okay. Come in," he said and opened the door. "Mr. Cullen is waiting for you," he said and winked at me. I felt the blush on my cheeks, and looked down quickly, and then I started walking towards Edward's door.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

Edward opened the door and his face was sad and cold. He was a bit pale and I immediately thought he was ill.

"Edward, what happened? Are you okay?" I asked and stepped inside. "Do you have fever?" I asked putting my hand on his forehead. He grabbed my hand and slowly removed it from his face.

"Don't," he whispered, looking down. "Follow me to the living room," he said and started walking towards… the living room.

I had a bad feeling.

Why is he so… sick? He looked like he was going to throw up.

"Sit," he ordered. I sat on the couch and looked up at him. He started pacing around the living room, like he was thinking about what he was going to say.

"Please Edward. You are driving me crazy," I pleaded. He didn't look up to see my face. He kept his head down and continued pacing.

"My dad told me, that your grandfather is in the hospital," Edward stated. "I want to tell you what I have to say, so please don't interrupt me," he added. I didn't say anything.

"He said he had a pretty bad shock," he continued. He took a deep breath and looked up at me. He stopped pacing and came towards the couch where I was sitting. He took my hand and looked at me in the eye.

"I know how much you love your grandfather and I know you were worried about what happened," he said and I nodded.

"You know what caused the shock?" I nodded. He looked down, taking a deep breath again. "Bella, you know I love you, right?" I was getting confused. What was he trying to tell me?

"Yes, I know," I told him. My voice was like a whisper and I doubt he even heard me.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered as he rubbed my hands with his. This was not going to end well.

"Edward, please explain what is going on. I can't see inside your head," I asked him and my voice cracked.

"Bella, I-" he cleared his throat. "Bella, I want us to break up."

The blood from my face suddenly disappeared and my hands were as cold as snow. I couldn't say anything. I looked at him with empty eyes, like it was a dream and I would wake up any minute. My eyes started to form tears. I couldn't let him see me cry. I looked down quickly.

"Okay," I answered quietly. 'Okay' was a very good word. My voice would crack if I said anything more.

"I want to explain why I made this decision," he stated. It doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is that I have lost him! Gods! I won't judge Angela, or anyone who breaks up, ever again.

"I don't want you to explain," I said, clearing my throat.

"Please. I want to. Your grandfather was in the hospital because of me. He saw me. He saw a criminal hugging his granddaughter on the news, I-"

"Go find some other excuses Edward." He lied. He said he loved me and now what? He just broke up with me because he robbed a bank? Did that even make sense?

"I have to go," I said and stoop up.

"No, I need to explain," he said grabbing my arm.

"Don't!" I said, looking down.

_Don't cry! Don't cry! Do not cry!_

"Let me go," I pleaded.

"No," he said and pulled me closer.

"Let me go, please," I asked him again. I heard him huff.

"Can you…?" He thought about it for a minute. "Can I kiss you for the last time?" he asked as he bent down. What?

Hell, no!

"How dare you even try to kiss me?" I said and pulled away. I pulled my hand back and slapped him hard. "Do that shit somewhere else!" I said and turned around to leave. I opened the door and started to cry as I slammed it behind me.

**A/N**

**Please have faith in me. I know what I am doing (I hope).**

**This is how, I and my ex broke up… well he was not a robber but the conversation was VERY similar. **

**If you review I will update faster… I promise.**

**Love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx **


	34. I am not going to be full

**A/N**

**Hellooo, Hellooo!**

**What are you doing my lovely readers? I am soooo good! I will go to my grandfather's tomorrow to stay for my holidays. It's awesome isn't it?**

**Well, sorry that I made you wait! : ( **

**I am happy that you left many reviews though. 8 or 9 I think. Thank you very much! Anyway, I had to answer those questions and give them a teaser and you know that takes a loooot time.**

**I want to welcome my new readers and thank those that already read/fav/alert. I love you guys! **

**Enough with my stupid talking now!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 34

I am not going to be full

Previous

"_No," he said and pulled me closer._

"_Let me go, please," I asked him again. I heard him huff._

"_Can you…?" He thought about it for a minute. "Can I kiss you for the last time?" he asked as he bent down. What?_

_Hell, no!_

"_How dare you even try to kiss me?" I said and pulled away. I pulled my hand back and slapped him hard. "Do that shit somewhere else!" I said and turned around to leave. I opened the door and started to cry as I slammed it behind me._

I had no idea how in hell I had made it home. I went inside and ignored Alice. I quickly ran to my room and fell onto my bed. I cried hard for hours.

I couldn't think of anything else. My mind was going back to that moment. The moment he ruined everything. The pain in my chest was something I hadn't felt before in my whole life. I'd never felt so … empty.

I felt like someone had punched me in my heart and then put his hand in me and pulled my heart out. I was empty and in pain. I felt dizzy and my stomach was not in the best condition.

How could Edward do that to me? I thought we were… in love. You just don't tell your love that you are leaving them like that. Because he left me. He left me alone and he knew I needed him. I need his arms around me, his emerald green eyes looking at me.

And now what? What are we? Friends? No. When you tell the love of your life that you want to be friends, it is the same thing as your dog dying and your mother letting you keep it.

It's just stupid and… and… crazy. Because Edward was that. The love of my life. I trusted him. I gave myself to him and he just left me because… he thinks he is a robber?

I knew from the very beginning, when we met at the Bank that our relationship would be different and weird because I was a hostage after all. But he wasn't a criminal. The Bank was his father's bank for fucks sake! He was neither a thief nor a kidnapper.

He thought he was a robber.

Even the word made me sick. Robbers were evil creatures.

_Creatures? Anyone could be a robber. Even Edward._

No! Edward would never kill anything or anybody. Robbers were killers. Edward was not.

I let a sob escape my throat as I hugged the pillow tighter and I brought my parents' and Edward's faces in my mind.

It was so unfair. So many years after my parents' death I was able to really_ love _someone again. I felt that I was loved by someone who was not a family member. I was loved and now I am suffering because I fell in love.

I was so stupid to let myself love someone so much. And it wasn't my little man's fault. It was my fault! I should have…

I should…

This is so fucked up!

…

An hour and a long bath later, I got a call from the hospital. It was my man. He wanted to go home. So I got ready and headed to the hospital.

Once I arrived there, I saw a big man-

Emmett.

"Hello, Emmett." He turned around and when he saw me, he put a sad look on his face.

"Are you okay Emmett?" I asked him. He blinked a few times and then he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Are you trying to say something?" I asked slowly.

"Yes," Emmett said. "I mean, why are you asking me if I am okay?" he asked in disbelief.

"You are in a hospital," I remind him.

"Oh yeah. Rose, broke a finger."

"What? Is she okay?" I asked.

"She will come out shortly," he said, pointing to a white door. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked.

"Yes I am fine. Why wouldn't I-" I stopped when I saw his face. He had the sad look again.

_Pity._

"I am fine," I repeated, whispering the phrase. "I have to go to my grandfather," I said and started walking towards my man's room.

I opened the door and saw him up, suitcase in hand, ready to leave.

"Finally! They feed me something like shit here!" he said with a happy-angry face. I smiled at him and went to hug him. "How are you, my love?" he asked me.

"I am good grandpa," I said smiling sadly. That didn't go unnoticed.

"Hmm," he said and put his arm around my shoulder, kissing my head. "Let's go home, eh?" I nodded.

…

When we got home, I undressed, put on my pyjamas and went to the living room. I grabbed the remote and starting changing the channels, not even noticing what I was doing.

"You know, if you realize you are not going to be full, then stop," my grandpa said from behind me. That was me and my father's joke. We used to eat together and when he or I didn't stop eating one of us would say "If you realize you are not going to be full, then stop." It was a way to tell each other, you know… Stop eating. Just for fun.

And that was not only when we ate. When I was younger I used to run around the house all day, playing with anything I could find. When my father said it was bed time he always…

"_It's time for bed, honey!" he said when he found me on the couch with my dolls._

"_Can't I play just a little more?" I asked him, puppy eyeing._

"_Sorry, but no. You know if you realize you are not-"_

"_Going to be full, then stop! I know, I know!" I said jumping off the couch._

"_Come here, angel," he said picking me up. He walked towards my room and opened the door._

"_Do you want me to read a story for you?" he asked smiling._

"_Yeah! Story!" I said smiling too._

"I am not going to be full," I said to my grandpa as I stopped thinking about my father.

"Then stop."

"I can't."

"Why?" he asked as he sat down with me.

"I don't know," I huffed. "I want something to distract me," I whispered. "But there isn't anything." I added.

"Well you know," he started. "You can always…" he stopped as he looked at me with puppy eyes like I used to do when I was younger.

"I can always what?"

"I don't want to pressure you, but you can always call your granny and tell her about the piano." Yes! What a nice idea!

"Mmm, why not?" I said quietly, mostly to myself.

"I would love to hear you sing and play."

"You know I don't play," I said and put my hand on his cheek.

"Well, you do know a couple of songs," he whispered, smiling.

"Yeah, that I do," I said. "And I am going to call her now," I said and stood up from the couch. I went in the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I dialled my granny's number and waited.

"Hello?" my grandmother asked.

"Hi, grandma!" I said, a bit excited.

Hi, honey!" she said happily.

"How are you grandma?"

"I am good. I am sure you want something." Mmm, how did she know?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I know everything," she replied.

"Of course you do," I laughed. "Anyway, you are right. I want something," I said.

"And what is that?"

"I want to come and get mom's piano," I answered.

"Oh honey," she said sadly.

"What is it grandma?" I asked panicking.

"Isabella, don't get mad," she whispered.

"What is it? You are scaring me!"

"Your grandfather sold the piano. Not Anthony." WHAT? He sold my mom's piano?

"Why did he do it?" Damn! My other grandfather was dead! Nice!

"I don't know honey," she said sadly.

"Do you know at least to who he sold it?" I was so going to get it back.

"Mmm, yes. I think he sold it to a man," she said. "What was his name?" she asked herself. "Oh yes! Edward Cullen."

**A/N**

**Yeah, yeah I know. **

**The thing I don't know is the date of my next update. I am really sorry but I have to spend some time with my little man. **

**I am writing chapter 35 so don't worry. Just give me a little break… It's Christmas anyway! I beg you! And I say that, because in your reviews you write... "Please please, update soon," I want so much to update the chapter just then because you have asked but its really hard for me to say WAIT… I like those review though… So keep going..**

**Thank you,**

**And I love you,**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	35. The Dream

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**How are you? I am good… Yeah just good. I hope 2012 came to your life good. I was with my pyjamas drinking hot tea while my 10 year old sister was running-screaming around the house.**

**Yes, it was that good. Lol.**

**Anyway, **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 35  
>The Dream<span>

Previous

"_And what is that?"_

"_I want to come and get mom's piano," I answered._

"_Oh honey," she said sadly._

"_What is it grandma?" I asked, panicking._

"_Isabella, don't get mad," she whispered._

"_What is it? You are scaring me!"_

"_Your grandfather sold the piano. Not Anthony." WHAT? He sold my mom's piano?_

"_Why did he do it?" Damn! My other grandfather was dead! Nice!_

"_I don't know honey," she said sadly._

"_Do you know at least to who he sold it?" I was so going to get it back._

"_Mmm, yes. I think he sold it to a man," she said. "What was his name?" she asked herself. "Oh yes! Edward Cullen,"_

…

I opened the door and stepped inside the café. There I saw Jacob sitting on a chair, reading a newspaper.

"Hey Jake!" I tried to make my voice happy but I think I failed dramatically.

"Hey, beautiful. Happy much?" he said and smiled sarcastically. He stood up and came to hug me.

"Don't get on my nerves. It's not a good sport."

"Ouch," he said and sat down again. I took the seat opposite him. "I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what is going on."

"Well, some months ago…"

…

"Shit Bella!" Jacob said a bit loud because some people turned their head towards us.

"I know Jacob," I said and put my hands on my head.

"Are you going to get the piano back?" he asked. I looked at him shocked.

"From all that shit I told you, this is what is stuck in that little head of yours?"

"Well, yes and if you are going to get it back you have to see him," he reminded me. I fucking knew that!

"I don't know what to do Jacob. My grandfather doesn't like seeing me like that. I see it in his eyes. He doesn't like the idea of dating a robber either." I tried not to burst into tears. Damn!

"I don't like that idea either. You said he and his family, kept you hostage in a bank. You think that shit is normal?" he asked. Well, kinda…

"I don't know Jacob," I whispered looking down at my feet.

"No Bella, it's not!"

"Thank you for making me feel better," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, hey," he murmured and placed his hand on my cheek. "We will figure something out," he said and stroked my cheek a few times.

"Thank you, Jacob. You are a true friend," I said and stood up to hug him.

"Well, Nessie is waiting for me at home and I have to go," Jacob said as he put the money on the table.

"Oh, how is she?" I asked.

"She is pregnant."

"What? That's wonderful Jacob! Congratulations," I said loudly, hugging him again.

"I know it is," he said smiling.

"Are you going to propose?"

"Yeah," he said blushing. I decided not to ask about the reason of his blushing because I didn't want to know anything dirty that was going on in Jacob's mind right now.

We said our goodbye's and headed home.

When I got inside my apartment, Paris ran to me and started jumping. He wanted a hug.

"You are too big for hugs, buddy," I played a bit with him and then decided I was too tired to continue. A nap wouldn't harm me. No one was home anyway. My man was trying to get the tickets. Yeah, he was going back to Greece. I will miss him.

I told him that I would get the tickets online but he had a thing with computers. He didn't like them. Anyway, he was going to buy them so I was alone in the house. And of course Alice was at Jasper's.

I went up to my room and fell on the bed without bothering to even get my clothes off. I was so exhausted and I fell asleep within two minutes.

_He pushed me against the door and kissed me hard._

"_Oh God!" I screamed and then he cupped my breast. "Bedroom?"_

"_I thought you would never ask," he whispered as he carried me to his bedroom._

_Once we were inside, he threw me onto the bed and took my skirt in his hands. "I love this skirt honey, but it has to go," he said and pulled it down. I started to undress him; from his shirt to his boxers._

_When we were both naked I pushed him onto the mattress and sat between his legs._

"_You don't have to do thaaa- Oh my God Bella," Edward shouted when I took him in my mouth. I was going up and down on him as he kept moaning. "Do you like me, fucking your pretty little hot mouth?" he asked and I hummed around him, as I nodded my head._

_Oh, yeah. He liked it when I was humming and had him in my mouth at the same time._

_I released him but I started stroking him with my hands. "Just a little tighter," he whispered and I did it immediately._

"_Oh, Jesus," he hissed. A minute later he moaned too loud. "Stop Bella. I want to be inside you."_

_Without any warning, he grabbed me, lifting me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He pushed me against the wall and put my legs on his shoulders. He grabbed his cock and slowly pushed it all the way inside me._

"_So tight. God Bella!" he shouted as he thrust inside me with force._

"_Damn Edward!" I whispered and closed my eyes. He was pounding into me hard and fast, just like I needed it that moment._

"_I am going to come, Edward," I warned him._

"_No, not yet," he said and pulled out of me. What the fuck?_

_He grabbed me and kissed me hard, pushing his tongue inside my mouth. He broke the kiss and turned me around, so I was facing the wall._

"_Spread your legs wide for me," he asked and I did it. I could feel his hands to grab my ass and then his cock was all inside my wet pussy._

"_Jesus Edward!" I screamed. I felt his hand covering my mouth._

"_Shh, Bella. And by the way; do not come until I tell you to. Am I clear?" Oh. My. God. Dominant Edward._

"_Yes, sir," I whispered and closed my eyes as I felt him going all the way in and out. In and out. In and out._

"_So deep and tight," he whispered against my neck._

"_Mmmm," I moaned and then he… No he didn't. Did he just slap my ass? Oh God! It was the hottest thing ever._

"_Hush Isabella!" he shouted a bit. So, hot! He pounded into me like a wild animal as I was trying not to come yet._

"_I am coming Bella," he informed me and started to thrust quicker._

"_Oh, oh," I moaned in pleasure._

"_Come with me, love. Come with me," he whispered as he grabbed my waist harder and pushed suddenly very deep inside of me hitting the right spot._

"_Now!" he shouted and then we came together, panting and sweaty as fuck. Damn! One of the best orgasms._

_He pulled out of me and helped me lie on the bed._

"_Are you okay love?" he asked as he kissed my hair._

"_Yeah. I am okay," I whispered and lay on the bed, exhausted._

"_I wasn't too harsh, was I?"_

"_No, Edward you weren't," I said and kissed him. He lay on the bed too and started playing with my hair._

"_Sleep, love," he said, kissing my forehead._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too. Remember that," he replied and kissed me fully on the lips._

"_Good night," we said at the same time and then, sleep took over me._

"_Bella?" I heard someone ask in my sleep._

"_What Edward?" He said we would sleep._

"It's Alice. Bella, wake up!" she shouted and shook me hard. I opened my eyes and saw a worried Alice looking at me.

"What?" I said.

Then it hit me.

It was a dream.

Edward was with me in my sleep. I dreamt I had sex with Edward. I was with him and now…

I wanted to cry at that moment but I tried not to.

I failed.

Tears ran down my cheeks and I really couldn't stop them.

"Bella! Bella! Why are you crying?" Alice asked and climbed onto my bed to hug me.

"I had a dream," I explained.

'Was it good?" she asked as she stroked my hair.

"Yes," I cried on her shoulder. "Very good!" I cried harder.

"So why are you crying?" she questioned, confused.

"I wanted so much for it to be true!" I sobbed into her arms as she tried to comfort me.

"Oh Bella," I continued to cry for I don't know how many hours. Alice said she would sleep with me and when we lay together on the bed only one thought crossed my mind.

_I love you, Edward._

**A/N**

**I promise in the next chapter things will be better.**

**Some things about this chapter:**

***My grandfather doesn't like computers. He thinks that they are evil mechanisms because they can make humans stuck there for hours.**

***I had a sex dream last night but it wasn't with Edward and I had already written this but it was similar.**

***The thing I never told you is that Paris is actually a dog I HAD. He decided to leave this world very soon.**

***I had a little help with the sex scene. My ex- almost best male friend helped me to find in which position Bella would be fucked. **

**That was it!**

**Reviews= Love**

**Aaaaaand!**

**Do I have always to remind you about the M rated?**

**You have to know I don't have any limits! **

**Thank you!**

**And I love you!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	36. The Test

**A/N**

**Well, it's been a while and because of that I decided to update on Sunday! Yay! This chapter is dedicated to Al-Chaos because she was the ONLY ONE that PM me and talked to me on Facebook. I wish all of you guys would do it. **

**From now on… ALL the chapters I am going to update, will not be beta-ed. My Beta is very very very busy and I understand her completely. So don't be mad at me for the mistakes you will see. Believe me there are a looot!**

**Anyway this is chapter 36 and I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 36

The Test 

Previous

_Tears ran down my cheeks and I really couldn't stop them._

"_Bella! Bella! Why are you crying?" Alice asked and climbed onto my bed to hug me._

"_I had a dream," I explained._

"_Was it good?" she asked as she stroked my hair._

"_Yes," I cried on her shoulder. "Very good!" I cried harder._

"_So why are you crying?" she questioned, confused._

"_I wanted so much for it to be true!" I sobbed into her arms as she tried to comfort me._

"_Oh Bella," I continued to cry for I don't know how many hours. Alice said she would sleep with me and when we lay together on the bed, only one thought crossed my mind._

_I love you, Edward._

The morning, after the dream, was weird. Alice didn't say anything about it and I was glad. She asked what the dream was about though, but I said it was stupid.

In two days, at nine pm, my man was going back to Greece. It was sad news but he wanted to go back to his house and eat mousaka. He said that here the food was awful. He said also that, he was going to miss Paris, even if my man had a thing with dogs. Well, with animals in general.

I was a bit sad to let him go but I knew I would see him in the summer when I will go to Greece. Yes, we made plans to go there with Alice. She said she wants to go to Greece and swim all day. I said that we are going to all the piano bars but she wanted shopping and stuff. We decided that the morning we will go shopping and the night we are going to hit all the piano bars.

However, I had to go to the club for practice.

The club.

I didn't know if Edward would be there but I don't really care.

_Liar._

Shut up! Well, I care, but I meant was: I won't let him affect me.

…

Edward wasn't in the club and I was grateful. I 'danced' and sang as better as I could but I had a thing in my stomach and I couldn't really considerate. When I was on the stage, my eyes were wandering around the club to see if Edward was somewhere but he wasn't. There were just us the girls.

I was disappointed; I had to admit it. I was sad too and that didn't go unnoticed by the girls. Some girls asked me what was wrong and I just told them I am sick.

"I am just sick Angela," I said for the hundredth time today.

"Hm, maybe your period is coming," she whispered casually. Well my pe-

_My what?_

"Are you all right? You look a little pale," Suddenly what she was saying wasn't important anymore. I was late. My period was late.

_How many days?_

Fuck that! It didn't matter now. I had to get the test.

"I have to go," I said quickly as I gathered my stuff rapidly.

"Hey, are you sure you are okay?" she questioned.

"Yes, yes. I think the…" _Think something! "_The fever… Yes the fever. My head… I have..." I tried to explain but it didn't sound like it. "I have to go," I said and walked out of the dressing room.

I saw Tess talking with some girls but I couldn't inform her I am leaving.

I had a test to do.

Don't get me wrong, I was in a hurry to go to the nearest drugstore to get the test.

When I saw it, my heart started beating faster and my palms were sweaty.

I opened the door of the drugstore and got in. I saw a blonde girl behind the counter, smiling at me.

"What can I do for you?" she asked when I reached her. I took a deep breath… or two.

"I want a pregnancy… a test for…" _Why can't I say something right today?_

"Oh, um, wait a minute," she said and looked behind her at some shelves until she found a box. "How many do you want?" she asked, not looking at me. I had to buy more than one?

"I don't know. Two?" She giggled! I was nervous as hell and she giggled.

"Okay," She gave me two and I quickly paid for them. When I turned around and was about to leave I heard her voice. "Good luck,"

I turned my head and looked at her. She was still smiling as if she was saying to me that, what I might had in me… was good. Did I want it to be true? Did I want to have a… baby? Did Edward want to have a baby with me?

I mumbled a quiet 'thank you' and rushed out of there.

I got in my car and started driving towards my apartment.

…

The paper said five minutes. Or it was six?

_Ugh!_

Three minutes left.

Alice wasn't home yet and I wanted her so much right now. I needed her more than ever.

_Call her._

Without any second thought, I grabbed my mobile. My hands were shaking and I was ready to cry.

"Hello?" I heard Alice's voice when she answered.

"Alice?" A tear escaped my eye and I couldn't stop the others that followed.

"Bella? Bella? What happened?" she asked and I could tell she was panicking.

"Alice, can you come home?" I asked her while I sobbed.

"I am on my way. I will be there in two minutes," she said quickly.

"I need you," I cried harder.

"Open the door," she said.

"What?" I cried, confused.

"I forgot my keys and I am outside right now. Open the door," I went quickly to the door and opened it. Alice threw her hands around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Tell me what is going on," she whispered as she stroked my cheek. I didn't say anything but I gave her the stick. "What is that?" she asked curious.

"I can't see it Alice. It's too much. Please tell me," I really couldn't see it. At least Alice was here with me.

"Oh my God! A p-pregnancy test," she whispered and then looked at it. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for her answer.

"Tell me," I whispered as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella," she cried with me while hugging me. "It's positive,"

I let a sob out as Alice kissed my head and stroke my hair.

"It's okay. It's okay," she kept repeating. "We are going through this together," she said and let me cry some more.

But the big question was…

What I am going to do now?

**A/N**

**Nah nah nah… I know I am evil.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**I am searching for a beta (for this story or one that I want to upload…) If anyone is interested… please PM me.**

**I don't know about the next update… sorry but life is damn busy.**

**I won't say…'Leave a review' because I know that most of you wont do it… but I still hope.**

**Love you all…**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	37. The Doctor

**A/N**

**Damn! I know I am late but damn again! School is soooo boring AND I am FORCED to do homework.**

**I hate it!**

**Well I have chapter 37 for you! I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 37

The Doctor

Previous

"_Tell me what is going on," she whispered as she stroked my cheek. I didn't say anything but I gave her the stick. "What is that?" she asked curious._

"_I can't see it Alice. It's too much. Please tell me," I really couldn't see it. At least Alice was here with me._

"_Oh my God! A p-pregnancy test," she whispered and then looked at it. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for her answer._

"_Tell me," I whispered as the tears ran down my cheeks._

"_Oh Bella," she cried with me while hugging me. "It's positive,"_

_I let a sob out as Alice kissed my head and stroked my hair._

"_It's okay. It's okay," she kept repeating. "We are going through this together," she said and let me cry some more._

_But the big question was…_

_What I am going to do now?_

I sat there, on my bed, thinking.

I was pregnant.

I had a child in me.

Edward's child.

_Will I keep it?_

Of course, I will keep it. I wanted that kid. I wanted Edward's kid. It wasn't that I had planned it but damn! Now that I have it, how could I not want it?

_Will I tell Edward?_

He had to know that he would be a father. I couldn't hide it from him. He had the right to know.

_How do I tell Edward?_

Well that was another story.

What should I do? Call him and say, _"Hey Edward, I am pregnant with your child!"_ No, no, no. I couldn't do that. And I wouldn't. But then what? _Wait until the child is born? _No! Are you insane? No.

I really didn't know what to do.

"Do you know what I think?" Alice's soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What?"

"You should go to a doctor," she suggested. "Maybe the test was wrong,"

"Wrong? They were three," I reminded her.

"Yes but if you go to a doctor…" she stopped, "We will be one hundred pre cent sure," she continued and looked at me as if I was ill and needed desperately to go to the doctor.

"Okay. Call one. I will sleep," I said and jumped on my bed.

"You are such a lazy ass," she laughed and got out of my room to let me sleep.

…

"She is the best," Alice said for the I-don't-count-any-more time.

"Okay, Alice. The doctor we are going is the best," I answered.

"I can see your face. You don't believe me. She is-"

"Got it! She is the best!" I shouted at her.

"Well, well, hormones kicked in already?" she laughed at me.

"I swear Alice, if you say another word until we reach her office, I wont let you drive my car again,"

"Shit," I heard her whisper under her breath. Thank God, she shut up!

When we reached the doctor's office, Alice was smiling weirdly.

"What's the smile?" I asked mimicking her smile.

"You know what grandpa said to me today?" she asked me.

"No. Enlighten me,"

"I wanted to help him pack his clothes and I was all 'Let me help you! Let me help you!' He didn't say anything at first but when I became really annoying he turned his face and told me exactly the words I am going to say. _I don't want your hands on my clothes. I am not sure if they are clean after what happened three days ago._" She smiled and blushed.

"He heard you!" I whispered-yelled. "He heard you having sex with Jasper!"

"Yeah," she whispered and blushed more.

"Why do I always miss the good scenes?" I questioned, laughing.

"Isabella Swan?" I heard a woman say.

"Yes?" I turned around to see a woman in her mid-forties, smiling to me.

"I am Esme Masen. I am the doctor," she said, still smiling.

"Oh,"

"Are you ready to begin?" she asked and gesture us to follow her. She led us in a small room with some weird monitors and things like that.

"Lie there please," she asked sweetly. I did what she asked in a second. "Now, I want you to lift your shirt," I did it and she grabbed something next to a monitor. "This is going to be a little cold," she said and then put the cold jell on me.

"Tell me," I whispered, looking at the ceiling.

"You are about three weeks pregnant," she said smiling.

"Ah!" Alice shouted while clapping her hands. "I will have a godchild!" she sang.

"Oh, so you already found the godmother," the doctor said.

"Alice is just being silly," I laughed. Alice had a thing with children. She always wanted to me a godmother but she doesn't believe in God so she never had a child to practice her 'godmothering' skills.

"Well, we don't know about the sex yet but in a few weeks maybe," she said as she helped me stand up.

She led us to her office and we sat down to talk a bit.

"When should I come again?" I asked her.

"I think next week but if you feel any pain or anything, come straight here, okay?" I nodded. "I should tell you though that you have to do some things now you are pregnant. It's your first right?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I should tell you some things then. Don't drink, don't smoke, eat, sleep and rest. Simple as that," I smiled to her and she returned the smile.

"Next week then?" I asked as I got up giving her my hand.

"Next week," We shook hands and then we made our way out of her office.

"That was easy," Alice commented as we walked out of the building.

"Yes it was," I said smiling.

"You know I think that-"

_I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl_

_And you're married now, I heard that your dreams came true,_

_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you_

My phone's ringtone interrupted what Alice was saying.

"Hello," I said picking it up. I didn't bother to look the called ID.

"Hello Bella," a deep, male voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's Emmett,"

"Oh. Hello Emmett,"

"Bella I want to talk to you. Can you meet me at Le Café tomorrow morning?" he said dead serious.

"Yes. What is going on?" I asked worried.

"Bella, it's about Edward,"

**A/N**

**Tell me what you think. I don't get so many reviews lately. If you want more, I want reviews.**

***evil laugh***

**I posted a new story! One Night Like This. If you want, you can go and check it out!**

**Love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	38. Le Café

**A/N**

**Ha ha ha! I am back! I know it's been a while! **

**Important A/N at the bottom!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 38

Le Café

"_Who is this?" I asked._

"_It's Emmett,"_

"_Oh. Hello Emmett,"_

"_Bella I want to talk to you. Can you meet me at Le Café tomorrow morning?" he said dead serious._

"_Yes. What is going on?" I asked worried._

"_Bella, it's about Edward,"_

…

The Morning didn't come as fast as I wanted. I begged Emmett to tell me on the phone but he said that what he wanted to tell me wasn't something that he could explain on the phone. I was worried. I couldn't hide that. What if something had happened to him? A car accident again?

If he had someone else to give him a blowjob? Maybe he had closed his eyes again..?

_You care about a damn blowjob?_

No, of course not.

I just…

"Bella," Alice said from the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Grandpa wants you," she informed me. I quickly went to my man, who was in the kitchen.

"Hey, little man," I said and tried to be happy.

"Don't 'little man' me. What is going on?" he asked like he knew what was going on.

"It's…" I took a deep breath, "You are leaving tonight," I lied. Well, it wasn't a lie. He was leaving and I was sad. I didn't like it but that wasn't the only reason I was sad.

"Oh, my child, don't be sad about it," he whispered and then came and hugged me.

I huffed.

"Come on, come on. I want you to be happy. Believe me, you don't look happy right now," he said into my hair.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yelling.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Phone!"

"Coming!" I turned to my man. "Wait a minute grandpa." He murmured an 'okay' and I got out of the kitchen.

"On the table," Alice said, without taking her eyes off the television.

I grabbed it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" I heard a too familiar voice shout.

"Home?" It sounded like a question.

"Home? It's 10:15 fucking am. Why are you late?" Oh my freaking God!

"Emmett! I am so sorry. I totally forgot!" I screamed.

"Push your little ass off the couch and come at the _Le Café! _Now!"

"Okay, okay. I am sorry. I am coming!"

…

"So…" Emmett started to say.

"So…" I repeated.

"How are you Bella?"

_Pregnant! I am pregnant! _

"Fine. Are you okay?" I asked politely.

"Yes I am fine." He took a breath. "However, Edward isn't," My eyes widened and worry started to do weird things in my stomach and I was sure that my oh-so-lovely breakfast wouldn't be inside me in a minute.

"Why? Is he ill?" I asked.

"No," he said instantly. "Well, kinda,"

"Kinda? Is he ill Emmett?" I asked again.

"No. He is just…" He thought about it for a minute, like he was trying to find the right word. "He is quiet," Huh?

"Quiet?" I asked while I laughed. "What do you mean quiet?"

"Since you broke up, he is like…" He looked down at his hands, "He is not alive," I felt a pain in my chest and my eyes were ready to let the tears go.

"He broke up with me. He wanted us to be apart," I started to explain. "He didn't want me,"

"That's not true. He loves you. He told me that," he argued.

"When we broke up, he told me he loves me." I huffed. "Where is he now?" Now I have his baby. Now I am carrying his child. I needed him more than ever now.

"Bella, please don't cry," I wiped the tears quickly.

"What do you want me to do? He doesn't want me," I sure felt bad for him. I didn't like it that he was suffering. But come on! Was he really suffering? I matted so much to him? If I did, why did he push me away?

"Talk to him. Just talk to him. He broke up with you because he wanted to protect you,"

"Protect me? Are you serious?" I tried not to yell.

"He didn't want you to live with that label. 'Robber's Girlfriend," He huffed. "If you don't want to talk to him, just let him talk to you. Go to his house. Please. At least for me,"

"I will think about it," I said and I saw him smile.

"Emmett…" I started to say but I regretted it.

"What? Tell me,"

"Emmett, I am…" _Say it. _"I am pregnant," I whispered. "It's Edward's," I was watching the floor while I said it because I really didn't know what he would think.

"What?" he whispered-yelled. I didn't say anything. I just waited. "Does he know?" he asked.

"No,"

"Will you tell him?"

"I have to. He has to know that he will be a father," I murmured.

"So, you are keeping it," he stated.

"I wouldn't kill Edward's and mine baby. Ever," I saw his eye brows shot up. "What?" I asked.

"You love him much don't you?" he asked smiling.

"Yes," For that I was sure.

I looked at my watch and it was time to go home. I wanted to eat my last lunch with my grandfather before he leave.

"I have to go Emmett. I will think about all this. Thank you for telling me," He nodded.

I left after some minutes of arguing with Emmett about who is going to pay for the coffees. He won and paid.

I couldn't get his words out of my mind.

_He is not alive._

Tears started to fall from my eyes.

Was he that bad?

_What I am going to do? _

_If you see him, you will be worse._

I knew that.

I would tell him that I was pregnant. Would he like it? If he didn't I would tell him to fuck off. I could raise a child on my own.

I wanted him so much to accept it.

I wanted him so much to love it.

To love me.

Oh, I love him.

**A/N**

**-What do you want her to do? Review and tell me.**

**I actually was delighted with your last reviews! I really don't want more than what you gave me in the last chapter!**

**(I wanted to say something completely irrelevant with all these. _Le Café_ exists. It is in my town. The cappuccino there is so… *drools*)**

**Well, that was it…**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	39. Tell him

**A/N**

**I know, I know. You can kill me. I was busy this week. I am sorry. **

**One reviewer asked me how old I am. I couldn't reply to him/her because he/she didn't have an account…I told you before…How can I answer your questions when I can't press that little button?**

**Anyway, to answer your question, I will be 15, in June 14. I don't know if my age offends someone. I hope it doesn't. I thought you knew how old I was because I was saying 'school' and stuff. Anyway…here is chapter 39 and I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 39

Tell him

_If you see him, you will be worse._

_I knew that._

_I would tell him that I was pregnant. Would he like it? If he didn't I would tell him to fuck off. I could raise a child on my own._

_I wanted him so much to accept it._

_I wanted him so much to love it._

_To love me._

_Oh, I love him._

…

"Come back soon, okay?" I said and wiped a tear.

"I will try honey," my man said as he hugged me.

"Is it necessary?" I asked, sniffing.

"What?"

"I don't want you to leave!" I begged him and hugged him tighter.

"Paris will miss me more," he said with a chuckle.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked him and pulled away to look at him.

"Yes. I am."

"How can you say that?" I asked a bit confused.

"You love him enough. I will be back before you miss me," Huh?

"Love who, my little man?"

"Edward. You love him enough. You have other things to think about honey," he said and put my hand on my stomach.

"H-how do you know?" How did he know I was pregnant? Alice told him?

"I may be old, but I am not stupid," he said smiling.

"I didn't say you were,"

"You have to tell him," he suggested.

"I know. However, I don't want to," I said and look at the floor.

"Why? He has the right to know,"

"I know but I am afraid," I saw him smile. "What are you smiling for?"

"You think he doesn't love you," he whispered. "Such a naïve girl," he murmured and caressed my cheek.

"He doesn't love me, grandpa,"

"Of course he does," he insisted.

"How do you know?"

"Only God knows everything but the thing I know is how to understand, love," he explained. "And what you have, παιδί μου, is love," he added with a smile.

I huffed. He didn't know. He couldn't know. He can't.

"I will come back in a few months honey. When the baby is about to come," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I said and hugged him tightly. I didn't want to leave him. I wanted him here with me. I couldn't do this alone.

"Κι εγώ σε αγαπάω, καρδούλα μου,"

I said my last goodbye and I watched him leave, as a tear ran down my cheek.

…

"_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?" _I let my eyes wonder around as I sang. _"Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb," _I knew he wasn't here but I couldn't stop looking for him. _"Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold," _He didn't come to the club anymore. When I was singing, he wasn't there. _"Until you find it there and lead it back home," _

Today was a gothic-rock night here in the club. All girls were dressed in black and red and believe me, we were hot. We were pretending to be gothic and emo girls but damn, people, especially men, liked us. Even me. I was wearing something with more… clothes. I was more covered than the other girls because I was singing and Tess said that I should look a little different.

When I finished the song I ran to the bathroom.

Yeah, I would throw up again.

I mean, seriously, is that even possible? If I throw up so many times, I have to eat more, right?

That means that I… will be fat!

I stood in front of the mirror and I saw tears running down my cheeks.

I will be fat and then they won't want me to sing here. They only wanted thin girls with a good body! And in a few months I will be so fat that I will be fired!

I started to cry hard and I put my hands on my face, in an attempt to wipe the tears.

"Bella, honey?" I turned around quickly and saw Tess, looking at me. "I heard you throw up," she stated. "Are you okay?" she asked and came closer to hug me.

"No, I am not okay," I answered, sobbing.

"Did you eat anything?" I didn't respond. I looked down at my belly. "Oh," How can everyone understand? Is it that obvious? Can't I hide it? Am I that fat?

"Does he know?"

"No," I said flatly.

"He should,"

"I know," I continued to cry in her arms until I was exhausted.

"You should rest," she said as we made our way towards the door. "Go home and come back tomorrow if you are better, okay sweetie?"

Indeed I was tired.

"Okay, Tess," I huffed and opened the door.

"You should tell Edward," Tess reminded me as we closed the bathroom door.

"Tell me what?"

**A/N**

**You were complaining about Edward and asked where is he….So…here!**

**Hope you enjoyed it… I know it is short.**

**Review please!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	40. Strength

**A/N**

**Sorry for doing this to you guys but I am emotionally tired. I don't know if this chapter is good because I am not in the best mood. Actually I am a crying mess. I am crying my eyes out two days and night in a row. **

**Anyway…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 40

Strength

Previous

"_You should rest," she said as we made our way towards the door. "Go home and come back tomorrow if you are better, okay sweetie?"_

_Indeed I was tired. _

"_Okay, Tess," I huffed and opened the door._

"_You should tell Edward," Tess reminded me as we closed the bathroom door._

"_Tell me what?"_

No.

No, he is not.

No, he isn't here.

He can't!

"I will leave you alone," _Now? Are you serious? Please don't leave Tess!_

"So…" Edward started. I couldn't even look at him. He was there. Right in front of me.

I couldn't.

I didn't want to look at him.

I wasn't sure if he wanted me to look at him.

_I don't have the strength to look at him._

"Come with me," he said and grabbed my arm.

"Edward, I…"

"Don't talk. Come with me," he said and pulled me with him.

_God, give me strength!_

…

"I need to talk about some things and I…"

"I want the piano," I said when he unlocked the door.

"What?" he asked confused.

"This piano. You bought it from my grandfather," I explained.

"No. I didn't buy anything from Anthony," he replied.

"I have..." No. Wrong. "I had one more grandfather," I corrected myself. "You bought it from an old man, didn't you?"

"Yes I did,"

"It was my mother's piano," I explained again. "I want it back," I stated.

"Let's sit and talk about it," he suggested and led me to the couch. I sat and then he sat next to me.

"How much do you want?" I asked him.

"I am not giving you the piano with-"

"I will give you money. Tell me how much," I interrupted him.

I was a stubborn bitch.

"I'm not letting you pay for the piano. I don't want money. Take it," He took a deep breath. "But, let me talk to you first. Please let me talk to you," he begged.

"To be honest, I need to talk to you too," I said.

_I have to be strong. I have to!_

"Ladies first," he said.

"No. You go first. I am nervous enough," I replied.

"Okay," he took a breath again. "Bella, I…" He looked down. "I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore,"

Wh-what?

He wasn't….

He wasn't serious…

He can't

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" I shouted.

"I don't think I can pretend anymore," he started. "I can't do this anymore," he said and smiled sadly.

"You can't do what?" My voice just started shaking! Great!

"I can't pretend I don't love you with all my human being. I never stopped loving you, Bella. You were always in my mind. When you stepped out of that door my heart was ripped apart. I want you Bella. I love you," he said and came closer.

"Don't you dare to kiss me!"

_That was familiar._

"I-I am s-sorry," he said with wide eyes.

"You hurt me," I stated.

"I hurt you because I thought that was the best," he explained.

_Don't cry! Don't cry!_

"I don't know if you can forgive me, but I would appreciate a second chance," he said. "I didn't bring you here to beg for your forgiveness. I brought you here because I don't think I can survive one more minute without you,"

He wasn't serious…

This can't be…

"You don't love me," I whispered and then wiped some tears.

"I lied for your own good. I love you Bella," he whispered and left his hand to wipe my tears.

"Kiss me," I begged him.

He smiled.

He came closer and put his lips slowly on mine.

"I missed you," he mumbled against my lips.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

I just closed my eyes.

I was feeling dizzy and he had only his lips on mine.

It felt like heaven.

It-

"I am pregnant,"

And then everything went black.

**A/N**

**Sorry guys!**

**I will keep this short because I can't see the keyboard through the tears.**

**Love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	41. Tomorrow

**A/N**

**Sorry for doing this to you guys but I have exams**

**English. Speaking, Listening test, Reading test and Writing test. **

**School. 14 lessons**

**Music school. 3 lessons**

**I am done with my English.**

**Wish me good luck…I will need it.**

**Anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 41

Tomorrow

Previous

_I just closed my eyes._

_I was feeling dizzy and he had only his lips on mine._

_It felt like heaven._

_It-_

"_I am pregnant,"_

_And then everything went black._

…

"Do you guys think they are okay?"

"Of course they are honey,"

"What did the doctor say?"

Doctor?

What doctor?

"What doctor?" I whispered. Damn! My throat was a bit sore.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout.

"Don't scream Alice! Edward is sleeping!"

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella?"

Ugh!

What was going on?

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"In the hospital," Alice answered before Jasper could reply.

"Why?" I looked Alice's face.

"You passed out,"

"Doctor said that you probably felt a little dizzy and passed out. It is not something to worry about," she informed me.

"Where is Edward?" I asked her quickly.

"Right next to you," she said and smiled.

I looked next to me and there he was. On a hospital bed.

"What happed to him?"

"He passed out as well," Jasper said. "Doctor said he is in a shock," Damn! "What happened?" he asked.

"I-" Deep breath. "I told him I am pregnant,"

"You are WHAT?" Jasper yelled.

"Shut the freaking hell up Jasper!" I heard a voice whisper.

"Edward?" I looked next to me and Edward had opened his eyes and he was looking at me.

"Why do you yell?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Bella is pregnant," he announced.

Edward's face paled.

"I know," he said quietly. "Bella, we will talk about this," he added.

Should I be worried?

…

"This tastes like heaven," I whispered as I took a sip from my coffee.

"Of course it does! I made it!" Alice said smiling.

_Lol!_

"Sooo," Alice started.

"Yes, Alice,"

"When are you going to talk?" she asked and looked down at her coffee.

"We said tomorrow morning. I am going to his house,"

"Okay..."

"Aha,"

"And do you know what are you going to say to him?" she questioned.

"No," I answered quickly. "Yes,"

"You don't know,"

"Yeah,"

"Bella…" She stopped. "Tell him you love him," she suggested. "Don't beg him. Just say the truth,"

"And what if he only wants us to be together only because of the baby?"

"I am not the one who knows about that, honey. You are the one who will find it out," she said and stood up. "You should go to sleep in an hour, Bella. I want my baby, relaxed. Got it?"

"Your baby?" I asked laughing.

"Yes, my baby. The fact that you carry it, it doesn't mean it's yours!"

I smiled.

"Thank you Ally,"

"For what?"

"For making me feel better," I said and hugged her.

Because true friends support you when you have a hard time.

"Love you, dude!"

"Love you, little motherfucker!" I said smiling.

Yeah, another crazy day.

Let's see what tomorrow will bring.

**A/N**

**Leave me some love!**

**Love you guys!**

**(I dunno about the next update!)**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	42. The Talk

**A/N**

**I allow you to kill me. I am done now though. My exams are done. (long ago) but I got through mono… the kissing disease. I'm glad though my ex is fine. Because damn I am sick a month now. And it sucks. Anyway. This is chapter 42 and I hope you like it. I don't like it so much myself, but I hope you will enjoy it more than me. Please, forgive me if you find any grammar/spelling errors. I didn't get my degree in English yet.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 42

The Talk

Previous

"_For what?"_

"_For making me feel better," I said and hugged her._

_Because true friends support you when you have a hard time._

"_Love you, dude!"_

"_Love you, little motherfucker!" I said smiling._

_Yeah, another crazy day._

_Let's see what tomorrow will bring._

...

"Come in," Edward said, two seconds after I knocked the door.

I didn't say anything. I just stepped in the house.

"Living room?" he asked, looking down.

I nodded quickly.

We walked into the living room and he sat down first. On the couch.

"Please, sit," he whispered. I sat near him. "I don't know how to do this…" he started.

"Do what?" I asked. I started to getting a little pissed. It was really awkward. "How did we get here?" I saw him sigh.

"Come here," he whispered. I stood up slowly and stood above him. He raised his arms and pulled me down to him, until I was sitting on his lap. He slowly placed his right hand on my belly. "So…" He started rubbing me, with a fascinating expression on his face.

I'd really love to know what he was thinking. I suppose he liked the idea. What if he wasn't ready though? Hell, I wasn't even ready for this.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Have you thought any names?" he asked suddenly. Umm, what?

"Wait, wait," Was he serious now? "So, you tell me…" Let me get this straight. "You want this?" I pointed to my baby and us.

"What?" he asked loudly. "Of course I want this," he said and came closer to me. "Can I kiss you please?" he asked and closed his eyes.

"I want you to tell me one thing first," I whispered.

"Tell me,"

"Won't you regret it?" I was so unsure. Damn!

"Nope. You're stuck with me, love. Forever," He leaned in to kiss me, without waiting for me to say, yes, and he placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. "I love you, Bella. Always," he breathed and I just melted. He kissed me again and cupped my face with his hand.

"So tell me…" He stopped. "Have you thought any names?"

…

"He has a point," Alice said while chewing a piece of bread.

"You're kidding right?" I asked laughing. "He broke up with me to protect me. How can this be okay?"

"Bella, if you were in his position what would you do?" she asked. "Would you risk Edward's good name, good reputation for a stupid childish mistake?" No…but… "No you wouldn't. Believe me, you've done the same. It was hard, I know. But woman! He had no chance!"

I haven't really thought about being in Edward's place. What if I was the robber? What if I had to leave Edward, just for him to be okay? Would I do that? Of course I would. He was everything to me.

"He could have explained," I finally whispered.

"Yeah, you are right there. He should. But he didn't. He came and told you he loves you and he can't live without you. Do you know how lucky you are?" she asked smiling.

I didn't answer.

"This is true love, honey," she added.

"I prefer you when you eat," I said quickly.

"Well this is why we are here, yeah?" I was in a restaurant with Alice, trying to eat peacefully but…. No! She had to bring up all this.

"So, how is godchild?" she asked with her mouth full.

"I swear Alice, I am not letting my kid near you if you going to teach my kid eating like that. You'll behave," I said laughing.

"Hey! If I raise the kid, it will be perfect!" she protested. "And why do we refer it as 'the kid'?"

"Because…"

"Yeah, yeah. We don't know the sex yet. I get it. However, you are carrying a little Bella in there,"

"How do you know?" A girl! A girl! She wanted a girl! "Oh and Alice, if it is a girl, I won't let you spoil her," I stopped thinking a bit about it. "Or dressing her up!"

"Oh noo!" Alice said and put her fork down. "Why? Don't you want my girl to have style like his godmother?"

"No," I answered dryly. "Look, Alice, eat your damn food and let's get home. Paris is going to freak out,"

…

I was lying on my bed. Thinking. Alone. What was I thinking? Him. Always him. I really couldn't believe what was going on.

We were going to have a baby. Edward wanted me. No, wrong. He always wanted me. Like he is saying.

"Oh God!" I whispered and rubbed my face with my hands. I stood up and started to get ready for tonight. Edward said he wanted me to go at him home tonight. He wanted to eat there and then sleep. Tomorrow morning we will go to the doctor. He wanted to see the baby himself. He was acting like he was going to see like the most extraordinary movie he had ever seen. I told him he is not going to make out what the screen will show, because it is black and white and a little… you know. Anyway, things were pretty good right now.

I hope it stays that way.

**A/N**

**Hope you like it! I'd love it, if you shared your thoughts with me.**

**I don't know about the next update. I can tell you though that the story is coming to an end.**

**Love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	43. Date

**A/N**

**And yes, now I am able to update again. Please don't be mad. Thanks for those who waited for me! Love you lots and lots!**

Chapter 43

Date

I knocked three times on Edward's door and waited.

"Is that you, baby?" I heard Edward say. I smiled.

"Yeah," I answered; the anticipation obvious in my voice.

The door opened and I saw Edward with a cooking apron around his waist. A pink one. He noticed my confused expression and looked down at his waist. His eyes widened and he seemed worried.

"It's not what you think it is. I can explain!" Quickly, he tried to untie it but he didn't know how. "It's Rosalie's. I swear!"

"Let me help you," I said, stepping inside. I put my hands around his waist and untied his apron with a quick move.

"How did you do it so quickly?" he asked, in awe.

"Years and years practicing with bras you know. Almost all of my bras untie from behind," I informed him.

"Hey! I know how to unhook a bra!"

"Oh, I know you do," I said, smiling. I raised my arms, wrapped them around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

"How are my babies?" he asked and placed his palm on my belly.

"We are absolutely fine. I only threw up twice," I answered.

"When your next appointment?" he threw the next question.

"Saturday Morning," I answered. "My doctor is a very good woman," I added.

"Who is she?" he asked and started rubbing my belly.

"Esme Masen. She is very sweet." Edward's hand froze on me.

"Your doctor is Esme Masen?" he asked while taking a reddish color.

"Yeah why?" I said, pulling him to the kitchen.

"Esme is my… mother." Well, fuck.

"Damn Edward. You should have told me."

"Tell you what? 'Hey, Bella, in case you're pregnant, my mother is Esme Masen and she is a doctor'?" Sarcasm.

"It sounds ridiculous when you say it," I admitted.

"See?"

"I am not hungry," I blurted out.

"But I…" he said, pouting, showing me the food he had prepared.

"Cant it wait?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Sure as hell it can." With that he lifted me up and put me on the kitchen table. He started kissing my neck, while murmuring words.

"Can't you speak louder?" I asked.

"Let me take care of you," he said a little louder.

"I don't stop you," I answered and then I felt his hands on my ass, lifting up again. "Bedroom," I stated.

"Don't know me so well," he said and smiled, kissing my lips lightly.

…

"Don't torture me." He was kissing my growing belly, going only an inch closer from where I wanted him to go and then all the way to my neck.

"Good things come to those who wait, love." Ugh!

"What you do is called torture," I murmured.

"Why do I torture you love? I'm not doing anything inappropriate. I am kissing my kid," he whispered; his voice full of sarcasm.

I signed.

Suddenly but not with abrupt moves he placed his mouth on mine and kissed me sweetly. His right hand was caressing my breast and slowly going all the way down until it reached my pussy. He caressed it for a while and then slowly he pushed a finger inside.

"Ugh," I moaned under his lips.

"You like that baby?" he asked and nibbled my earlobe.

"Yes," I answered. He pulled his finger out and then all the way back in. "Ah," I moaned again. He left my mouth and made his way down to where his finger was. He pulled out his finger and placed a soft kiss on my pussy.

"I guess you like that too," he commented.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know." He slowly pushed his finger inside one more time, his tongue never leaving my pussy.

"Oh my…"

He was sucking and licking and touching and I knew I couldn't hold it for long. And as if he was reading my mind he thrust his fingers faster in me and within a minute I was ready to orgasm.

"Cum for me baby," he whispered and sucked hard on my clit and I was done.

"Ah, Edward," I moaned and panted from the pleasure. Edward started to trail kissed from down my belly to my neck murmuring my name.

"Can I ask you a question?" _Duh… Of course you can._

"Yeah," I answered with a stupid grin on my face.

"Will you marry me?"

**A/N**

**A review would be highly appreciated.**

**Thank you! **

**Love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx **


	44. The Answer

**A/N**

**I am so sorry but as you all know life is busy. You can do anything you want with me. I am a bad girl I know (spanking is accepted). And without a fan's PM I wouldn't be doing this right now. Thanks for understanding!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 44

The Answer

Previous

"_Can I ask you a question?" Duh… Of course you can._

"_Yeah," I answered with a stupid grin on my face._

"_Will you marry me?"_

I blinked. I didn't except that.

"Are you sure?" I asked. What if he thought he was obligated to marry me just for the child I was carrying?

"Yes I am sure. What kind of question is that?" he asked, acting surprised. He sat up and looked at me.

"I don't know. What kind of question was yours?" I asked, somehow rudely.

Now, he was the one who was blinking.

"Bella, I want to send my life with you. I love you. I love everything about you. Why wouldn't want to marry you?" he asked me and took a deep breath. "On the other side of the coin though, if the problem is what they will say about the fact that you married someone who kidnapped you I guess that can be a pro-"

"No, no. Of course not," I said, cutting him off. "I don't care what people will say about our marriage. I want to marry you. I want to be with you. But are you really sure you want to be with me not only because of the baby?" I asked, carefully not to piss him off.

He put his hand on his forehead, thinking. "We've talked about this."

"Oh really, when?" I asked, crossing my hands in front of me.

"We talked about it in my way here. In my head the conversation was so damn good. But now you're not following the script!" I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"And what that would be?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"So the script is that after I give you this extraordinary orgasm." I rolled my eyes at him. "I ask my question and you say "Oh my God yes Edward! I want to marry you!". Well now where is that?" Oh my God. He was so sweet like that.

"So now that I know the script we can do it one more time okay?"

"So we begin with the orgasm again?" he asked and raised his hand to touch me. I pushed his hand away.

"As much as I would like it, no. Not now. Start with the question." I sat up, put on a big smile on my face and waited.

"But now it's not a surprise. Your face tells me that you know what I am about to say," he protested.

"I'll try not to show it," I said, trying to hide my smile but failed, miserably. He cleared his throat.

"Bella, my love," he pronounced formally.

"Edward, my love," I repeated laughing.

"Don't mock me woman." Aye aye captain.

"Bella, will you marry me?" he eventually asked. I didn't give him my answer yet, just to raise his agony.

Finally I blurted. "Yes, I will." Then suddenly he crushed his body to me and started kissing me.

"Thank you, thank you," he whispered while caressing me.

"And now what?" I asked him.

"Now what? Now…" he took a deep breath. "Now we call Alice."

**A/N**

**And the finale is coming! I hope I will write it soon!**

**Bye for now!**


	45. Happy Ending

**A/N**

**Last but not least this chapter is the end of my story. I know you've been waiting for so long but sometimes real life doesn't let you do the things you truly love.**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

Chapter 45

The End

Previously

_"Bella, will you marry me?" he eventually asked. I didn't give him my answer yet, just to raise his agony._

_Finally I blurted. "Yes, I will." Then suddenly he crushed his body to me and started kissing me._

_"Thank you, thank you," he whispered while caressing me._

_"And now what?" I asked him._

_"Now what? Now…" he took a deep breath. "Now we call Alice."_

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Edward didn't need any second thought and he crushed his lips on mine.

I knew I had to wait for Edward and me to be alone but I really couldn't. Alice had organized our wedding perfectly and it would be rude to leave them and go to our hotel. However, my nine months baby in my belly was making me really tired so I could find an excuse.

"When will he have the little monster out?" Emmett asked as soon as we were out of the church.

"I told you Emmett, tomorrow," Edward replied. We would be doing a c- section so we knew exactly when I will give birth to my baby boy.

"Okay," said Emmett and went to grab his girlfriend's hand.

"It's a shame we can't have a normal honeymoon but I am anticipating for the baby," Edward murmured.

"We will have a fantastic honeymoon in the hospital," I joked.

"With our boy," he whispered and bent down to kiss me. "Are you happy my wife?" he asked when he broke the kiss. I didn't need to think his question. Not even for a second.

"I am my dear husband. I am."

…

Two years later

"Dad!" my man screamed.

"I'm coming Charlie!" Edward screamed from the back yard. Charlie was playing with my hair while waiting for his dad to bring him his pacifier.

"Aren't you a grown man for your pacifier?" I asked my son.

His face fell.

"No," he simply answered and then smiled when he saw his dad coming holding what he was waiting for.

"There you go buddy," Edward said giving him his pacifier and a toy. "Hey baby, Tes called."

"Aha and?"

"You perform on Monday," he informed me.

"Will you play the piano?" I asked, hoping he would come at least once on the stage with me.

"No honey. Jack will play for you." Jack was the pianist in there but I didn't like him at all.

"I don't like Jack and you know that," I said taking my eyes away from his, only to see that Charlie was asleep in my arms.

"Well, like him because you'll be singing Total Eclipse of the Heart on Monday love." Damn my favorite song.

"Okay this time. But next week you'll be playing," I said giving my boy a kiss on the head. "Come here," I whispered and patted the bed. Edward jumped carefully on and I buried myself in his arms trying not to wake Charlie. As if he would wake. Not even if you scream over his head.

"If you asked me three years ago, if I'd imagine myself like this I would say you were crazy," he mumbled.

I smiled.

"What exactly didn't you expect?" I asked.

"I didn't expect being married to the most beautiful girl in the world," he said kissing my hair. "I didn't expect to have a kid who looks exactly like her." That was a lie.

"He is a little Edward."

"No he is not," Edward answered back.

"He is touching the piano and he doesn't even know what it is." Charlie once had slept on the piano after spending an hour 'playing' music for his teddy bear.

"Well yes but only that."

"I love you," I blurted out.

"I love you too." He bent down to kiss me and suddenly we heard something.

"Ewww mommy!"

And what do you want in life? What are we all looking for? Love. Trust. Safety.

People come together and separate and they get nothing from each other. Why? Because love is most difficult road to meet, because humans live from the moment they find place in someone else's life.

And that's where I am now.

I live because I found place in someone's life.

And that someone is the man I'd love forever.

For the rest of my life.

**A/N**

**That was it guys! **

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**Love you all and thanks for the support!**

**You're the best!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	46. Note

Hello,

FanFiction might take down "The Bank" because it is offensive to some people.

I will be moving all of my stories soon to a blog. I will post another note when I have them moved.

Thank you.

Sofia

xxx


End file.
